I'm not Dead
by Manuka
Summary: (Univers Alternatif) Qu'on soit fou ou sain d'esprit, le plus important, finalement, c'est de ne pas être mort. Et peu importe qui est réellement l'autre qui nous réapprend à vivre.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

NDA : bonjour/bonsoir à tous :) Une nouvelle fiction qui ne devrait pas dépasser les 5 ou 6 chapitres. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^ Bonne lecture !

Avertissements : tous les personnages appartiennent à **Mr Kuromada**. Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction. Cette histoire est une **pure fiction** : je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne le système judiciaire ni les instituts psychiatriques.

EDIT définitif : le thème de cette fiction est similaire à celui d'une autre histoire (merci à **RedCat** et **Alaiya** de me l'avoir fait remarquer) mais nos scénarios sont différents. Il ne s'agit **pas **d'un **plagiat**. Avec accord de l'autre auteure que je remercie chaleureusement, "I'm not dead" restera sur le site et continuera d'être publié. Merci à tous pour vos messages de soutien à ce sujet.

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

La salle est petite, blanche, froide. Le lit en fer est coincé dans un angle de la pièce et est immaculé lui aussi. Les draps, l'oreiller, les murs, le sol, tout. Même les vêtements, informes, longs. La seule touche de couleur, ce sont ses cheveux. Couleur lavande. Déformation génétique, a-t-on dit. En lien avec le reste, sans doute. Comment savoir ? La vie est compliquée, l'ADN aussi.

Il est assis par terre, replié sur lui-même. Mais la tête haute, toujours, malgré son regard vide posé sur le mur d'en face. Voit-il quelque chose ? Pense-t-il ? Rêve-t-il ? Lui seul a la réponse, mais il ne parle pas. Ne parle plus. Isolé dans son monde, dans sa cellule, dans sa tête.

La porte s'ouvre sans un bruit –c'est tabou ici. Comme si tout ce blanc absorbait les sons : même respirer semble bruyant. On vient à petits pas, avec crainte de briser le silence qui règne. Le plateau repas est posé sur le lit, il n'y a même pas de table. Il ne détourne pas le regard du mur, ne cligne même pas des yeux, absent. Hors du temps.

« Bonjour Mu » dans un souffle.

Aberration, que de seulement parler !

« Tu vas bien ? » toujours en murmurant, pour ne pas trop perturber le blanc.

L'étranger porte la tenue règlementaire. Il l'a enfilée avant d'entrer dans le couloir, délaissant ses habits pour une tunique et des chaussons. Il hésite un instant, puis se décide et s'assoit par terre. Pas trop loin, pas trop près. Il ne sait pas comment il pourrait réagir si seulement il réagit.

« Tu manques à Kiki. »

Un clignement de paupière, une victoire en soi. Il espère, il reprend la parole :

« A moi aussi, tu me manques, tu sais. La maison est triste sans toi. Je pense déménager. C'est trop grand maintenant. Et il y aurait toujours une chambre pour toi, au cas où… »

Il s'interrompt, la gorge serrée. Aucune réaction, encore. Il sent les larmes monter, les empêche de couler. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Il doit être fort, fort pour lui-même, fort pour son frère, fort pour son jeune cousin.

« Parfois j'en ai assez d'être fort, murmure-t-il soudain. Tu comprends ? Je suis fatigué. Je ne sais pas si je vais réussir encore longtemps, tu sais. »

Il se relève, voudrait prendre son frère dans ses bras, se retient et se dirige vers la porte de la chambre –de la cellule.

« Je t'aime petit frère. Ne nous oublie pas. »

Puis il sort. Dans le blanc, un nouveau clignement, une larme qui tombe. Le silence.

* * *

_* Quelques mois plus tôt_

* * *

Pause café. Pause café. Marine avançait dans les couloirs avec cette litanie en tête, saluant vaguement les collègues qu'elle croisait. Elle s'était levée à quatre heures du matin, elle avait quand même le droit de penser un peu à elle et d'avoir son breuvage salutaire ! Surtout si elle voulait tenir jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

La salle réservée aux infirmiers en pause était leur refuge à tous. Ils la décoraient comme ils l'entendaient, apportaient boissons, repas et gâteaux à volonté. Oui, c'était un endroit qu'ils chérissaient tous à force, qui leur permettait d'oublier et de se reposer avant de reprendre le travail. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur job, loin de là, sinon ils ne s'y trouveraient pas. Mais s'occuper à longueur de journée de patients mentalement atteints n'était pas de tout repos, et la fatigue était autant physique que morale.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce avec un soupir de contentement. Fait rare, elle était seule. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma qu'elle était un peu en avance par rapport à l'heure de la pause. Sa tournée avait été rapide –à vrai dire, elle avait volontairement écarté un patient de sa liste, afin de s'y consacrer après s'être un peu reposée. Elle alluma la cafetière qui émit rapidement un petit sifflement satisfait et s'occupa de préparer la précieuse boisson.

Elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et renversa la tête sur le dossier, fermant les yeux de contentement. Celui-ci fut bref, car bientôt un bruit de voix s'approcha, comme une dispute. Elle reconnut Shina, et la porte s'ouvrit sur cette dernière, accompagnée de Milo.

« Je refuse d'avoir un fou furieux comme patient ! s'écria l'Italienne avec un mouvement de la main. Pas la peine d'insister Milo ! »

L'infirmier prit une mine contrite et rétorqua :

« C'est pas moi qui décide, tu le sais très bien. Et si personne ne se propose pour s'occuper de lui, il te sera imposé de toute façon.

-Un nouveau patient ? s'enquit Marine, curieuse.

-Quoi, tu n'es pas au courant ? s'étonna le Grec en se servant une tasse brûlante.

-J'étais en congé ce week-end, expliqua la jeune femme. C'était l'anniversaire d'Aiolia.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. On a un extradé de justice qui doit arriver dans l'après-midi.

-Pardon ? Si vite ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Ce type est cinglé, intervint Shina. Quadruple homicide, et pas du joli d'après ce que j'ai vu quand je me suis renseignée. Son avocat a plaidé la folie, du coup on nous demande de le garder jusqu'à ce qu'il soit diagnostiqué. Et devine qui doit s'en occuper ! »

Marine secoua la tête, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Shina s'empara d'un biscuit et planta violemment les dents dedans.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'ils nous le refilent comme ça, reprit Milo en s'installant à son tour dans un fauteuil. Ici, c'est un centre pour personnes déficientes, certes, mais nos patients ne sont pas dangereux, tout du moins pas de cette façon, pas volontairement. Là c'est un criminel. C'est un danger pour nous et pour les autres pensionnaires.

-Shion a accepté de le prendre ?

-Il n'a pas eu le choix, visiblement. C'est le seul établissement qui a de la place, et patati et patata, tu vois le genre ? grinça l'Italienne.

-Et écoute le pompon ! s'empressa d'ajouter Milo avec un air de commère. Devine qui a été sur l'arrestation de ce type ? »

Marine secoua la tête, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'une devinette. Le Grec fit la moue avant de répondre :

« Dokho ! J'en connais un qui doit faire chambre à part, sourit-il.

-En parlant de la police, j'espère qu'il sera surveillé, grommela la Grecque en croisant les bras.

-Normalement on aura deux policiers en faction devant la porte de sa chambre. De toute façon, sans ça, Shion aurait dit merde au juge, s'amusa Shina.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! les interrompit la voix joyeuse d'Aldébaran. Je vois que la nouvelle a vite fait le tour.

-Salut Aldé, répondit Marine. Tu as plus d'informations là-dessus ?

-Shion doit passer d'ici quelques minutes nous faire un topo, expliqua le Brésilien en s'emparant de la tasse encore pleine de Milo, qui tenta vainement de protester. Je crois qu'il a réussi à trouver un compromis avec le juge en charge de l'affaire.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Aucune idée.

-Et ce type, tu sais quelque chose à son sujet ? intervint Shina.

-Pas plus que vous, je pense. »

Pendant ce temps, Shaka et Camus les avaient rejoints, et Shion arriva peu après. Le silence se fit aussitôt tandis que le directeur de l'établissement entrait dans la salle.

« Bonjour à tous ceux que je n'ai pas encore croisé, salua-t-il avec un sourire. Inutile de tergiverser plus longtemps, parlons de notre nouveau pensionnaire. Il s'agit d'un cas de justice, Egidio Granchio dit Deathmask, je pense que vous en avez entendu parler ces derniers jours. »

Marine frémit : autant le nom de Granchio ne lui disait rien, autant celui de Deathmask était effrayant. Elle comprenait mieux les réticences de sa collègue d'avoir à surveiller cet homme.

« Dans les grandes lignes, c'est un assassin qui a récidivé trois fois, expliqua clairement Shion. Il a été interpellé il y a quelques semaines, mais le temps que l'affaire passe devant le juge… Vous connaissez la chanson. Bref, son avocat a plaidé la folie, et il faut le diagnostiquer. En attendant, vu le plaidoyer, il doit être interné le temps de confirmer ou non son état mental.

-Je dirais que tuer quatre personnes en dit assez, grommela Shina.

-Certes, mais c'est la loi, soupira Shion. Il va donc être transféré ici, et je vous assure que ça ne me réjouis pas plus que vous tous ! Mais nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Néanmoins, j'ai émis des consignes très claires. »

Tous furent instantanément encore plus attentifs.

« Il y aura tout le temps deux policiers en faction devant la chambre qui lui sera allouée et qui surveilleront ses sorties. Un autre sera en poste au niveau de l'entrée du Sanctuaire et sera joignable à n'importe quelle heure. De plus, nous avons à notre disposition une ligne directe vers le bureau de police le plus proche et un numéro spécial où joindre le juge en charge de l'affaire. Voilà pour la première partie. Maintenant la seconde : le diagnostic psychologique sera établi par un expert judiciaire, mais j'ai demandé à ce que Camus et Shaka participent à ce constat. Je pense qu'il s'agit d'une autre garantie pour nous que cet homme soit jugé comme il le convient. Merci encore à vous deux pour avoir accepté. »

Les deux collègues hochèrent la tête. S'ils étaient de nature plutôt peu communicative et distante, ils étaient tous les deux appréciés et personne ne remettait en cause leur professionnalisme.

« Concernant l'infirmier en charge de notre nouveau pensionnaire, j'ai pensé à Shina. Il est Italien, peut-être que la proximité de la langue sera bénéfique ? »

La jeune femme fit la moue et marmonna :

« On va dire ça, oui.

-Au moindre problème, tu seras relevée de ce patient, lui assura Shion. Et les deux policiers seront toujours présents, même lors des soins.

-Ok, je vais m'en occuper, accepta-t-elle finalement.

-Merci Shina. Des questions ?

-Combien de temps est-il sensé rester ? interrogea Aldébaran. Y a-t-il une durée minimum ou maximum à son séjour avant le jugement ?

-Il me semble que le début du diagnostic doit commencer dès demain. Mais on m'a prévenu que l'examen du patient prendra un certain temps, notamment parce que la police n'est pas sure de sa responsabilité sur certains meurtres. Après que le rapport des psychologues soit rendu, il faudra attendre encore deux ou trois jours avant que le jugement n'ait lieu, et après ça il sera décidé de son internement ou de son emprisonnement.

-Donc une semaine et demie à deux semaines ?

-Dans ces environs, oui. Je demande donc à tout le monde d'être attentif, d'aider Shina au mieux, et de surveiller nos autres patients : l'arrivée d'un nouveau pensionnaire est toujours un évènement, et on ne sait pas encore comment tous réagiront.

-Est-ce qu'il sera en contact avec eux ? s'inquiéta Marine.

-Le moins possible, mais il y a la sortie journalière, soit à l'extérieur soit en salle surveillée. Evidemment, il restera dans la salle, anticipa le directeur en levant la main en signe d'apaisement. Il faudra essayer de limiter tout contact avec les autres, ne sachant pas quelles réactions il pourrait y avoir. Voilà, si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, je suis disponible dans mon bureau. Marine, est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? »

La jeune femme le suivit dans le couloir, intriguée. Shion lui fit signe de venir avec lui et la conduisit dans la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet.

« Je sais que c'est injustifié, mais est-ce que je peux te demander de veiller sur Mu ? déclara-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Evidemment, opina la Grecque. Rassure-toi, tout ira bien. Tu as fait au mieux dans cette histoire.

-Il n'empêche que ça ne me plait pas, maugréa-t-il. Au fait, je tiens à te prévenir : Aiolia a demandé à être de permanence pour surveiller Egidio Granchio.

-J'imagine qu'il va me faire une scène ce soir, rit-elle. Et Dokho ?

-Présent lui aussi. Ecoute Marine, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Aiolia ne vienne pas, mais il faut croire que j'en demandais trop, surtout qu'il a insisté pour être ici. Je sais qu'il est un excellent flic, je n'ai eu que de bons échos, mais si jamais il essaye de s'approcher de Saga, je le vire. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit toi qui le lui dises, il risque de se braquer si c'est moi qui le fais.

-Tu as sans doute raison, mais il ne fera pas une bêtise pareille, j'y veillerai. Ça fait neuf ans, tu sais.

-La durée ne compte pas, soupira Shion en secouant la tête. Ça fait bien 4 ans que Mu est ici, et je n'ai pas avancé depuis. »

La jeune femme posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son supérieur et ami.

Oui, neuf ans déjà qu'Ayoros, le frère aîné d'Aiolia, avait été tué par son meilleur ami Saga. Shion, qui connaissait les parents des deux frères avant qu'ils ne décèdent, avait aidé le jeune homme. Dokho avait fait partie de l'équipe en charge de l'affaire, et c'est lui qui s'était rendu compte du caractère étrange qu'adoptait parfois Saga lors des interrogatoires. Une expertise avait démontré une schizophrénie sévère, qui allait jusqu'à de la violence envers son « autre lui-même » qu'il avait baptisé Kanon et qu'il appelait son frère jumeau. Shion avait choisi d'accueillir Saga dans son nouvel établissement, ce qui lui avait valu la rancœur d'Aiolia depuis lors. Marine, qui sortait avec lui lors des évènements et souhaitait poursuivre des études d'infirmière, avait été plongée en plein cœur de la tragédie. Elle aussi avait souffert de la perte d'Ayoros, car le jeune homme était autant son grand frère que celui d'Aiolia. Après la fin de ses études et de sa spécialisation en psychiatrie, elle avait demandé un poste à Shion, qui le lui avait accordé aussitôt.

Trois mois après le début de son travail dans l'établissement, Mu, le frère cadet de son supérieur, était interné. La nouvelle avait ébranlé tout le personnel, et nul ne savait comment réagir vis-à-vis de leur directeur. Marine avait d'elle-même pris en charge le jeune homme, et Shion lui en était encore reconnaissant. Si elle ne savait pas exactement les circonstances qui avaient amené à l'internement de Mu, elle avait une affection toute particulière pour lui, amitié qui lui était retournée. Le jeune homme avait une certaine sensibilité, et elle arrivait toujours à discuter avec lui de ses problèmes –même si en théorie elle n'en avait pas le droit. Mais Mu savait toujours quand elle était triste, joyeuse ou en colère et parvenait à lui tirer les vers du nez sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Si seulement il n'était pas malade… Marine ne saurait pas comment qualifier ça autrement que d'une sorte de trouble délirant. Mu était persuadé de ne pas vivre exactement dans le même monde qu'eux, et les incluait tous dans cet univers alternatif qu'il s'était créé au fil des années. Apparemment, ça le rendait suffisamment dangereux pour être mis à l'écart de la société. La nouvelle avait beaucoup affecté Shion, ainsi que Kiki, leur jeune cousin dont ils avaient la garde. Shion avait réussi à ce que Mu soit placé dans son établissement, mais malheureusement son état stagnait et rien ne permettait de savoir s'il allait rester au même point, s'améliorer ou même se dégrader.

« Je dois reprendre mes visites, fit Marine. Je vais justement aller le voir, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas » accepta son supérieur après un instant d'hésitation.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et se dirigèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Les murs étaient colorés, tranchant avec le blanc habituel des établissements de santé. Certes plus compliqués à laver, et encore, ils égayaient les lieux et permettaient aux pensionnaires de se sentir plus à leur aise quand ils quittaient leur chambre. Chaque porte avait une couleur différente, que le patient avait lui-même choisie. Celle de Mu était couleur lavande, avec des moutons peints en blanc à la hauteur de la poignée. Un vestige d'une des visites de Kiki à son cousin, lors de laquelle ils s'étaient amusés à les colorier. La porte s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme, qui avait un sourire aux lèvres :

« Marine, Shion ! les salua-t-il. J'ai senti vos cosmos, entrez. »

Ils obtempérèrent après s'être lancé un regard attristé. Shion s'installa sur une chaise tandis que Marine ouvrait la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce.

« Comment ça va Mu ? demanda-t-elle. Bien dormi ?

-Oui merci. Kiki n'est pas avec toi ? dit-il à son frère aîné.

-Pas aujourd'hui, il a cours ce matin.

-Quel jour sommes-nous ? s'étonna Mu.

-Mardi. Peut-être qu'il pourra venir demain après-midi, proposa Shion.

-Est-ce qu'il n'a pas entraînement le mercredi ?

-Je crois que ça a été remis à plus tard dans la soirée, pour faire un dernier point pour le match de samedi, expliqua le directeur avec un sourire.

-Il doit être impatient, rit Mu en s'asseyant à son tour. Mais je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude pour lui, c'est un bon apprenti. Je me demande quelle armure il recevra. »

Un silence lourd s'installa instantanément. Marine jeta un coup d'œil à son supérieur, qui s'était renfermé aux mots de son cadet. Elle décida de relancer la conversation :

« Il faut que tu saches une chose Mu, il va y avoir un nouvel arrivant cet après-midi.

-Vraiment ? C'est très soudain.

-Oui. Cette personne est dangereuse, il faudra que tu fasses attention, d'accord ?

-On dit aussi que je suis dangereux, tu le préviendras de faire attention ? » railla brutalement le jeune homme.

Marine préféra ne pas réagir, mais pu voir Shion tressaillir : les sautes d'humeur de Mu étaient souvent conjointes à des phases de lucidité, ce qui rendait ces moments pénibles car ce qu'il disait n'était que la stricte vérité.

« Je suis sérieuse tu sais, reprit-elle en se penchant vers lui. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

-Est-il comme Saga ? s'enquit Mu avec une voix de nouveau calme et posée. Comment va-t-il d'ailleurs ?

-Plutôt bien pour l'instant, mais non, il n'a pas le même problème que Saga.

-Je suis curieux. Mais j'imagine que ce ne sont pas mes affaires…

-Moins tu t'approcheras de lui, mieux ce sera, confirma Shion. J'ai des papiers à régler, je repasserai sans doute tout à l'heure.

-A plus tard » répondit doucement Mu avec un léger air de dépit au visage tandis que son frère quittait la chambre.

Marine s'installa sur le lit près du jeune homme et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avec affection.

« Il ne va pas bien, constata-t-il avec peine. Et c'est de ma faute.

-Non Mu, ce n'est pas de ta faute, le reprit-elle. Ce n'est la faute de personne, la vie a juste décidé d'être comme ça.

-Mais il va mal, et c'est à cause de ce que je suis, insista Mu. Je n'ai pas choisi d'être comme ça.

-Je sais, Mu.

-Tout aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas de cosmos » conclut le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

Marine resta silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours où allait l'imagination de Mu, avec ces histoires de chevaliers en armures possédant des pouvoirs spéciaux. Il expliquait tout grâce au cosmos, ou à des sens surnuméraires qui lui permettaient de se défendre et d'accroître ses pouvoirs psychiques. Cela passionnait beaucoup Shaka, avec qui il discutait régulièrement, mais la jeune femme trouvait ça injuste de le conforter dans ses délires irréels.

Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit la tête de Mu se poser sur son épaule et esquissa un mince sourire, un peu triste. Elle s'était attachée trop vite au jeune homme. Un jour, ça lui retomberait dessus, elle en était certaine. Mais en attendant, elle passa une main apaisante dans les longs cheveux de son patient, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

* * *

_* Dans l'après-midi_

* * *

La route qui menait à l'établissement était vraiment mal foutue. De la caillasse partout, qui faisait bringuebaler la voiture de police comme un chewing-gum mâchonné par un vieil édenté. Si les deux policiers n'en menaient déjà pas large, leur passager à l'arrière était plus que secoué. Serrant les dents, Egidio Granchio se retenait difficilement d'éclater. Quoi, c'était un centre privé pour débiles mentaux, assez réputé d'après le peu qu'il avait bien voulu apprendre, et ils étaient même pas fichus de bétonner la route ? La bonne blague. Au moins ils devaient être surs que le cerveau de leurs pensionnaires avait bien été retourné par les bosses du chemin avant d'arriver chez eux !

Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, ignorant les menottes qui lui entravaient les mains. Le décor était joli, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Des arbres partout, des buissons fleuris, de l'herbe bien verte. Le cliché même de l'institut qui voulait être bien vu. « Oui vous pouvez nous laisser votre enfant sans soucis, vous voyez, tout est bien entretenu, même le jardin. Il est fou à lier et vous voulez vous en débarrasser ? Vous êtes au bon endroit ! » Youpi. Bienvenue chez les bisounours, sauf qu'il leur manque plusieurs cases au magasin.

Une nouvelle secousse le fit grincer des dents méchamment. C'était pas possible, ces deux flics se fichaient de lui en le maltraitant sur ce chemin défoncé ! Pour sûr qu'il y avait une autre entrée plus accessible.

Ils arrivèrent enfin face à un grand bâtiment blanc, tout en longueur. Ils se garèrent près de la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit sur quelques personnes. L'Italien retint un rire moqueur : si c'était l'équipe soignante, pas étonnant que les débiles mentaux qui séjournaient ici n'aient pas eu d'amélioration de leur état.

Les deux policiers sortirent du véhicule et s'approchèrent d'eux. Celui qui conduisait, le Chinois jovial, discuta quelques instants avec un type bizarre, aux cheveux mi-blonds mi-verts.

« Putain, mais où je suis tombé… » marmonna Egidio.

Le plus jeune des deux poulets, un Grec trop sérieux, était un peu resté en retrait et lui jetait régulièrement un regard sévère. L'Italien lui décocha un grand sourire, qui fit plisser les yeux au jeune policier. Le prisonnier étouffa un rire : c'était tellement facile.

Le Chinois revint rapidement et ouvrit sa portière :

« Allez, terminus tout le monde descend. »

Egidio se laissa faire docilement, même si intérieurement il bouillait. Toute cette mise en scène juste pour gagner quelques jours. Pas sûr qu'il tienne jusqu'au procès, il avait prévenu son avocat. Ce dernier avait haussé les épaules et répliqué :

« Si vous voulez perpétuité, faut me le dire tout de suite. »

Mais ça c'était avant que ses deux camarades arrivent à le contacter. Faire profil bas le temps de l'expertise psychologique, jouer les débiles, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution pour le faire sortir en douce. Un établissement psychiatrique, c'est moins surveillé qu'une prison, après tout.

« Je m'appelle Shion, se présenta le type bizarre aux cheveux pas nets. Je suis le directeur de cet établissement. Voici l'équipe soignante, Aldébaran est le chef infirmier. On va vous conduire à votre chambre. »

Quoi, pas de « bienvenue chez nous, nous espérons que vous allez vous y plaire » ? L'Italien fut escorté jusque dans la pièce qui lui était allouée, où le jeune policier lui retira ses menottes avant de sortir de la chambre pour fermer la porte à clef.

A l'extérieur, Shion et Dokho discutaient à voix basse :

« Le trajet s'est bien passé ?

-Il a fait profil bas, expliqua le Chinois. Mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions, il joue la comédie.

-Je vais vous faire amener des chaises, fit Shion. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander.

-Tu m'en veux encore ? demanda Dokho avec une voix déçue.

-Je sais bien qu'il fallait désigner un établissement, mais proposer le mien, grommela le directeur.

-Je fais confiance à ton personnel, rétorqua le policier. C'est un lieu isolé, plus facile à surveiller qu'un centre en pleine ville.

-Je sais. Et non, je ne t'en veux plus » ajouta Shion avant de tourner les talons.

Dokho esquissa un sourire amusé. Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils se connaissaient, tous les deux, son ami puis amant était devenu tellement prévisible à ses yeux. Têtu comme une mule, mais néanmoins capable de pardonner et de reconnaître ses torts. La crise qu'il lui avait faite quelques jours plus tôt était un exemple parfait.

Aiolia, près de lui, semblait nerveux.

« Calme-toi donc, conseilla le plus âgé.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, grommela le jeune homme.

-Ecoute, j'ai appuyé ta demande, ne me le fais pas regretter, d'accord ? Si on a tous les deux demandé à venir ici, c'est pour la même raison. Alors détends-toi un peu, reste sur tes gardes et fais ton boulot comme il faut, tout se passera bien.

-Tu y crois, à ce que tu dis ? rit le Grec.

-J'essaye de m'en persuader en tout cas. Tu n'es pas allé voir Marine ?

-Elle s'est éclipsée » répondit Aiolia avec une moue.

La jeune femme n'avait pas voulu croiser son fiancé, pas avec le nouvel arrivant tout juste enfermé. Elle se doutait bien qu'il serait sur les nerfs, et ne se sentait pas capable d'affronter son tempérament tout de suite. Elle avait besoin de calme, de se changer les idées. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle se retrouva face à la porte violette, qu'elle ouvrit doucement après avoir toqué. Mu se trouvait près de sa fenêtre et contemplait la voiture de police stationnée près de l'entrée.

« Je l'ai vu, commenta-t-il.

-Il me fait peur, avoua Marine en le rejoignant. Ses yeux, surtout. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle et lui sourit amicalement.

« Ton cosmos est perturbé. Viens t'asseoir. Il y a autre chose, non ?

-Mon fiancé est ici, avec Dokho, pour le surveiller.

-C'est une bonne chose, je trouve.

-Si jamais il se passe quoi que ce soit, ce seront à eux deux de s'en occuper. Cet homme a déjà tué, il peut recommencer. »

Mu hocha la tête, compréhensif.

« Ils sont capables de s'en sortir. Tu sais, ce sont deux puissants chevaliers.

-Ce ne sont pas des chevaliers, Mu ! s'écria finalement Marine. Ce sont des êtres humains, qui peuvent mourir ! Est-ce que tu comprends ça ?

-Je comprends que tu es triste, répondit le jeune homme en évitant la question. Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. »

L'infirmière acquiesça avec gratitude. Bon sang, à peine cet Egidio Ganchio était-il arrivé que déjà tout semblait aller de travers ! Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que l'expertise soit la plus rapide possible, pour ne plus avoir à croiser les yeux noirs de cet homme.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

NDA : je tenais à vous remercier tous chaleureusement de l'attention que vous avez porté à l'introduction de cette fiction, et au soutien que vous m'avez tous donné. Cela m'a énormément touchée, je ne vous le dirai jamais assez. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :) Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction :)

Reviews anonymes :

**Julia13verseau** : merci de ton intérêt pour cette fiction, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**RedCat **: problème réglé :) J'espère que la suite aura ton intérêt ;)

**Portgasd. Anita** : merci pour ton intérêt ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que le rôle que je compte donner à Marine te conviendra ;)

**Mazarine **: voilà la suite, il faut me laisser le temps de l'écrire convenablement :) Mais merci pour ton intérêt, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

* * *

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait lui reprocher pour l'instant pour l'empêcher de sortir » déclara Camus en croisant les mains sur la table de la réunion.

Shion fit la moue tandis qu'un soupir général s'élevait de la part des infirmiers.

« Sincèrement ? souffla Milo. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver chez Hadès dès ce soir. C'est pas une raison suffisante ?

-Cela fait déjà quatre jours qu'il est arrivé et qu'il n'est pas sorti de sa chambre, rétorqua fermement le Français. Il n'a eu aucun geste déplacé, aucune menace, rien du tout. Et l'expert de la police n'étant pas encore passé, c'est à Shaka et moi de prendre cette décision.

-Normalement nous devrions attendre qu'il arrive pour permettre les sorties, tenta Aldébaran. Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu ?

-Oui, mais j'estime que passé un certain délai, il en va de la santé du patient. C'est en le laissant cloîtré de cette façon qu'il risque de devenir violent, or c'est ce que nous voulons tous éviter.

-Certes, abandonna le Brésilien. Si toi et Shaka estimez qu'il peut sortir, alors pourquoi pas.

-J'accepte à une condition : que ses heures de sorties soient décalées par rapport à celles des autres pensionnaires, insista Shion.

-Les liens sociaux sont aussi importants que des heures de liberté, même si elle est surveillée, intervint Shaka en secouant la tête. Si nous voulons faire un bilan aussi objectif que possible, nous devons lui permettre de cohabiter avec les autres, voir comment il évolue parmi eux, s'il fait preuve de violence ou non envers ceux qui l'entourent.

-C'est risqué, protesta Shion. Je suis d'accord pour laisser un peu de leste à Egidio Granchio, mais nous devons aussi penser aux autres patients.

-Si nous les sélectionnons, est-ce que ça irait ? proposa Marine dans une tentative de conciliation. Nous pouvons permettre à quelques patients d'être en contact avec lui, ceux qui sont le moins influençables par exemple, ou ceux qui auraient le moins de risque d'être violent.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Camus. De plus, il sortira sous surveillance policière, infirmière et psychologique : moi ou Shaka superviserons ses sorties avec les autres pensionnaires.

-Dans ce cas, si tout le monde est d'accord, j'accepte, finit par dire Shion. Quels patients seraient de sortie ?

-Je doute que Saga soit une bonne option, déclara Shina.

-Kagaho non plus, intervint Aldébaran. J'imagine déjà le cocktail explosif si les deux devaient être dans la même pièce !

-Seiya est inoffensif et n'a pas un passif très lourd, proposa Milo. Il venait surtout pour un soutien plutôt que pour de réels soins.

-Va pour Seiya. Qui d'autre ?

-Julian ? Il est calme depuis plusieurs semaines, on peut tenter l'expérience.

-D'accord aussi pour Julian.

-J'aimerais aussi proposer Mu. »

Shion se tourna vers Marine, surpris.

« C'est quelqu'un d'un naturel doux, capable d'apaiser les esprits, expliqua-t-elle. Si jamais il devait y avoir une montée d'adrénaline, le temps que nous intervenions, il sera là pour calmer les humeurs.

-Elle n'a pas tord, lança Milo. Nous avons tous au moins une fois eu droit à une séance « d'absorption de mauvaises ondes », si je peux dire. »

Le directeur pinça les lèvres, peu convaincu.

« Laisse-lui une chance » souffla Marine.

Shion poussa un soupir et acquiesça.

« Très bien, on va laisser sortir Seiya, Julian et Mu en même temps qu'Egidio. Je compte sur vous tous pour être vigilants et réactifs. »

Tous les infirmiers approuvèrent de concert avant de se lever dans un même mouvement. Marine sentait son cœur battre la chamade, encore interloquée d'avoir ainsi proposé le frère de Shion pour cette « opération ». Mais elle ne regrettait pas : Mu serait parfait. Elle espérait juste que le jeune homme mette le holà sur sa curiosité, que l'infirmière savait sans fin. Il avait déjà lu la bibliothèque entière, se renseignait un peu sur chaque pensionnaire –mais jamais à mal, au contraire. Saga en était un exemple parfait, car Mu avait su comment l'aborder sans risquer un rejet de la part du Grec, ou une apparition de Kanon, le « jumeau » de Saga. Marine se rendit à la chambre du jeune homme, certaine d'avoir bien fait.

Et effectivement, il fut ravi.

« Bien sûr Marine, accepta-t-il aussitôt. Tu peux compter sur moi. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je suis sensé savoir ?

-A part qu'il a tué des gens, non, le calma-t-elle. Sois prudent, veille aussi sur Seiya et Julian, d'accord ? On sera juste à côté, mais ça peut se passer trop vite pour qu'on ait le temps d'intervenir.

-Je saurai à son cosmos s'il veut tenter quelque chose.

-Mu, je suis sérieuse, l'interrompit Marine en lui attrapant le bras. C'est moi qui ai proposé que tu sois présent, malgré le désaccord évident de ton frère. Je peux encore décider de décaler ton heure de sortie. Alors pas d'histoire de cosmos ou de chevaliers ou que sais-je, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Mu hocha la tête sans hésiter. Il était trop curieux de rencontrer cet Egidio pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il se sentait excité comme un enfant, malgré lui. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à l'infirmière qu'il avait senti « quelque chose » émaner de cet homme ? Elle ne croyait pas au cosmos, et le terme « aura » n'avait aucune signification particulière à ses yeux, en tout cas aucune qui permette de mettre vraiment un mot sur cette sensation. Oui, il y avait un cosmos chez lui qui valait la peine qu'il s'attarde dessus, tout comme chaque personne avec qui il avait eu un contact. Certains avaient un cosmos enfoui, dont ils n'avaient aucune conscience. D'autres le niaient, comme Marine ou Shion. Certains comprenaient ce qu'il essayait de nommer, Shaka par exemple et Camus également dans une moindre mesure. Et il y avait des personnes, telles que Milo ou Aldébaran, qui semblaient vivre en harmonie avec leur cosmos, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Ces personnes-là attiraient toujours les gens, que ce soit pour leur bonne humeur, leur caractère compréhensif, ou toute autre raison. Des papillons de nuit attirés par la lumière.

Il ne savait pas en revanche comment était constitué le cosmos du nouvel arrivant. Il lui avait semblé obscur, une chape de brume épaisse qui paraissait l'entourer et l'étouffer. Alors qu'il ne l'avait vu que de loin lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, il avait ressenti cette obscurité stagnante autour de lui. Comment pouvait-il encore se lever et bouger, entravé comme il l'était ? Mu voulait comprendre. Plus que ça : il avait besoin de savoir. Dans un sens, c'était en apprendre plus sur lui-même également, de voir jusqu'où allait sa différence et sa compréhension de ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

Mu suivit Marine dans le couloir tandis qu'elle l'emmenait dans la salle commune. Julian et Seiya étaient déjà installés, et discutaient calmement. Si Mu n'avait pas d'affinité particulière avec Julian, il appréciait l'adolescent. Soucis familiaux, un peu paumé, il avait failli pencher du mauvais côté mais avait choisi de ne pas suivre la voie toute tracée que la vie lui proposait. Il avait demandé à être admis dans cet établissement, par le biais d'une connaissance de Camus, pour se ressourcer, discuter, voir de quoi il était fait. Mu le trouvait courageux à sa manière, de prendre les obstacles à bras-le-corps et contourner les évidences. Oui, souvent il était idiot, mais gentil. Et puis, un idiot parmi des fous, qui était finalement le plus atteint ?

Mu s'apprêtait à aller les saluer lorsqu'il se figea, faisant tiquer Marine. Il le sentait, tout ce noir. Il frémit, avant de se retourner pour regarder le nouveau venu.

Assez grand, les cheveux aux reflets bleutés, le regard sombre, un visage fin et sévère malgré un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres, un corps athlétique… Il était physiquement plus commun que ce à quoi le jeune homme se serait attendu. Mais il y avait son cosmos. Il était tellement sombre que Mu pouvait sentir l'anxiété de tous ceux présents dans la pièce. C'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à ce genre de phénomène. Cet homme était-il conscient de cette anti-attraction qu'il exerçait ? En jouait-il ? Sans doute, au vu de l'éclat satisfait qui brillait dans ses yeux.

Le personnel était sur les dents. Dokho et Aiolia étaient sur le qui-vive, Aldébaran avait un visage trop sévère, même Milo avait l'air dur. Shion, malgré son apparente maîtrise, ne devait pas être beaucoup plus serein que ses compagnons. A côté de Mu, Marine s'était elle aussi tendue. Julian et Seiya s'étaient tus à leur tour, et tout le monde semblait attendre que quelque chose se passe.

Mu s'avança vers Egidio, faisant face au cosmos ténébreux. L'Italien l'observa approcher, curieux malgré lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta à quelques pas, pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager encore un instant, avant de lâcher :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur. Viens avec moi, je vais te présenter. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, il lui prit le poignet et l'entraîna vers les deux autres patients, tandis qu'infirmiers et policiers semblaient perplexes. Marine soupira de soulagement et rit silencieusement : le plus surpris d'entre tous était sans conteste Egidio. L'expression de l'Italien avait valu de l'or.

« Je crois que ton frère vient de désamorcer une situation tendue, souffla Dokho à l'oreille de Shion.

-On dirait bien. Mais rien n'est encore gagné.

-Je sais. Rabat-joie » ajouta le Chinois avec un clin d'œil, avant de rejoindre Aiolia qui s'était déjà rapproché des quatre pensionnaires.

Sans se départir d'un léger sourire, Mu avait lancé la conversation, après avoir fait asseoir leur nouveau camarade à côté de lui. Seiya et Julian avaient semblé un peu sur le qui-vive, mais rapidement ils s'étaient détendus à leur tour et parlaient à nouveau normalement.

Egidio les laissa papoter comme des vieilles filles, son regard inspectant rapidement la salle où il avait été emmené. Elle était vraiment longue, avec de grandes fenêtres qui permettaient à la pièce d'être très lumineuse. Des tables avaient été installées à différents endroits de la pièce : certaines devaient servir pour les repas tandis que les autres étaient là pour les heures de sorties pendant lesquelles les pensionnaires pouvaient lire, jouer, discuter. Néanmoins, il put voir les cadenas qui maintenaient les fenêtres closes, et le quadrillage des vitres ne permettait pas à un adulte de passer au travers, même après avoir cassé le verre.

Il se retourna vers ses camarades forcés, pour constater qu'ils le regardaient avec attention.

« Quoi ? lâcha-t-il.

-C'est bien ce que je disais, il ne t'a pas écouté, commenta Seiya.

-Je te demandais de quelle région tu es originaire, répéta Mu sans s'offenser le moins du monde.

-Je suis né près de Naples, répondit Egidio un peu à contrecœur.

-J'ai atterri à Rome une fois, révéla Julian. Je voulais voir le Pape pour forger une alliance avec lui…

-Ne recommence pas avec tes histoires de dominer le monde, le prévint Seiya. Tu as réussi à te battre contre Poséidon, alors ne replonge pas ! »

Putain. Il avait oublié un instant qu'il était chez les tarés, mais là, la réalité lui revenait avec une bonne gifle dans la figure.

« Julian a été possédé par Poséidon, le dieu des mers, lui expliqua Mu à voix basse. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'il a réussi à contrer ses intentions malveillantes, mais parfois…

-Ouais, je vois » railla l'Italien.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, appréciant peu le ton moqueur qu'avait eu leur nouveau camarade.

« Si j'étais toi, je ferais un effort pour m'intégrer ici et faire bonne figure.

-J'ai jamais été très sociable, ça va pas commencer maintenant.

-Je doute que tu sois ravi de passer plusieurs semaines enfermé dans ta chambre, mais soit, comme tu voudras. Sache juste une chose : nous sommes tous frères ici, t'attaquer à l'un de nous, c'est te confronter à tous.

-Oh, j'ai peur, rit Egidio. En fait t'es assez marrant comme type. »

Mu posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Seiya, qui s'apprêtait à répliquer violemment. Un coup d'œil aux policiers et aux infirmiers lui confirma qu'ils avaient senti la situation s'envenimer et qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir à tout instant. Il poussa un soupir en réalisant que c'était en partie de sa faute, mais il tenait à protéger ses camarades avant toute chose.

« Je pense que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases, reprit-il plus calmement. Maintenant que tu sais à quoi t'attendre, peut-être as-tu des questions sur la façon dont fonctionne le Sanctuaire ? »

Egidio se renfrogna : rester enfermé l'avait rendu irritable, et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi inactif. Il avait un besoin viscéral d'action, et une bonne petite bagarre n'aurait pas été de refus. Seulement, il devait se contenir : profil bas, bon sang ! Heureusement, le jeune homme avait réussi à calmer l'atmosphère et sans doute aussi à lui éviter un retour brutal dans sa cellule.

« Combien il y a de fous ici ?

-Au total nous sommes une petite dizaine, répondit Mu. La majorité d'entre nous est ici de façon permanente, mais quelques uns viennent uniquement dans la journée. A propos Seiya, tu vas retourner bientôt vivre chez toi ?

-Shiryu m'a proposé une collocation, approuva l'adolescent. Je pense partir d'ici quelques jours.

-C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je suis content pour toi.

-Merci ! Et toi ? » demanda-t-il finalement, soudain mal à l'aise.

Mu esquissa un sourire, tandis que le regard inquisiteur de l'Italien se posait sur lui. De tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés ou croisés jusqu'à présent, ce jeune homme aux cheveux longs et violets –non mais sans blague, son coiffeur devait être encore plus fou pour s'occuper d'une tignasse pareille- était de loin le plus normal. Il avait pu constater qu'il avait du répondant, savait apaiser les autres et semblait vraiment concerné par ses camarades. Alors oui, même s'il ne devait rester que quelques jours, Egidio était curieux d'en apprendre plus.

« Je doute que Shion soit d'accord pour me laisser rentrer pour le moment, tu sais, répondit finalement Mu sans parvenir à cacher complètement sa déception. Mais je suis très bien ici. Kiki vient me voir régulièrement, et je m'entends plutôt bien avec tout le monde, je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

-Et tu n'arriverais pas à faire croire que ça va mieux ? tenta néanmoins Seiya. En prenant sur toi, je suis sûr que…

-Je ne peux pas renier qui je suis, le coupa Mu. J'en suis incapable.

-Je suis désolé…, s'excusa l'adolescent en baissant les yeux. C'est juste que… je trouve ça vraiment injuste. Tu n'as jamais fait de mal à personne, alors…

-Tu n'en sais rien, Seiya. »

Sur ces mots, Mu se leva et quitta le petit groupe. Marine vint vers lui, inquiète :

« Tout va bien ?

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura-t-il. Je suis un peu fatigué, je vais rentrer. »

Elle le laissa passer, sans le quitter des yeux. Comment ne pas voir l'éclat de tristesse dans son regard ? Elle se tourna finalement vers Shion, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, et déclara :

« Peut-être qu'il serait temps de considérer la sortie comme terminée ?

-Shaka, Camus ? demanda le directeur.

-Je suis d'accord, accepta le Français. Ce test a été plutôt concluant, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je suis de ton avis, opina Shaka. Il va vraiment falloir se pencher sur son cas.

-Très bien, on va raccompagner tout le monde » ordonna Aldébaran.

Les infirmiers et les policiers obtempérèrent avec soulagement. La tension du début avait beau avoir disparu rapidement, ils n'avaient pas été tranquilles, loin de là. Les trois pensionnèrent furent reconduits en silence, tandis que Shion, Shaka et Camus s'étaient éloignés vers la salle de pause.

« C'est vraiment étrange, commenta Shaka en jetant un coup d'œil aux quelques notes qu'il avait prises.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? s'enquit le directeur.

-Nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire qu'Egidio Granchio est dangereux, répondit l'Hindou en fronçant les sourcils. D'après le rapport que Camus et moi avons eu sur la garde à vue et les premières confrontations avec le tribunal, il a toujours fait preuve d'une certaine violence, aussi bien verbale que physique, et envers n'importe qui –je veux dire qu'il ne fait pas de distinction entre policier, procureur, ou autre.

-Il s'agissait quand même des forces de l'ordre dans sa globalité, rétorqua Camus. Nous ne savons pas spécialement comment il se comporte vis-à-vis de personnes lambda.

-C'est là où je voulais en venir, répondit Shaka en hochant la tête. Certes, il s'agissait d'une première rencontre, de sa première sortie, mais il ne m'a pas paru… Comment dire ? Ouvertement agressif.

-Qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? s'étonna Shion sans comprendre.

-Deux choses : soit il est véritablement malade, auquel cas il doit avoir une sorte de paranoïa ou alors peut-être un type de dédoublement de personnalité, à voir. Soit il joue très bien la comédie.

-Je ne sais pas quelle solution je préfère, avoua le directeur avec une moue pincée.

-Nous allons tirer ça au clair, le rassura Camus. Mais ça sera peut-être plus long que prévu. Toujours aucune nouvelle du psychologue mandaté ?

-Non, aucune. Je téléphonerai pour en savoir plus, décida Shion. Que fait-on pour Egidio, à présent ?

-Je propose de continuer les sorties avec Seiya, Julian et Mu, fit Shaka. A présent qu'il les a rencontrés, je trouve que c'est une bonne base pour commencer son intégration et continuer à approfondir notre analyse.

-Il y a quand même failli y avoir un soucis, tout à l'heure, objecta vaguement Shion.

-Rien que Mu n'a pas su régler.

-Je te rappelle qu'il s'agit avant tout d'un autre pensionnaire, pas de quelqu'un sur qui nous pouvons compter comme faisant partie du personnel soignant. Il est _malade_, Shaka. Il peut aussi avoir des réactions incontrôlables. »

Le blond comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et hocha la tête :

« Je ne l'oublie pas. Je pense juste que c'est aussi bénéfique pour lui de voir qu'on a confiance en lui. Et puisqu'on parle de ton frère, je tiens à te dire que tu devrais discuter avec lui plus souvent. Je comprends que ça doit être difficile pour toi d'avoir quelqu'un de ta famille dans ton établissement, mais c'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'il vienne ici, pour pouvoir veiller sur lui. Or tu lui rends de moins en moins visite. Il en a besoin, Shion. »

Ce dernier ne sut que répondre. Il avait beaucoup de travail, devait gérer le Sanctuaire et son foyer, s'occuper de Kiki, qu'il maternait un peu trop d'ailleurs, avait à peine le temps de se consacrer à Dokho… Mais oui, il ne pouvait qu'admettre délaisser son frère cadet, malgré lui –à moins qu'inconsciemment… ?

« Je vais essayer de faire un effort, promit Shion en réalisant son abandon progressif.

-C'est tout ce que je te demande. Kiki et toi êtes sa seule famille, et même s'il a fait du Sanctuaire son nouveau chez-lui, rien ne remplace ce genre de lien.

-Merci Shaka » conclut son supérieur.

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête avant de sortir, imité par Camus. Shion fixa la porte close encore un moment, avant de fermer les yeux avec un soupir. Il ne pouvait que se rendre compte de la véracité de ce que venait de lui dire Shaka, et pourtant… Un sentiment d'amertume l'envahit brusquement, et il se replongea brièvement dans ses souvenirs. Certes, c'est lui qui s'était battu contre les administrations afin de pouvoir héberger Mu dans son établissement. Il lui avait fait passer toute une batterie de tests, tous plus poussés que les précédents, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été concluant. Nul ne comprenait ce qui se passait dans la tête de son frère lorsqu'il avait ses crises, qui s'étaient petit à petit muées en quelque chose de permanent. Oui, il était malade, et dangereux. Ce n'était pas Shaka qui avait été obligé de séparer Mu et Kiki, ce n'était pas lui qui avait dû craindre une catastrophe à chaque fois qu'il rentrait le soir. Se serait-il blessé ? Aurait-il fait du mal à son cousin ? Serait-il parti en oubliant de revenir ? Trop de questions qui lui rendaient la vie impossible, physiquement et moralement, malgré le soutien de ses amis et de son compagnon. Et ce jour-là… Il avait vraiment cru que le pire était arrivé. Sa décision avait été prise en un instant, alors qu'il réfléchissait depuis des mois sur la meilleure façon de s'occuper de son frère. Il ne pouvait pas y arriver. Pas seul, pas chez lui, pas alors que Kiki avait besoin d'un foyer stable pour grandir.

Shion rouvrit les yeux. Il avait toujours veillé à ne jamais fuir ses responsabilités, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant et ne tenait pas à regretter quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de son cadet. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne à son sort. Il se leva et quitta son bureau, décidé à passer plus de temps avec Mu. Il se dirigea dans le couloir aux portes peintes, la poitrine serrée. Depuis quand était-il aussi inquiet de voir son frère ? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cela le mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Il arriva face à la porte mauve, bariolée de moutons blancs. Il toqua faiblement avant d'ouvrir :

« Mu, c'est moi. Je passais voir comment tu allais après ta rencontre avec notre nouveau pensionnaire… »

Le jeune homme se trouvait face à la fenêtre. Il se retourna et Shion comprit aussitôt qu'il était dans une de ses périodes de lucidité.

« Ça s'est bien passé. Tu étais là, non ?

-Je voulais ton ressenti, tenta l'aîné. Tu es parti vite et tu semblais bouleversé.

-Je me suis souvenu de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, répondit Mu en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste inconscient de protection. Ça fait mal. »

Shion s'approcha de lui dans un élan et le prit dans ses bras. D'abord récalcitrant, le cadet finit par se laisser aller et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son frère.

« Ça faisait longtemps que t ne m'avais pas enlacé de cette façon, commenta-t-il doucement.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, s'excusa Shion. Je t'ai délaissé ces derniers temps, je n'aurais pas dû.

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de me voir ici. Je comprends.

-Mais je suis sensé t'aider, protesta Shion. Au lieu de ça… Je n'essaye même pas de comprendre ce qui t'arrive.

-Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse le comprendre, sourit Mu. Ni même que je sois capable de l'expliquer sans paraître encore plus fou que je le suis déjà. »

Shion ne sut que répondre et préféra rester silencieux. Mu finit par se détacher de lui et lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

« Pour en revenir à mon nouveau partenaire d'infortune, autant que je puisse avoir un avis neutre, il me paraît… perturbé. Il y a quelque chose en lui qui semble être latent, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. C'est la couleur de son cosmos…

-Mu, soupira Shion.

-Je sais que tu n'y crois pas, le coupa le jeune homme. Mais écoute-moi ! Je suis persuadé qu'il a besoin d'aide.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est ici, commenta l'aîné.

-Non, il est ici en attendant d'être puni, rectifia Mu. C'est un meurtrier, n'est-ce pas ? Que fait-il dans un institut psychiatrique si ce n'est attendre sa condamnation ? Ce n'est pas de ça dont il a besoin, Shion.

-Tu l'as dit, il a tué des gens ! Il doit être emprisonné, c'est la loi.

-Est-ce que la loi a toujours raison ? s'étonna Mu. Pourquoi a-t-il commis ces meurtres ?

-Je ne sais pas et je ne tiens pas à le savoir, répondit Shion en secouant la tête. Ce qui m'importe, c'est qu'il soit hors d'état de nuire, où est sa place –en prison. Pense aux familles, tu crois que c'est juste pour elles qu'un assassin ne purge pas sa peine ?

-Non, consentit Mu. Mais ça ne me plaît pas.

-S'il te plaît, ne fais rien d'inconsidéré avec lui, s'inquiéta l'aîné. Tu es trop gentil pour ton propre bien, tu sais. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou que tu t'attaches trop à lui, tu comprends ? »

Mu hocha la tête. Shion écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage et sourit doucement :

« Je vais devoir y retourner. Je te promets que je vais faire un effort à l'avenir et venir te voir plus souvent.

-Ça me fera plaisir, fit le jeune homme en lui retournant son sourire. Mais ménage-toi un peu aussi, tu as l'air épuisé. »

Tandis que Shion quittait sa chambre, Mu fronça les sourcils : si personne ne voulait aider Egidio, il ne tenait pas à l'abandonner –pas alors que lui-même savait ce que ça faisait de voir son entourage être dépassé par les évènements et se désintéresser de son sort.

Il allait découvrir ce que signifiait ce cosmos noir.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

NDA : Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews pour le chapitre précédent d'IND ! Je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais avec les vacances de Noël, les révisions, la vie privée mouvementée et encore plein d'autres rebondissements, je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira également !

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction !

Reviews anonymes :

**Portgasd. Anita** : Oui, Kagaho fait partie des internés ! Mais je ne fais que le citer, autrement ma fiction (qui est déjà plus longue que ce que j'avais initialement prévu !) serait trop longue et trop difficile à gérer pour moi ! Quant à la confrontation cancer/gémeau, qui sait, qui sait... ;) Merci à toi pour ta review !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Egidio tenta de décrisper ses mâchoires, sans succès. Le regard scrutateur de l'expert envoyé par le tribunal n'aidait pas spécialement à le mettre à l'aise, loin de là. Pourtant, c'était précisément ce qu'il était sensé faire… Merde quoi, il avait jamais été bon au club de théâtre !

Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il avait été interné. Une semaine à ne sortir qu'au compte goutte, jamais à la même heure, et toujours étroitement surveillé. Il rejoignait les trois tarés dans la grande salle et passait une heure avec eux, à jouer le fou bien élevé. Mais si au début la comédie lui tapait sur le système, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait fini par se prêter au jeu et à apprécier ces sorties. Après tout, c'était le seul moment de la journée où il n'avait pas à contempler le mur de sa piaule, alors autant en profiter un peu.

Julian était de loin le moins intéressant des trois, à première vue. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup, et quand il le faisait, c'était de façon grandiloquente et imbue de lui-même, quand il n'était pas en plein monologue. Seiya le recadrait souvent, et le visage boudeur de celui qui se prenait pour Poséidon était plutôt cocasse dans ces moments-là.

Le jeune homme valait déjà mieux que le pseudo dieu des mers. Il avait un humour peu recherché mais efficace, et l'Italien ne demandait pas mieux. Il incarnait la joie de vivre et voir quelqu'un sourire de bien-être changeait des têtes d'enterrement que tiraient les policiers qui le surveillaient toute la journée.

Mais le plus passionnant était sans conteste Mu. Discret mais curieux, il savait tout sur tout le monde, ou presque. Calme, posé, il avait l'assurance tranquille des gens simples et heureux. Mais malgré ça, Egidio sentait la part bien plus sombre du jeune homme. Après tout, il avait bien dû faire quelque chose pour se retrouver ici. Seiya avait presque réussi à lui faire avouer, mais depuis, c'était comme si tout était oublié. Si l'adolescent ne tenait sans doute pas à déterrer la question, l'Italien se sentait l'âme d'un archéologue. Il voulait savoir qui se cachait sous le physique angélique de Mu.

Il avait d'abord voulu s'intégrer, histoire de ne plus paraître autant suspect. Il donnait parfois son avis dans les conversations, les écoutait babiller la plupart du temps et pensait à autre chose le plus souvent. Il observait avec attention les lieux, qu'il connaissait par cœur à présent, et décryptait ses chers camarades. Leurs attitudes, leurs sourires, leurs mains, leur voix.

Au bout d'une semaine, il avait prévu de passer à la case suivante : démasquer Mu, afin de casser l'ennui qui le menaçait. Il avait même plus ou moins préparé une vague excuse pour lui parler seul à seul, l'envie de se décharger un peu du poids qui l'accablait, ce genre de blagues. Mais non, l'expert avait pointé son nez, alors qu'ils l'attendaient depuis des jours. Il avait bien remarqué les expressions furieuses du directeur et des infirmiers, ainsi que les visages pincés des psychologues qui avaient commencé à le suivre.

« C'est le grand jour pour toi, Deathmask ! » avait lâché le jeune flic en le conduisant dans la salle pour sa sortie.

Petit con.

Mais il avait raison, le chaton. Il allait devoir berner ce type dégingandé, aux lunettes rondes trop grandes qui lui tombaient sans arrêt du nez. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il n'avait eu qu'une envie : lui arracher les yeux. Au moins le problème de la monture trop grande serait réglé…

Il avait donc pris sur lui pour ne rien répliquer au jeune policier, avait fait mine de ne pas s'intéresser à l'expert, et avait dû faire une croix sur son projet du jour. Il se savait observé, au point d'être persuadé d'entendre le crayon gratter sur le carnet.

Il sentit soudain une main sur son bras et croisa les yeux clairs de Mu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, sourit-il.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Julian.

-Un ennemi vient d'arriver et essaye de s'en prendre à Egidio, expliqua Mu.

-Nous ne devons pas laisser un camarade seul dans l'adversité ! s'écria Seiya, immédiatement dans son rôle.

-Excellent état d'esprit, chevalier, approuva le jeune homme. Le cosmos de cet homme est malsain, je le sens d'ici.

-Je ne vais pas laisser cet individu s'octroyer le luxe d'être le centre de l'attention, intervint Julian en relevant le menton. Je suis avec vous. Que fait-on ?

-Une diversion ! » chuchota l'adolescent avec excitation.

Trop stupéfait pour réagir, Egidio se contenta de les regarder tour à tour. Dire que son sort se retrouvait entre les mains de trois givrés du ciboulot. Qui semblaient d'ailleurs en grande conversation, hochant la tête à tour de rôle.

« Allons-y ! » lâcha Mu, lançant le début des opérations.

Avant d'avoir pu poser la moindre question, l'Italien vit Julian se lever d'un seul coup et s'écrier :

« Comment oses-tu poser les yeux sur moi, sale humain ! »

Un sursaut parcourut les infirmiers, qui commencèrent à s'avancer, prêts à intervenir.

« Oui, toi, entité inférieure qui fait mine de ne pas me voir, n'essaye pas de m'ignorer ! cria Julian en se dirigeant vers l'expert à grands pas.

-Julian, calme-toi ! intervint Seiya en rejoignant leur camarade.

-Appelle-moi Poséidon, cingla-t-il en se tournant vers l'adolescent.

-Sire Poséidon, il ne s'agit que d'une poussière, reprit Seiya avec sérieux –mais ses yeux brillants d'amusement risquaient de le trahir à tout moment. Vous ne devriez pas lui prêter attention.

-Il gâche ma vue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? » murmura Egidio à l'intention de Mu.

Le jeune homme se retint de rire et lui fit signe de se lever :

« Ils s'amusent. Viens, quittons la pièce. Je crois que tu ne connais pas le reste du bâtiment ? »

L'Italien le laissa lui prendre la main et l'emmener à sa suite à l'insu de l'équipe, trop occupée à calmer la crise de Julian qui menaçait de s'en prendre à l'expert. Mu le conduisit dans un couloir, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la sensation de faire l'école buissonnière, et par Athéna, ce que ça faisait du bien ! Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été qu'un malade obéissant, aidant les autres et souhaitant poser le moins de problème à son frère, mais là, il avait follement envie de s'amuser. Et puis, il voulait éclaircir le mystère d'Egidio et de son cosmos noir.

« Regarde, là ce sont les jardins, fit-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près d'une porte vitrée menant à l'extérieur.

-Vous n'y allez jamais ?

-Pas vraiment. Ils préfèrent éviter de nous faire sortir.

-En gros, on est enfermés quoi, commenta l'Italien.

-Il n'y a pas de meilleur prisonnier que celui qui croit la serrure fermée. »

L'Italien haussa un sourcil dubitatif : Mu essayait-il de lui faire croire que la porte n'était pas verrouillée ? Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire avant de rajouter :

« L'air frais me manque.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? lâcha subitement Egidio. Tu m'as parlé de quasiment tout le monde, sauf de toi. »

Mu fit la moue, mal à l'aise. Il tenta de se dérober, mais il croisa les yeux noirs de son camarade qui le clouèrent presque sur place. Le cosmos d'Egidio l'assaillit violemment, le prenant par surprise. Un instant décontenancé, Mu ne put que contempler l'abîme qui entourait l'Italien. Un faible éclat doré attira brusquement son attention : une lueur pure, camouflée par les volutes obscures qui tentaient de l'étouffer. Mu tendit la main, essayant de l'attraper.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » protesta Egidio en sentant la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa joue.

Mu cligna des yeux, perdu, laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

« Je l'ai vue… marmonna-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton cosmos enfermer ce qui est bon en toi, reprit Mu avec plus d'assurance.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda l'Italien, perplexe.

-Ton cosmos ! Il est trop noir, ce n'est pas normal. Il a dû t'arriver quelque chose, je ne vois que ça. J'aimerais savoir… C'est la première fois que je vois un cosmos comme le tien, tu comprends ? »

Egidio eut un mouvement de recul. En moins de cinq minutes, il avait vu des aspects du jeune homme qu'il ignorait totalement, et qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ne pas connaître. Mais sa curiosité avait été la plus forte, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« T'es complètement taré, souffla-t-il.

-Je suis ici pour une bonne raison, ricana Mu d'un ton acerbe. Pas comme toi.

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! siffla l'Italien, piqué au vif.

-J'en sais plus que ce que tu ne penses, rétorqua le jeune homme avec un sourire ironique. Ça doit être difficile de se faire passer pour un fou quand on est totalement sain d'esprit, non ? Bien sûr, jouer la comédie, ça marche un temps. Après tout, si le juge a demandé à ce que tu sois examiné par des spécialistes et interné en attendant un rapport, c'est que tu es plutôt bon acteur. »

Mortifié, l'Italien ne sut quoi dire. Il ne comprenait pas les changements qui s'opéraient chez son camarade de façon aussi radicale. Même s'il ne pouvait pas se vanter de le connaître depuis longtemps, il ne parvenait pas à imaginer Mu autrement que gentil et sincère. Celui qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas le « vrai » Mu, il en était persuadé. Mais en attendant, c'était avec lui qu'il devait composer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il finalement.

-Ce que je veux ? répéta le jeune homme d'une voix plus calme. J'aimerais juste rentrer chez moi, et que tout ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être fou. C'est atroce de le savoir et de n'être conscient que de temps en temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, exactement ? demanda Egidio.

-Ils disent que je me suis inventé un monde parallèle dans lequel je vis la plupart du temps, répondit Mu en se tournant vers la vitre, le regard lointain. Dans ce monde là, je suis un Chevalier. Je défends les gens et mes compagnons d'arme. J'ai un but, une raison de vivre… Mais ils ne comprennent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ?

-Servir Athéna est un honneur, pas une malédiction. »

Egidio poussa un soupir. Il était perdu, mais une chose était sûre : son camarade était redevenu lui-même. Un bruit de course retentit soudain dans le couloir : le directeur, les policiers et des infirmiers arrivaient en courant. L'Italien n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà maintenu au sol, bras derrière le dos.

« Mu ! Tu n'es pas blessé ? demanda Shion en prenant son frère par les épaules.

-Non pourquoi ? s'étonna Mu.

-Quand on a vu que vous aviez disparu, tous les deux, on a craint le pire ! avoua Marine, les yeux tremblant de larmes de soulagement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai proposé à Egidio de lui faire visiter les lieux, répondit tout naturellement le jeune homme.

-Quoi ? lâcha Shion en clignant des paupières.

-Nous n'aurions fait que vous gêner si nous étions restés dans la même pièce que Julian, expliqua Mu en souriant. Et comme Egidio ne connaît pas l'institut, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée de prendre un peu l'air. C'était très agréable. »

Resté en retrait, Milo s'avança et posa une main apaisante sur le bras d'Aiolia, qui maintenait l'Italien immobile :

« Compte tenu des circonstances, je crois que ce genre de réaction est inutile. »

Le Grec lança un regard interrogateur vers Dokho, qui acquiesça. Il relâcha lentement Egidio, qui se redressa lentement et en retenant une grimace : il serrait fort, le petit jeune !

« On aura à parler, tous les deux, souffla Shion à son frère avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe. Nous allons les ramener dans leur chambre, je crois qu'on a eu suffisamment d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. »

Milo s'imposa aux côtés de l'Italien, défiant les deux policiers d'intervenir. Il n'appréciait guère d'avoir un assassin comme patient, comme tous les autres, mais le comportement agressif d'Aiolia l'avait agacé. Et si ledit Deathmask avait voulu faire du mal à Mu, il aurait eu largement le temps de le faire. C'était pour lui un résultat positif, et une preuve qu'il était momentanément digne de confiance, en tout cas assez pour qu'il le conduise à sa chambre sans qu'il soit menotté par les deux policiers. Dokho lui fit un sourire et les laissa passer devant, tandis qu'Aiolia plissait les lèvres.

« Marine, tu veux bien raccompagner Mu ? Je vais régler les choses avec l'expert » lâcha Shion d'une voix sèche.

La jeune femme acquiesça et prit la main de son patient. Ils firent le trajet sans un mot. Etrangement, Marine se sentait trahie : jamais Mu n'avait agi d'une telle façon depuis qu'il avait été interné. Elle lui faisait confiance, et là ! Comment expliquer ça ? Deathmask avait-il une mauvaise influence sur lui ? Non, Mu n'était pas le genre de personne sur qui on pouvait avoir l'ascendant. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et dans un sens, elle avait peur de connaître la réponse.

Arrivés dans la chambre du jeune homme, elle referma la porte et se tourna vers lui, décidée malgré tout à lui poser la question qui la taraudait :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris, Mu ? Et ne me sors pas l'excuse de la visite de courtoisie, s'il te plaît. »

Il eut l'obligeance de paraître gêné, puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

« Cet homme, qui est venu aujourd'hui…

-L'expert.

-Il n'en serait rien ressorti de bon s'il avait vu Egidio. Il avait peur et n'aurait jamais agi comme il le fait depuis qu'il est ici.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Vous l'avez pris au piège, Marine. Tous ici, vous n'avez qu'une envie : qu'il parte. Sans lui laisser la moindre chance. Alors moi, je lui en ai donné une.

-Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui as orchestré tout ce remue-ménage ?! s'écria la jeune femme. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? Julian a presque agressé l'expert !

-Julian était du même avis que moi, rétorqua Mu. J'ai fait ce que j'ai considéré juste. Je n'ai mis personne en danger.

-Il aurait pu te faire du mal, Mu !

-Il ne l'a pas fait. A aucun moment il n'a été menaçant. Il aurait pu me blesser, il aurait pu essayer de s'enfuir, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Et ça, je ne crois pas que vous ou cet expert l'auriez compris si je n'étais pas intervenu. »

Marine resta silencieuse, chamboulée. Elle était en colère contre son ami, contre l'idée qu'il avait eue –utiliser Julian pour prendre la poudre d'escampette ? Mais malgré elle, elle comprenait, et elle s'en voulait. Oui, sans Mu, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cet homme n'était peut-être pas si dangereux que ça. Pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à être totalement convaincue, contrairement au jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas oublié son regard à son arrivée à l'institut, ni la peur profonde qu'elle avait ressentie.

« Shion ne va pas être content, dit-elle soudain.

-Je ne regrette pas. J'espère juste qu'Egidio ne sera pas encore plus confiné à cause de moi. »

La jeune femme poussa un soupir et pinça les lèvres.

« Il y a une chose que tu dois comprendre, Mu, lâcha-t-elle sévèrement. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le frère de Shion ou mon ami que ça te donne le droit de faire ce que tu veux. Il y a des règles à respecter, et tu les as enfreintes.

-Rien ne m'interdit de servir de guide à un camarade.

-Ne joue pas sur les mots, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler ! s'agaça Marine. Si tu continues ce petit jeu, il n'en ressortira rien de bon, que ce soit pour toi ou pour les autres. Réfléchis-y avant de recommencer. »

Elle se leva et quitta la chambre sans un regard pour le jeune homme. C'était son rôle en tant qu'infirmière de veiller sur ses patients, et Mu se mettait en danger, consciemment ou non. Et ça, elle ne l'accepterait pas. Sa décision prise, elle se dirigea dans les couloirs d'un pas résolu, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre de l'Italien. Aiolia et Dokho lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Marine, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? interrogea le Chinois.

-Je veux lui parler.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, grommela le Grec.

-Ce n'était pas une question, Aiolia, rétorqua sa compagne sèchement. Ouvrez la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-Voir comment il va, c'est mon métier, non ?

-Marine…

-Aiolia, on ne va pas se disputer ici, l'interrompit-elle. Je ne risque rien, et si jamais il tente quoi que ce soit, je hurlerai, d'accord ? Maintenant laissez-moi passer. »

Dokho fronça les sourcils, appréciant peu de se retrouver entre les deux jeunes gens. Enfin, qui était-il pour juger les problèmes de couples ? Si Marine estimait devoir vérifier la santé de l'Italien, il n'allait pas remettre son jugement en cause.

« Tu as cinq minutes » accepta-t-il en lui laissant le passage.

La Grecque acquiesça et entra dans la chambre, sans se soucier du regard blessé de son petit ami. Ils discuteraient tranquillement le soir venu, chez eux, sans l'agitation latente de l'institut.

L'Italien était allongé en chien de faïence sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il ouvrit un œil curieux en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer et se redressa avec nonchalance.

« C'est la première fois que vous venez, remarqua-t-il.

-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui est un jour fait d'exceptions, riposta la jeune femme. Restez assis. »

Egidio obtempéra. L'infirmière avait un visage sévère qui ne lui allait pas. Il l'avait vue, aux côtés des autres soignants, alors qu'il était supposé discuter tranquillement tricot et biscuits avec Mu, Seiya et Julian. Elle avait d'ordinaire un sourire aux lèvres, beaucoup plus seyant. Là, il avait clairement la sensation qu'elle lui en voulait personnellement.

« Je viens de parler avec Mu, confirma Marine en croisant les bras. Il m'a dit que c'est lui qui vous avait fait sortir de la salle. »

Perplexe, l'Italien préféra rester silencieux. Il ne tenait pas spécialement à se la mettre à dos –surtout que d'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était la nana du jeune flic. Quelle ironie du sort…

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez pu lui dire, mais je vous préviens : je tiens à lui, et je ne permettrai pas que vous lui fassiez du mal, c'est clair ?

-Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit Eigido.

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites. Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi il est ici ? demanda-t-elle abruptement. Il a failli tuer son cousin pendant une de ses crises, fit-elle en voyant le mouvement de négation de son vis-à-vis. Il est ailleurs, et il ne se rend absolument pas compte de ce qu'il fait. C'est lâche de profiter d'une personne foncièrement bonne parce qu'elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Alors la prochaine fois qu'il a une idée de ce genre pour vous aider, rendez-lui service et ne l'écoutez pas. »

Il fronça les sourcils sans prononcer un mot. Quoi, elle le menaçait ? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment vu leur différence de gabarit ? Certes, pour l'instant il devait se tenir à carreau, mais il avait une excellente mémoire.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il peut voir en vous qui l'intéresse à ce point… souffla-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

-Il a parlé de mon cosmos, intervint-il finalement, saisissant l'occasion d'en apprendre plus sur Mu.

-Il vous l'a dit ? s'étonna sincèrement Marine. D'habitude, il n'aime pas trop le mentionner. »

Elle le regarda quelques instants en silence, avant de marmonner :

« Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'il n'assiste plus à vos sorties. Ce sera mieux pour vous deux. »

Une gifle l'aurait moins pris par surprise que cette annonce. Stupéfait, il eut la sensation d'une véritable douche froide. Il fallait qu'il garde contact avec Mu, être sûr qu'il ne révèle pas à tout le monde qu'il jouait la comédie. Même si le jeune homme était fou, sa crédibilité auprès de l'infirmière et de Shion serait toujours plus importante que la sienne, et s'il lâchait l'information au détour d'une conversation, il serait cuit.

« Non ! s'écria-t-il alors en se levant. S'il vous plaît ! »

Sa réaction étonna Marine qui recula d'un pas, alarmée. Merde. Vite, trouver une excuse bidon à lui servir !

« Je sais que c'est égoïste de demander ça au vu de ce qui vient de se passer, hasarda-t-il en fouillant sa mémoire pour se souvenir des quelques phrases issues de romans pour gamines que sa sœur lisait quand elle était ado. Mais je me sens bien quand il est là. Il est apaisant, vous comprenez ? J'ai l'impression que je vais bien quand il est là, et… »

Lentement, le visage de l'infirmière changea. Surprise, incompréhension, doute.

« Je ne crois pas que…

-Je vous en prie ! C'est important pour moi. Vous avez dû le remarquer aussi, non ? Quand il me parle, c'est comme si tout le poids de l'univers s'envolait. »

Bon, là il en faisait sans doute beaucoup trop. Mais bizarrement, ce fut la phrase qui sembla convaincre la jeune femme, car elle hocha faiblement la tête.

« Il a ce don là, c'est vrai. Je vais y réfléchir » dit-elle avant de sortir de la pièce, le laissant seul et éberlué.

On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était plutôt doué pour la comédie, finalement.

**-/-**

« Je vous prie encore de bien vouloir excuser l'incident de tout à l'heure » déclara Shion à l'expert.

L'homme hocha la tête avec une expression pincée. Il avait beau avoir entendu d'excellents échos concernant cet institut et savoir qu'une personne mentalement instable pouvait à tout moment rechuter, se faire agresser par un mégalomane n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

« Concernant le but premier de votre visite… reprit Shion.

-Je n'ai pas pu me faire une idée de votre patient, le coupa l'expert. Et malheureusement, mon planning est excessivement chargé, je ne pourrai pas revenir avant un moment. »

Une façon polie de préciser qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds ici.

« Que faisons-nous dans ce cas ?

-Je transmettrai un mot au tribunal spécifiant que je donne carte blanche à vos deux psychologues pour établir le profil psychologique d'Egidio Granchio. Ça suffira aux yeux de la loi. »

Shion acquiesça, peu convaincu. L'expert resta silencieux un instant avant d'ajouter :

« Simple avis personnel, mais vous devriez faire en sorte de le transférer ailleurs. Prison, hôpital psychiatrique, peu importe. D'après ce que j'ai lu et l'approche de vos deux collègues, je pense que vous vous épargneriez bien des soucis. Bonne fin de journée. »

Puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre sa voiture. Shion l'observa quitter le parking et s'enfoncer sur la route gravillonnée, plongé dans ses pensées. Oui, le transfert serait une bonne solution. Il lui faudrait juste trouver un établissement qui serait en mesure de le prendre en charge… Ce qui ne serait pas évident. Viendraient les « pourquoi » et il faudrait alors expliquer. Et Shion doutait qu'un autre institut accepte de s'en occuper sachant qu'il posait problème et qu'il avait déjà une place. Restait la prison, sous réserve du diagnostic de Camus et Shaka.

Un instant, il resta comme hébété. Il réalisait petit à petit ce qu'il venait de penser. Il voulait se débarrasser d'un patient. Rien de moins. Shion s'appuya au mur, désemparé. Depuis quand souhaitait-il mettre de côté les difficultés ?

Mais cet Egidio était dangereux.

Son frère l'avait fait sortir de la salle. Ils avaient disparu pendant quelques minutes, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Jusqu'à ce que Marine réalise qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

Deathmask aurait pu tuer Mu. Mu aurait pu blesser Egidio.

Mu n'avait pas eu un tel sourire depuis des mois.

Plus encore que la peur, c'était un autre sentiment qui le blessait à présent. De la jalousie.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

NDA : bonjour à tous :) Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction !

Reviews anonymes :

**Portgasd. Anita** : merci pour ta review ! Oui, Kiki a manqué de se faire tuer, mais on en apprendra plus dans un futur chapitre -peut-être même le prochain, qui sait ? Marine a du caractère, ça c'est sûr, et elle va en avoir besoin :) A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Marine touillait son café depuis dix bonnes minutes à présent, perdue dans ses réflexions. Cela faisait deux jours que l'incident avait eu lieu, deux jours pendant lesquels Egidio était resté enfermé et que Mu refusait de sortir.

Elle et Shion étaient tombés d'accord. Ils en avaient certes discuté alors qu'ils étaient encore sous le choc, mais sur le moment, cela leur avait semblé la meilleure solution possible. Mu et Egidio ne devaient plus se revoir. La jeune femme avait occulté sa visite impromptue au prisonnier, ne sachant que penser des aveux de l'Italien. Depuis, ses paroles lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Il était peu crédible, mais elle aurait été hypocrite de dire qu'il avait raconté n'importe quoi : elle se sentait bien avec Mu, elle aussi. Sereine. Pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Egidio ?

Elle avait ensuite été obligée de l'annoncer à son ami. Mu l'avait écoutée en silence, et depuis, il n'avait pas dit un mot. La situation inquiétait à présent la jeune femme : elle ne comprenait pas l'influence qu'avait eu Egidio sur Mu en si peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : sortir le jeune homme de son mutisme, même si cela signifiait reprendre les sorties avec l'Italien.

« Même au concours tu n'avais pas l'air aussi soucieuse. »

Marine sursauta, manquant de renverser sa tasse. Shina eut un rire et se servit un café, avant de s'asseoir près de sa collègue et de demander :

« C'est Mu qui te tracasse, c'est ça ? Il boude toujours ?

-Oui, et je ne sais pas quoi faire, répondit la Grecque. J'ai parlé à Egidio, juste après qu'ils l'aient ramené dans sa chambre » avoua-t-elle d'une traite.

L'Italienne haussa un sourcil, surprise.

« Il m'a dit qu'il se sentait mieux quand il est avec Mu, reprit Marine en remuant à nouveau son breuvage. Je sais que c'est un assassin, et pourtant, je suis prête à le croire. Je ne suis pas objective. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? »

Shina fit la moue. Elle n'était pas du genre à jouer les psychologues de fortune, Shaka et Camus étaient là pour ça. Elle n'avait pas non plus la tendance de Marine à se poser trop de questions, ce qui lui avait valu le « gentil » surnom d'Obélix de la part de Milo _: on tape d'abord et on discute après_. Son charmant collègue avait d'ailleurs pu vérifier la véracité de cette expression la seconde qui avait suivi son intervention.

Mais là, elle voyait bien que sa collègue avait besoin d'un avis, quel qu'il soit.

« Il a toujours son sourire bizarre, les mêmes yeux de psychopathe et je ne lui confierai même pas une simple cuiller, lâcha-t-elle sans mâcher ses mots. Mais maintenant, il me remercie avant que je sorte de sa chambre. Je sais pas si c'est grâce à Mu, si c'est parce qu'il fait profil bas ou qu'en fait il n'est rien de plus qu'un vrai pauvre timbré. J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Mais il a changé. Maintenant la question est : est-ce qu'on prend le risque de les laisser se revoir, sachant que Mu arrivera peut-être à le calmer ? Ou a contrario que ce soit Egidio qui finisse par déteindre sur lui… Mais j'imagine que tu y as déjà pensé. »

Marine poussa un long soupir. Shina termina sa tasse puis se releva, avant de lâcher :

« La décision finale ne t'appartient pas de toute façon, mais à Shion. Cela dit, il vaut mieux demander pardon que permission. Et c'est bientôt l'heure de la sortie du matin. »

L'Italienne sortit avec un signe de la main. Marine se décida enfin à boire son café, devenu froid. Shina avait beau avoir un sacré caractère, elle l'appréciait beaucoup. Et elle avait bien fait de lui parler de son problème, car sa décision était enfin prise. Elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit la grande salle, où Milo surveillait Saga, assis dans un coin.

« J'ai un service à te demander, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je t'écoute ?

-Je vais laisser une chance à Mu de prouver qu'il a raison, répondit-elle avec assurance. Je veux que Shion soit témoin si ça fonctionne.

-Tu veux que Mu et Egidio se revoient, comprit le Grec. Tu es sûre de toi ?

-Certaine. J'espère juste ne pas me tromper.

-Moi j'espère que tu as préparé ton plaidoyer face à Shion ! répliqua Milo en secouant la tête. Je sais que vous êtes proches tous les deux, mais un conseil : n'abuse pas de votre lien. Il a confiance en toi, tu t'es toujours bien occupée de Mu… Ne foire pas tout, d'accord ?

-J'ai besoin de le faire, Milo. De voir si ça peut fonctionner ou pas. Si je ne leur laisse pas cette occasion, je vais regretter de ne pas la leur avoir donnée, tu comprends ?

-Très bien. Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

-Si jamais ça marche, l'amener ici pour qu'il se rende compte de lui-même, expliqua Marine. Et sinon… De l'éloigner de la pièce le temps de les ramener dans leur chambre. »

L'infirmier fit la moue avant de capituler :

« Je vais raccompagner Saga, et je te rejoins. »

**-/-**

Egidio se retourna encore une fois sur le matelas. Un excellent matelas, moelleux mais pas trop, qui ne couinait pas lamentablement dès qu'on avait la mauvaise idée de bouger les orteils. Le meilleur qu'il avait jamais eu pour dormir, peut-être, mais qui n'avait malheureusement aucune utilité pour apaiser ses doutes. Car depuis leur escapade, à lui et Mu, et la visite de Marine, il n'avait eu aucune nouvelle. L'infirmière avait-elle plaidé ou non en sa faveur ? Allait-il rester coincé ici encore longtemps ? Mu avait-il parlé à quiconque de son état réel ? L'ignorance allait finir par le rendre vraiment cinglé. Au moins, il aurait déjà sa place ici, c'était toujours un gain de temps énorme.

Il souleva une paupière en entendant la porte s'ouvrir : ce n'était pas l'heure habituelle à laquelle les soignants venaient. Il reconnut aussitôt les cheveux bruns de la Grecque. Il s'assit sur le lit, s'apprêtant à prendre la parole lorsqu'elle l'interrompit :

« Ne posez pas de questions et suivez-moi. »

Intrigué, l'Italien obéit. Il suivit la jeune femme dans les couloirs, escorté par ses deux gardes du corps en titre. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, où Mu était déjà présent.

« Egidio ! » s'écria-t-il en apercevant son camarade.

Ce dernier hésita sur la conduite à adopter et jeta un coup d'œil à Marine, qui hocha la tête sans un mot. Il rejoignit le jeune homme, qui lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« Comment vas-tu ? J'ai eu peur qu'ils refusent de te laisser sortir à nouveau ! » souffla Mu.

Malgré lui, l'Italien fut touché par l'attention sincère de son vis-à-vis, bien qu'elle le mette mal à l'aise. Ok, ils avaient joué à l'école buissonnières tous les deux, Mu avait compris ses réelles intentions, mais rien qui ne justifie son inquiétude à son égard. Au contraire, ce serait plutôt à lui de se faire du souci !

« Est-ce que tu as parlé à quelqu'un de notre conversation ? » demanda-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

Si le jeune homme fut vexé ou blessé, il n'en montra rien et fit non de la tête.

« Je ne dirai mot à personne. Tu peux me faire confiance. »

Egidio plissa brièvement les yeux, peu convaincu. Pourtant, il devait se faire une raison : il avait sa vie entre ses mains, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à surveiller son charmant camarade de près, le mettre dans sa poche et, si besoin, trouver de quoi le forcer à se taire. Un peu d'intimidation n'avait jamais tué personne, si ?

« Tu vas bien ? redemanda Mu.

-Maintenant oui, avoua-t-il finalement. C'est long deux jours sans sortir, en fait.

-Il ne tient qu'à toi que ça ne se reproduise pas, lâcha le jeune homme. Il va falloir que tu leur prouves que tu n'es pas dangereux.

-J'ai plutôt bien joué la comédie jusqu'à présent, grinça l'Italien. Je me débrouillerai. Tant que tu ne dis rien, je gèrerai la situation.

-Je ne pense pas que ça sera suffisant, rétorqua Mu. Tu vas devoir te débarrasser de ton cosmos noir. »

Egidio haussa un sourcil, sans comprendre.

« Tu peux préciser ?

-Je t'ai parlé du cosmos noir qui t'entoure. Tant qu'il sera présent, ils ne te croiront pas. Ils douteront, ils resteront sur leurs gardes, et ils ne seront jamais convaincus. Je peux t'aider, continua Mu avec entrain. Si j'arrive à comprendre ton cosmos, alors je pourrais te dire comment le défaire ! »

Sans savoir comment l'expliquer, l'Italien sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il se souvenait encore des différentes personnalités du jeune homme, et malgré lui, cela l'avait ébranlé. Derrière ce sourire franc et ces yeux clairs, se cachait un être sombre, avec des remords et de la tristesse. Alors si l'écouter blablater de pseudo psycho-pouvoirs accordés par une déesse Grecque pouvait lui permettre de garder le sourire, pourquoi pas ? Il pouvait bien lui faire plaisir. Et puis, ça lui donnerait l'opportunité de s'amuser un peu.

« Très bien, accepta-t-il. Je t'écoute : comment veux-tu procéder ? »

Comme prévu, Mu eut l'air ravi et le gratifia d'un nouveau sourire. Mais à sa grande surprise, il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre brièvement dans ses bras :

« Merci de me faire confiance. J'en serai digne, je le jure ! »

Totalement pris par surprise, l'Italien ne sut comment réagir. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prendre une quelconque décision, le jeune homme s'était rassit et avait repris la parole :

« Tout d'abord, il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'est le cosmos. Nous en avons tous un, mais nous n'en avons pas forcément conscience. Par exemple, il y a des personnes qui ont un charme naturel, vers qui on a envie d'aller : cela provient notamment de leur cosmos qu'ils utilisent pour attirer les gens à eux. Les politiciens par exemple, ont l'habitude de travailler sur leur personnalité, leurs expressions et par là même, leur cosmos.

-Pour l'instant je suis encore, ça va.

-Bien. A contrario, il y a les gens qu'on fuit. Par instinct, on sent qu'il ne faut pas rester près d'eux, qu'ils sont dangereux, malsains… Comme toi et ton cosmos noir. »

Egidio fit la moue, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir flatté ou non d'être pris en exemple. Mais Mu ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper, puisqu'il continua sans s'interrompre :

« Ce qu'il faut, c'est que tu arrives à travailler ton cosmos, à le manipuler comme tu l'entends. De cette façon, tu pourras atténuer sa couleur, et peut-être la changer.

-Et après ça, les gens me croiront, conclut son camarade en croisant les bras. Ça a l'air simple, dit comme ça.

-Tu sais, ça fait bien dix ans que j'ai pris conscience de mon cosmos, révéla Mu. Je ne crois pas avoir encore atteint la limite de ma compréhension sur ce domaine, j'apprends chaque jour. Je vais essayer de t'enseigner ce que je sais. Mais pour que je puisse t'apprendre comment gérer ton cosmos, il va falloir que je le comprenne.

-Pourtant tu sais déjà comment ça marche, non ?

-Je ne sais pas si tous les cosmos sont abordables de la même façon, se désola le jeune homme. Je ne connais que le mien. Je pense que chaque cosmos est rattaché à la personnalité de la personne.

-En gros, tu es gentil et ton cosmos est blanc, je suis un vilain méchant et le mien est tout noir, c'est ça ? se moqua Egidio.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu que le mien est blanc, protesta Mu. Et si le tien est si sombre, c'est parce que tu l'as voulu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Si tu es si seul, c'est que tu as fait en sorte de l'être, non ? Tu as influencé ton cosmos, et il a suivi la part de toi que tu veux que les autres voient. Tu es une sorte de politicien, sauf que tu veux éloigner les gens.

-Visiblement, ça a plutôt bien marché, ricana l'Italien. Je suis vraiment bien meilleur acteur que ce que je pensais.

-Est-ce que tu veux changer, ou non ? demanda Mu avec sérieux. Si tu n'en as pas la volonté, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider, tu sais. Si tu préfères te complaire dans la solitude, libre à toi, mais je trouve ça dommage de nier la bonté que j'ai vu en toi.

-Quelle bonté ? grinça Egidio, piqué au vif. Tu parles comme si tu connaissais tout de moi, sauf que tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu ne fais que supposer.

-Mais je suppose juste, sourit doucement le jeune homme. N'est-ce pas ? »

Son compagnon préféra ne pas répondre et se détourna, vexé, un air boudeur au visage. Un éclat de rire le fit se retourner vers son camarade, qui pouffait sur sa chaise.

« Hé, tu es en train de te ficher de moi ou quoi ? protesta l'Italien. Hé ! »

Mu se mit à rire de plus belle. Lentement, Egidio se dérida à son tour et finit par s'esclaffer lui aussi. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais le rire de son camarade était contagieux. Et puis, la situation était trop cocasse pour qu'il ne s'en amuse pas : un fou allait lui enseigner comment faire croire qu'il soit fou alors qu'il ne l'est pas. C'était totalement ridicule, et pourtant, c'était la meilleure idée qu'on lui ait donnée depuis longtemps !

En retrait, Marine, Dokho et Aiolia considéraient la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux sans savoir que penser. Une voix sèche les fit soudain se retourner :

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? »

Marine vit Milo s'éloigner tandis que Shion s'avançait vers eux, une expression colérique au visage. Dokho s'apprêta à calmer son amant, mais l'infirmière le devança et expliqua brièvement la situation :

« Je les ai fait se revoir, Shion.

-C'est ce que je constate, commenta-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je l'ai fait pour Mu ! plaida la jeune femme. Il se laissait dépérir depuis deux jours !

-Ce n'était pas à toi de prendre cette décision, contra Shion en la fusillant du regard. Je suis son tuteur légal et le directeur de cet établissement. Pas toi.

-Je sais Shion, mais regarde-le. »

Shion obtempéra avec un soupir résigné. Il les observa à son tour, sans un mot. Avec compassion, Dokho posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui eut un mince sourire de remerciement.

« Je ne l'avais jamais entendu rire comme il le fait avec lui, murmura Marine en se tournant vers son supérieur. Je l'ai vu sourire, je l'ai vu joyeux, mais jamais avec un air aussi… heureux.

-Avant, il riait tout le temps de cette manière, avoua Shion à voix basse. Comme si rien n'était suffisamment grave pour qu'on s'en attriste.

-J'aurais tellement voulu le connaître avant » soupira-t-elle en prenant sa main avec tristesse.

Dokho s'éloigna un peu, imité par Aiolia. En cet instant, Marine et Shion partageaient quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvait pas pleinement comprendre.

« Je ne pensais pas que je verrai ça un jour » commenta soudain Shina.

Leurs collègues venaient d'arriver, souhaitant se rendre compte par eux-mêmes. Camus et Shaka se lancèrent un regard concerné, assez surpris, tandis qu'Aldébaran et Milo se rapprochaient.

« C'est toi qui les a prévenus ? demanda la Grecque à son compatriote.

-Pour une fois qu'on a la preuve d'une de tes idées brillantes, je me suis dit qu'il fallait la partager, sourit l'infirmier.

-Il n'y a pas suffisamment de rire dans cet établissement pour qu'on ne vienne pas en profiter quand il y en a, ajouta le Brésilien.

-J'imagine que tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, lâcha Shion de mauvaise grâce. Mais je ne veux plus de ce genre de décision sans m'en parler d'abord, c'est bien compris ?

-Promis ! » opina Marine sans hésiter, rassurée.

Shion lui faisait encore confiance malgré tout. Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait craint la réaction de son patron, autant sinon plus que d'avoir peur de se tromper. Elle tenait trop à son amitié pour supporter de la perdre. Heureusement, ils n'en étaient pas arrivés là. A présent, il ne leur restait plus qu'à voir où tout ceci allait les mener.

**-/-**

Egidio avait donc repris les sorties, en compagnie de Seiya, Julian, et bien sûr Mu. La complicité qui avait commencé à se nouer entre eux quatre avait un peu plus évoluée, et ils parlaient plus librement. Le plus grand changement venait de Julian, qui n'avait jamais réellement considéré l'Italien autrement que comme quelqu'un de passage. Mais dès qu'il l'avait revu, il l'avait salué presque chaleureusement, du moins autant que la réincarnation d'un dieu Grec pouvait se le permettre.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés, pendant lesquels leur routine avait petit à petit repris son cours. Egidio avait appris à apprécier ses quelques heures de simple liberté, quand bien même elle était surveillée par les deux policiers et restreinte à un certain périmètre. Et puis, il y avait les leçons de Mu.

Si l'Italien n'avait tout d'abord pas compris comment ils allaient pouvoir procéder, son camarade l'avait très vite rassuré : il n'aurait rien à faire dans un premier temps, à part le laisser le « sonder ». Puis petit à petit ce serait à lui d'essayer de domestiquer son cosmos, sous la tutelle du jeune homme qui suivrait mentalement sa progression. Dit comme ça, Egidio avait été ravi : ça ne semblait pas trop difficile. Ce ne fut qu'après avoir demandé de plus amples informations concernant la première étape qu'il s'était rembruni : Mu avait besoin d'accéder à son cosmos le plus librement possible, pour mieux le cerner et comprendre sa construction profonde. Ce qui revenait à lui laisser carte blanche pour se promener dans son esprit, et bizarrement l'idée ne lui avait plus parue aussi banale. Le laisser lui expliquer le fonctionnement de son pouvoir était une chose, remettre son mental entre ses mains en était une autre, et il doutait de franchir le pas. Certes, le jeune homme lui avait garanti de ne pas s'introduire dans son esprit sans son accord et de laisser ses pensées et ses souvenirs tranquilles, mais Egidio ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour accepter. Autant lui demander de se mettre nu et faire des castagnettes.

D'un autre côté, il se traitait d'imbécile profond. Quoi, il croyait un type, clairement fou, qui lui disait savoir s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens ? Il connaissait effectivement l'existence de mentalistes ou assimilés, hypnotiseurs véreux ou non, qui avaient tous en commun de parvenir à duper l'esprit du commun des mortels. Mais il savait également que malgré son a priori sur ces gens, certains n'exagéraient pas leurs dons et parvenaient vraiment à faire des « miracles », tout comme d'autres avaient une sorte de pouvoir situé dans leurs mains qui leur permettait d'enlever la douleur lorsqu'ils touchaient quelqu'un.

Il n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de charlatan, qu'il soit fictif ou réel. Et si ça avait été le cas, il l'aurait renvoyé d'un regard noir ou lui aurait fait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de son activité. Quoi qu'il en fut, il ne savait pas trop que penser du cas de Mu : le garçon était gentil, voulait vraiment l'aider et accessoirement _fouiller_ dans sa tête. Non, peu importe que ce soit vrai ou faux, il n'allait pas lui laisser la chance de le lui prouver. Et puis le ridicule n'avait jamais tué personne, alors il faisait peu cas d'être considéré comme un idiot. Que Mu se débrouille pour trouver la clef de son cosmos noir, Egidio était sûr qu'il ne laisserait pas passer le challenge. Le jeune homme était trop curieux.

D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il avait compris que l'Italien n'était pas très emballé à l'idée de lui laisser libre accès à son esprit, il lui avait aussitôt proposé d'autres alternatives, bien qu'il était clairement frustré de ne pas avoir pu le convaincre :

« Nous pouvons aussi essayer de commencer directement le travail de ton cosmos, mais je ne peux pas t'assurer que ça va marcher. J'essayerai de te guider du mieux que je pourrai, mais tu auras la partie la plus difficile à faire. »

Solution qui avait eue l'entière approbation d'Egidio, du moment qu'il pouvait garder ses souvenirs et ses idées pour lui. S'il voulait les partager, ce serait de vive voix et de préférence avec un ton goguenard, merci.

Mu avait donc commencé à lui expliquer comment aborder son cosmos :

« Imagine que tu te retrouves face à un inconnu menaçant. Comment est-ce que tu réagirais ?

-Je lui en mets une. »

Le jeune homme avait poussé un soupir mais son sourire discret l'avait démenti : il savait qu'il s'attelait à une tâche difficile et de longue haleine.

« Moi je lui demanderais si il m'en veut ou pas, avait commenté Seiya, qui écoutait Mu avec attention. Foncer dans le tas je veux bien, mais que ce soit pour de bonnes raisons !

-Toute personne me regardant d'une manière incorrecte mérite une correction » avait ajouté Julian d'un ton à moitié sérieux.

Oui, expliquer à Egidio comment manipuler son cosmos, avec en plus deux spectateurs, allait se révéler compliqué. Heureusement, la solution fut trouvée grâce à Camus et Shaka : ils souhaitaient finir l'expertise d'Egidio, et lui permettaient par conséquent des sorties plus longues qu'au début de son internement. Le jeune homme et l'Italien se retrouvaient donc seuls au bout d'une heure, et pouvaient se consacrer entièrement au cosmos noir.

« Face à ce genre de personne, tu as plusieurs solutions, reprit Mu une fois en tête à tête avec Egidio. Soit tu l'ignores, soit tu l'attaques, soit tu te défends. Cet inconnu est ton propre cosmos : l'attaquer reviendrait à essayer de détruire une part de toi, or ce n'est pas ce que nous recherchons. L'ignorer n'est pas non plus une bonne solution, ton problème ne serait pas réglé pour autant.

-Il faut que je me défende contre moi-même ?

-D'une certaine façon, oui. Je dirais plutôt que tu dois l'apprivoiser, gagner sa confiance.

-Tu veux que je gagne ma propre confiance ? se moqua l'Italien. C'est débile.

-Pas tant que ça, riposta Mu. Tu te méfies de tes propres réactions, de tes pensées, de ceux qui t'entourent : tu ressembles à un animal pris au piège qui essaye d'inquiéter son propriétaire en faisant le gros dos. »

La comparaison faillit tirer un rire à l'assassin, mais c'était de lui qu'on parlait et il doutait de ressembler à n'importe quelle bestiole existant sur cette terre.

« Ton cosmos est l'animal, si tu préfères. Ses réactions déteignent sur les tiennes et il guide tout ce que tu fais. Il a pris le contrôle sur toi en quelque sorte. Tu t'en es tellement servi qu'à présent tu ne sais plus comment le gérer.

-D'accord, j'ai compris le principe, le coupa-t-il dans son élan de monologue. Techniquement, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?

-Libre à toi de me dire si j'ai raison ou non, commença Mu en hésitant, mais je pense que tu as d'abord utilisé ton cosmos pour te protéger d'une situation délicate ou dangereuse. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles rien me dire, ton passé ne regarde que toi. Mais je ne vais pas pouvoir t'aider pour décortiquer l'essence même de ce qui constitue ton cosmos : ta peur, ta colère… Il faut que tu comprennes ce qui t'a poussé à avoir besoin de ce cosmos noir. Une fois que tu le sauras, alors tu pourras le maîtriser. »

Egidio ne répondit pas sur le moment, songeur. Finalement, le discours de son camarade faisait sens, mine de rien. Il avait toujours été obligé de faire face à de la violence, de s'opposer à des gens plus forts que lui, qui l'avaient poussé à se surmonter et à s'affermir. C'était la société qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait pour atténuer le moindre sentiment de culpabilité qu'il aurait pu ressentir.

Etant enfant, il avait été un souffre douleur. Les plus grands de la cour d'école riaient de son accent chantant, qu'ils trouvaient moche : une excellente raison pour le harceler. C'était des bêtises d'enfants, lui prendre son goûter, se moquer de lui… Jusqu'au jour où Alessia était née. Brune, des cheveux bouclés, des yeux d'un bleu clair époustouflant, un rire qui aurait fait se damner les Enfers tous entiers. Sa petite sœur.

Il ne devait plus être chouchouté par leur mère, mais devenir un grand frère protecteur, qui savait se défendre. La fois suivante où les gamins s'emparèrent de son quatre heure, ils eurent la surprise de trouver du piment à la place du chocolat. Quand ils essayèrent de se venger, il s'arrangea pour qu'ils tombent malencontreusement dans les escaliers ou pour ajouter un laxatif dans leur repas du midi. On ne l'embêta plus, et il devint même le chef de la bande. Il en avait été très fier, et bientôt toute l'école connaissait l'histoire.

Il garda les mêmes camarades le long de sa scolarité, même si deux d'entre eux étaient devenus de véritables amis au fil du temps : Shura, l'Espagnol renfrogné et d'une loyauté sans faille, et Aphrodite, le Suédois androgyne et retors.

C'était ensemble qu'ils avaient fumé leur première cigarette, passé leur première nuit à boire et à vomir, fantasmé sur leurs premiers magasines pornographiques… C'était aussi ensemble qu'ils avaient été recrutés par l'un des gangs qui sévissait dans la ville. Le trio d'étrangers, qui avaient connus les mêmes moqueries, s'était soudé et au bout de quelques années, ils régnaient en maîtres sur leur quartier. Il ne s'agissait plus d'amusements, mais de deals, de jouer les messagers pour leurs chefs, d'organiser des trafics de substances illicites.

Là encore, il avait été fier : il était devenu important. Il avait de l'argent, il pouvait s'occuper de sa mère et de sa sœur, il avait une vie dangereuse qu'il adorait. L'adrénaline était pire pour lui que n'importe quelle drogue : il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Qu'il s'agisse de ne pas se faire prendre par les flics, ou alors se lancer dans une expédition punitive, armé d'une batte en fer, il avait ça en lui. Il était fort. Ses amis et ses « frères » le protégeaient.

Lorsque sa mère était morte, une partie de lui s'était brisée. Il avait toujours cru être capable d'effacer toute émotion, mais pour la première fois, il avait tort. Afin d'éviter de se laisser submerger par la peine, il avait redoublé d'attention pour Alessia : sortir le soir était hors de question, quant à un éventuel petit ami, il était inutile d'y songer.

Oh, Shura et Aphrodite l'avaient prévenu. On ne peut pas retenir quelqu'un de cette façon, surtout un esprit comme celui de sa petite sœur. Douce et gentille, elle était néanmoins aussi têtue que lui et elle lui devait toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait. Egidio haussait simplement les épaules : le chef de famille, c'était lui maintenant. Comme si cela suffisait… Il aurait dû savoir que non.

Il était de sortie ce soir-là. Un rendez-vous avec un chef de gang, pendant lequel il jouerait les garde du corps. La discussion s'était terminée assez rapidement, suffisamment pour qu'à son retour, il remarque l'absence d'Alessia. S'il avait été tout d'abord en colère, la peur l'avait vite remplacée. Après un coup de téléphone à Shura et Aphrodite, ils étaient tous les trois partis à sa recherche. Ses deux amis étaient au moins aussi inquiets que lui : ils considéraient la jeune fille comme un membre à part entière de leur famille, une sœur de cœur. Il ne savait pas combien de fois il avait tenté de la joindre sur son portable, ni combien de temps ils avaient passé à la chercher. Il avait même joint leur chef, lui demandant de l'aide pour passer la ville au peigne fin.

Lorsque son téléphone sonna, le lendemain matin, une partie de lui savait déjà. Elle avait été retrouvée dans une ruelle, à moitié nué, étranglée. Trois petites lacérations dans le creux de son coude avait signé le crime : la marque d'une nouvelle organisation, qui tentait de se créer une place. Ils venaient juste de signer leur arrêt de mort.

Personne n'avait essayé de l'en dissuader. Après qu'Alessia ait été enterrée, il était parti à leur recherche. Il lui avait fallu un mois pour trouver leur planque, leur nombre exact, tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur eux. Il n'avait même pas prévenu Shura et Aphrodite. Il s'était juste rendu sur place, un pistolet à la main, et avait tué.

Une étrange sensation de chaleur le tira de ses souvenirs. Mu l'avait pris dans ses bras avec douceur et lui passait une main dans les cheveux. Il se rappela que sa mère faisait exactement la même chose, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon.

« Je ne veux pas que tu saches, murmura l'Italien en fermant les yeux.

-D'accord. »

Egidio se demanda un instant si Mu utilisait son cosmos sur lui, pour qu'il se sente à ce point apaisé.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

Merci à **Camhyoga** pour sa correction et à vous tous pour vos reviews.

Ce chapitre a été très long à paraître et je m'en excuse. Ces derniers mois ont été plus qu'éprouvants, je n'avais ni le temps ni l'envie d'écrire. Tout étant rentré plus ou moins dans l'ordre, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

« Tu as progressé de façon incroyable ! » commenta Mu, sincèrement impressionné.

L'Italien esquissa un sourire satisfait tout en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose du genre "_Evidemment, je ne suis pas le meilleur pour rien_" mais le jeune homme ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et continua sur sa lancée :

« J'ai mis tellement de temps à appréhender mon cosmos ! Mais tu as l'avantage d'avoir quelqu'un pour t'expliquer comment faire, cela dit. A présent que tu arrives à percevoir ton cosmos de mieux en mieux, il va falloir que tu essayes de le maîtriser.

-Comment veux-tu procéder ? demanda Egidio, pris au jeu.

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas de quelle manière tu as approché ton cosmos, mais je te conseille de continuer sur cette voie, répondit Mu. Il te faudra de la patience pour réussir à le maîtriser, mais je vais t'y aider. C'est ce que nous travaillerons à partir de maintenant. »

L'assassin acquiesça. Sa réussite l'avait mis de bonne humeur, et l'enthousiasme de Mu l'avait petit à petit gagné. C'était inhabituel pour lui d'avoir envie de pousser plus en avant quelque chose : il était plutôt du genre à s'asseoir sur ses acquis, et à fêter ses victoires par une soirée arrosée. Toutefois, cette réussite après quelques semaines de « travail » valait bien une petite récompense et il ne se gêna pas pour la réclamer :

« Mu, on pourrait peut-être abréger la leçon d'aujourd'hui et parler d'autre chose, non ?

-Tu ne veux pas essayer de maîtriser ton cosmos ? s'étonna-t-il avec un air dépité.

-Bien sûr que si, mais depuis que je suis arrivé ici, on a quasiment parlé que de ça » objecta Egidio.

"_Et de mon passé, alors que je ne connais rien du tiens_" ajouta-t-il intérieurement avec une moue contrariée.

« Eh bien, balbutia Mu, pris de court, je ne sais pas quel autre sujet aborder à vrai dire.

-Parle moi de toi. »

Cette fois, le jeune homme parut vraiment gêné et répondit maladroitement :

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de très intéressant à dire sur moi ou ma vie dans cet institut.

-Tu as de la famille à part Shion ?

-Kiki, mon cousin, sourit Mu. Il vit chez nous. Il a intégré un programme sport-études, il fait des arts martiaux. Il est très doué ! D'habitude il vient me rendre visite le samedi, mais les compétitions ont commencé et il a sans arrêt des entraînements. »

Egidio contempla son camarade s'animer, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux facilement reconnaissable. Un bref instant, Egidio repensa à sa propre expression lorsqu'il parlait de sa sœur, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer.

« Vous êtes proches, tous les deux, commenta-t-il.

-Oui, très. Il ne m'a jamais considéré comme malade, expliqua le jeune homme. Il a essayé de comprendre ce qu'était le cosmos, il m'a fait confiance, même après… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement, son visage se fermant dans une expression douloureuse.

« Je suppose que tu es courant que j'ai failli le tuer, reprit-il finalement. Nous nous exercions à améliorer notre perception des choses qui nous entourent, à l'aide de notre cosmos. Kiki n'y arrivait pas, alors je lui ai proposé de fermer les yeux pour affûter ses sens. »

L'Italien ne pipa mot, conscient que Mu lui faisait une faveur en lui parlant de cette fameuse journée. Le jeune homme poursuivit à voix basse :

« Nous étions dans la rue, après être allés faire quelques courses. Nous n'avons pas vu la voiture arriver sur nous. Je l'ai sentie quelques instants avant qu'elle nous atteigne.

-Vous avez été blessés ? s'enquit Egidio.

-Rien de très grave, comparé au fait que nous aurions pu être tués tous les deux. Quand j'ai expliqué à Shion ce qui était arrivé, il… Il m'a dit que je devenais trop dangereux pour Kiki. Venir ici a semblé être la meilleure solution.

-Pour lui peut-être, mais pour toi ? »

Mu détourna les yeux, l'air soudain épuisé.

« Je ne veux pas mettre Kiki en danger. Il a un brillant avenir devant lui, il ne faut pas que je sois là.

-Et ton cousin a accepté ça ?

-Au début non, expliqua Mu. Il a essayé de nous persuader de revenir sur notre décision, il a fait tourner Shion en bourrique pendant des mois… Et puis les choses se sont tassées. Son équipe vise le podium pour cette année. Il a beaucoup de travail. »

Egidio hocha la tête, sans savoir que dire. Il comprenait un peu mieux le besoin presque viscéral du jeune homme de se lier avec les autres internés : il n'aurait jamais cru que Mu puisse être aussi seul. Car l'évidence sautait aux yeux : entre un frère directeur submergé de travail et un cousin en pleine compétition, il ne restait visiblement que Marine pour s'occuper de lui. Pas étonnant que la jeune femme soit autant maman poule avec lui.

Et maintenant, l'Italien devait bien admettre qu'il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'ils se voient tous les deux. Accroché comme une moule à son rocher, le Mu... Bien que la comparaison avec un mollusque ne soit pas à la hauteur du visage angélique de son camarade.

« On est samedi, aujourd'hui, réalisa néanmoins Egidio en jetant un coup d'œil au calendrier accroché au mur de la salle.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il viendra, rétorqua doucement Mu. Il a une compétition demain d'après ce que Shion m'a dit. »

L'éclair de déception qui traversa ses yeux n'échappa pas à son compagnon, qui s'apprêta à rétorquer quelque chose –bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi- lorsqu'un hurlement l'interrompit dans son élan :

« Maître Mu ! »

Jamais Egidio n'avait vu un visage de métamorphoser aussi vite. Le jeune homme avait levé la tête en une fraction de seconde et s'était levé d'un bond, pour accueillir dans ses bras un boulet de canon roux.

« Kiki ! »

Ah, c'était donc le fameux cousin. Egidio sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un mince sourire, tiraillé entre l'amusement et l'attendrissement. Le gamin tombait bien, parce qu'il aurait été rapidement à court d'idées pour redonner le sourire à son camarade.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Mu sans vouloir lâcher son cousin. Je croyais que demain tu…

-J'ai persuadé notre entraîneur de me laisser l'après-midi ! répondit Kiki avec un grand sourire. Je lui ai dit que si je ne te voyais pas aujourd'hui, j'étais prêt à sécher la compétition.

-Kiki… le gronda faussement Mu. Tu lui fais perdre la tête, à ce pauvre homme.

-Peuh, Tatsumi se fait avoir trop facilement. C'est qui lui ? »

L'Italien se retrouva face au cousin de Mu, qui le dévisageait avec de grands yeux intrigués et un air espiègle qui ne lui plut absolument pas.

« Je te présente Egidio, un ami. Il est arrivé il y a peu.

-Et tu es fou comment, toi ?

-Psychopathe, répliqua l'Italien avec un sourire machiavélique.

-Mouais, c'est trop banal ça. T'es pas intéressant. »

Egidio resta bouche bée, tandis que Mu fronçait les sourcils :

« Kiki, ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

-La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants, riposta-t-il aussitôt. J'ai tout plein de trucs à te raconter ! Et d'ailleurs j'ai mon bras de fer à faire avec Seiya, il est où ?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, rit Mu.

-Il a eu peur, oui ! Bref, je te disais… »

Non seulement ce gosse était une furie, mais en plus il était capable d'arrêter de respirer pour pouvoir parler plus vite. A lui seul, il anima la grande salle, faisant résonner sa voix claire et enfantine. L'arrivée de Seiya n'arrangea évidemment pas les choses, puisque les deux garçons se mirent aussitôt en tête de continuer leur duel. Même Saga leva les yeux en entendant l'incroyable vacarme qu'ils faisaient, surtout que les infirmiers étaient aussi venus assister à l'échange.

Et visiblement, les visites de Kiki étaient des journées spéciales, car les heures ne furent absolument pas respectées. Tous les pensionnaires étaient restés dans le salon, les infirmiers passaient entre les tables régulièrement, mais personne ne demanda à ce qu'ils regagnent leurs chambres.

Pour le coup, Egidio devait bien avouer qu'il était impressionné par le gamin : à lui seul, il avait redonné vie à ce lieu pas franchement joyeux. Il comprenait mieux l'engouement du personnel et des internés pour ce sale môme.

Sale môme qui n'avait pas arrêté de lui chercher des poux d'ailleurs, sans qu'il puisse véritablement riposter en tout quiétude. De nombreuses répliques sanglantes lui étaient venues à l'esprit, mais il n'en avait dite aucune. Il devait garder sa couverture intacte, et puis il n'avait pas envie de blesser Mu par ses paroles cinglantes. Il avait préféré laisser les deux cousins entre eux et s'était éloigné, imité par Seiya.

L'adolescent lui avait tenu compagnie, et Julian était venu les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. A croire que Poséidon tenait absolument à rester avec son camarade. D'ailleurs, Seiya et lui avaient passé leur après-midi à parler, tandis que l'Italien observait Mu rire. C'était un rire clair, sincère, de ceux qui donnent des larmes de joie aux yeux et mal aux abdominaux. Les longs cheveux du jeune homme s'agitaient en rythme avec ses mouvements incontrôlés. Egidio vit soudain Kiki s'agiter à côté de son cousin, et il croisa ses yeux bruns espiègles. Le gamin sourit à pleines dents, avant de lui tirer la langue. L'Italien grinça des dents et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fermement décidé à ne plus voir ce sale gosse d'ici son départ.

La journée passa, calme et agréable, mais malheureusement le temps s'écoula trop vite. L'après-midi toucha à sa fin sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte.

« Je vais devoir y aller, lâcha finalement Kiki à voix basse. Dis, tu veux bien aller chercher Shion ? ajouta-t-il à son cousin.

-Bien sûr, il doit être à son bureau, opina Mu. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Kiki le regarda s'éloigner, et dès qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir, il se leva rejoindre la table où Egidio avait fini par déménager, seul. Il prit fermement une chaise et se planta face à l'Italien, qui eut une moue peu amène en le voyant.

« Tu voudrais pas me ficher la paix ?

-C'est trop tentant, répliqua le gamin avec un sourire. Mais je suis là pour mon cousin, pas pour toi. Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Ah ? marmonna-t-il, mal à l'aise et curieux tout à la fois.

-Il m'a dit qu'il t'apprenait à maîtriser ton cosmos. J'étais le seul à qui il en avait vraiment parlé jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Et alors ? Tu vas me reprocher de ne plus avoir l'exclusivité ?

-Il t'aime bien, tu sais. Alors promets que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal ! »

Egidio haussa les sourcils, surpris. Kiki avait une expression résolue au visage, les dents et les poings serrés, le regard décidé.

« Tu sais, c'est pas parce que tu fais ces yeux-là et que tu pratiques des arts martiaux que ta tête va me faire peur.

-C'est très sérieux ! riposta le gamin. Tu es son ami, alors prends soin de lui jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? On a un deal ?

-Et je gagne quoi en échange ? demanda l'Italien, un peu moqueur.

-Tu sais que les biens moraux sont plus importants que les biens matériels ? déclara l'enfant.

-Voilà mon prix : la prochaine fois que tu viens, tu me lâches la grappe. Deal ?

-Okay, c'est bon, soupira Kiki. Deal. »

Ils échangèrent une poignée de mains qui scella leur accord. Ils se séparèrent juste avant que Mu revienne, suivi par Shion. Egidio observa les au revoir avec un œil critique, incertain de ce qu'il venait d'accorder au plus jeune de la petite famille. Comme d'habitude, il avait agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Même si celles-ci ne devraient pas être trop lourdes, il savait d'expérience que la vie n'était jamais simple, et qu'elle était une sacrée emmerdeuse. D'un autre côté, accepter de garder un œil sur Mu ne lui posait pas spécialement de problème, et dans un institut psychiatrique, il doutait d'avoir à se retrouver dans une situation dangereuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se rendit compte petit à petit du silence qui régnait désormais dans la salle, comme si le moindre son avait été emporté par la furie rousse qu'était Kiki. Cela lui parut tellement étrange qu'il en vint presque à regretter le départ du môme. Presque.

Néanmoins, il esquissa un sourire : cette journée s'était révélée exceptionnelle, et resterait immanquablement parmi ses meilleurs souvenirs.

**-/-**

De retour dans sa chambre, Mu regardait l'allée où la voiture de son frère s'était éloignée, avec un sentiment proche de la nostalgie. Les visites de Kiki étaient à la fois une bénédiction et un cauchemar. Une coupure dans la réalité dont la férocité revenait à l'assaut sitôt le jeune garçon parti.

Après avoir frappé doucement à la porte, Marine entra et se rapprocha de lui, consciente de la peine de son ami. Après chacune des visites de Kiki, le jeune homme avait cette expression de tristesse mélangée à de la gratitude.

« Tu le reverras bientôt, dit-elle gentiment. Ton cousin a un caractère trop affirmé pour se contenter de te voir une fois de temps en temps !

-Je plains son entraîneur, confirma Mu avec un petit rire. Cette journée nous a fait du bien.

-Oui. L'arrivée d'Egidio a chamboulé tout le monde, et maintenant il s'agit d'attendre la date de son jugement…, soupira l'infirmière.

-Tu as des nouvelles ? s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

-Aucune pour le moment, mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'une date allait bientôt être fixée, lui confia-t-elle. Bon sang, toutes les entorses au règlement que je fais pour toi ! ajouta-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

-Merci Marine, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi » souffla Mu en lui prenant la main.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient tous deux à fleur de peau, il ne saurait réellement l'expliquer. Lui était trop pris par son chagrin qu'il essayait de cacher et qui demandait toute son attention à ce moment précis. Quand à elle, Marine était épuisée par la tension qui régnait tacitement parmi elle et ses collègues suite à l'arrivée de l'Italien, et la vigilance protectrice d'Aiolia à son égard l'obligeait à puiser dans ses réserves, la laissant parfois pantelante.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de cette fatigue que Mu n'avait pas pensé à brider son cosmos. Peut-être était-ce à cause de tout ce stress emmagasiné que Marine se laissait entièrement aller contre lui –après tout, elle n'avait pas _conscience_ de ce que percevait son ami.

La sensation qui lui parvint lui tira un hoquet de stupeur. C'était infime, et en même temps tellement puissant ! Comme si tout l'organisme de la jeune femme était concentré sur un point précis de son corps, l'entourant, le protégeant, formant une barrière protectrice infranchissable.

« Mu ? »

C'était comme une vibration, faible et infime, mais qui résonnait et dont l'écho s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure.

« Mu, tout va bien ? »

Le jeune homme en eut la gorge serrée d'émotion. C'était extraordinaire. C'était incroyable.

« Dis-moi quelque chose, tu me fais peur ! »

Il releva les yeux vers le visage de sa camarade, qui était effectivement teinté d'inquiétude. Dans un élan, Mu la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui, bouleversé.

« Oh, Marine ! »

Abasourdie, la jeune femme ne sut que dire. Mu se détacha d'elle presque aussitôt, et eut un sourire lumineux :

« Je sais que ce n'est normalement pas à moi de t'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle, mais… Il va falloir que tu annonces à Shion que tu vas prendre un congé d'ici quelques mois.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? marmonna Marine, complètement perdue.

-Tu vas être maman ! »

L'infirmière le regarda avec des yeux ronds, avant d'avoir un rire un peu incrédule.

« Mu, voyons…

-Je l'ai senti, Marine, expliqua-t-il avec ferveur. Fais un test, tu verras que j'ai raison ! Promets-moi que tu vas en faire un !

-Je… D'accord, si ça peut te faire plaisir » soupira-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si son ami avait raison ou non, mais la perspective de la savoir future mère semblait avoir chassé toutes ses idées sombres suite au départ de son cousin. Ne serait-ce que pour cette raison, Marine se sentit heureuse. Mais elle se refusait d'imaginer que Mu ait réellement senti un _embryon_ en elle : ce serait trop… Improbable, incroyable, étrange, et en même temps merveilleux. Oui, elle ferait ce test, pour être sûre.

**-/-**

Quinze jours étaient passés depuis la visite de Kiki. La nouvelle de la grossesse de Marine avait vite fait le tour de l'établissement, dès que la jeune femme en avait eu la confirmation. Elle avait par contre soigneusement occulté le fait que Mu le lui avait dit avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte par elle-même. Le jeune homme n'avait pas vendu la mèche, à son grand soulagement. Mais suite à cette découverte, ils étaient devenus encore plus proches qu'avant.

Egidio se moquait allègrement de l'air béat de son camarade : il avait déjà vu comment il se comportait avec Kiki, mais il n'osait pas imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler Mu face à un bébé potelé. Sans aucun doute que la scène déborderait de rose et d'arcs-en-ciel lumineux, avec peut-être des licornes en cadeau bonus. Mu protestait face à cette description exagérée, mais l'Italien savait qu'il serait proche de la réalité.

Malgré tout, les deux compagnons continuaient leurs cours sur le cosmos. L'assassin paraissait avoir acquis une excellente maîtrise de lui-même. En tout cas elle était suffisante pour que Camus et Shaka le considèrent comme un malade « comme les autres », ce qui signifiait qu'il éviterait normalement la prison. Si la nouvelle avait réjoui Mu, Egidio l'avait reçue avec un sentiment mitigé : certes, un emprisonnement à vie dans un établissement pénitentiaire était loin de lui faire plaisir, mais est-ce que rester enfermé dans un centre psychiatrique valait vraiment beaucoup mieux ? Certes, il était bien traité : les infirmiers étaient tous corrects, Aiolia avait oublié son ressenti contre lui au moment où il avait appris qu'il allait être papa, Dokho était resté le même, et Mu…

C'était comme si tous les deux se connaissaient depuis toujours. Ils savaient ce qui ferait rire l'autre ou au contraire le rendrait aussi hermétique qu'une huître récalcitrante. Ils se touchaient aussi quasiment tout le temps : Egidio s'en était rendu compte alors que Seiya les regardait avec curiosité. C'était peu de choses : une main sur une épaule, deux coudes en contact, une accolade... Il n'avait pas su comment réagir, alors il avait laissé faire. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas décemment repousser son camarade alors que celui-ci avait posé la tête sur son épaule, n'est-ce pas ? D'autant plus qu'il aimait beaucoup l'odeur du shampoing qu'utilisait Mu.

Oui, il avait beaucoup de raisons de se considérer comme chanceux, mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il n'était pas fait pour jouer la comédie, même s'il s'en sortait très honorablement depuis qu'il était interné. Sa vraie vie était dans la rue, ou dans un bar, mais _ailleurs_. Il le cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de regarder au-dehors plus que de raison. Et à l'expression songeuse, parfois inquiète, de Mu, il savait que ce dernier s'en était parfaitement rendu compte.

De plus, il connaissait enfin la date de son jugement. Encore trois semaines à attendre avant d'être fixé sur son sort. L'attente n'arrangeait rien à son impatience, et il avait plusieurs fois failli se trahir. Mais à chaque fois, Mu avait été là, garde-fou veillant attentivement sur lui. Il prenait sur lui, se surprenant par sa patience et ses nouvelles capacités à se maîtriser. Il ne pouvait de toute façon que compter les jours et patienter.

C'était sans compter sur une visite à laquelle il ne s'était absolument pas attendu.

Il n'avait pu que lever des yeux surpris quand Milo lui avait annoncé la nouvelle :

« Il y a des amis à toi qui veulent te voir » déclara le Grec en lui désignant deux silhouettes à l'entrée de la grande salle.

En les reconnaissant, Egidio dut se mordre les joues pour ne pas se ruer sur eux pour les prendre dans ses bras.

« Shaka et Camus les ont autorisés à venir, expliqua l'infirmier. Ils ont estimé que tu étais suffisamment calme, et puis tu n'as jamais posé le moindre problème alors… »

L'Italien acquiesça vaguement, peu attentif, tandis que ses camarades approchaient.

« Bien, je vous laisse. Si vous avez besoin, je suis à côté » conclut Milo en désignant une table à l'écart.

Jamais Egidio n'aurait pu bénir plus une telle occasion : Mu était parti discuter avec Julian et Seiya en le laissant s'exercer seul, du fait de sa bonne conduite il n'y aurait pas de policier pour les chaperonner, et il avait désespérément besoin qu'on lui change les idées. « Comment vas-tu ? demanda Shura.

-Aussi bien que possible, répondit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir !

-On a eu du mal à trouver où tu étais, expliqua Aphrodite. L'info était bien gardée, mais on a réussi, c'est tout ce qui compte. Comment ça se passe pour toi, ici ?

-Je suis tout à fait apte à recevoir un oscar, rit discrètement l'Italien. Je suis devenu l'un des leurs. J'ai officiellement des tendances paranoïaques et destructrices.

-Rien de nouveau en somme, se moqua le Suédois.

-Tant que je finis pas en tôle…

-Puisqu'on en parle, souffla Shura. On a un plan pour te faire sortir d'ici. C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a autant tardé à venir te rendre visite. »

Egidio eut l'impression de recevoir une douche glacée. Il tenta de rester aussi neutre que possible, mais il avait la sensation qu'on lui agitait un drapeau sur lequel on avait marqué le mot « liberté » juste sous ses yeux.

« Développe ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

-Le chef a un contact à Paris, expliqua l'Espagnol. C'est un tout nouvel associé, qui aurait bien besoin de quelques bras dignes de confiance pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses affaires. Les billets d'avion sont réservés, on part tous les trois jeudi prochain. C'est le premier vol de la journée, il décolle à six heures. On a une voiture, on viendra te récupérer à trois heures. Il faudra que tu te débrouilles pour sortir, on ne pourra pas passer la grille d'entrée du domaine. Ensuite on fonce à l'aéroport.

-C'est là qu'on va me chercher en premier, objecta l'Italien.

-Le temps qu'ils réalisent que tu t'es barré, on devrait déjà avoir décollé, fit Aphrodite. Mais au cas où, on a déjà donné quelques dessous de table. La sécurité de l'aéroport recevra l'alerte avec une bonne heure de retard. »

Egidio souffla avec incrédulité : il avait du mal à réaliser ce que ses amis lui annonçaient. Dans cinq jours il sera en France, recherché mais libre.

« Tu réussiras à quitter l'établissement sans te faire remarquer ? demanda Shura en fronçant les sourcils. J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir un système de surveillance, ou une alarme si quelqu'un essaye de sortir ?

-Les portes extérieures sont verrouillées chaque soir, marmonna l'assassin. Mais je devrais m'en sortir sans problème. Et j'ai déjà repéré les caméras vidéo.

-Super, maintenant que les détails techniques sont réglés, est-ce que vous pensez que je peux prendre ma petite chemise bleu turquoise ou bien j'attirerais trop l'attention pour que notre couverture résiste deux jours ? »

Egidio et Shura éclatèrent de rire, tandis que le Suédois vérifiait ses ongles avec un sourire satisfait.

« On a encore quelques petites choses à faire, ajouta quand même l'Espagnol. Mais rien qui peut poser problème.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point j'ai hâte d'être à jeudi ! » conclut l'Italien.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

NDA : bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Voici (enfin) le chapitre suivant de IND ! Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce retard (en fait si, résumé en un mot : études) et je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir été si longue à le produire. A cause des examens de la rentrée de janvier, le chapitre suivant (qui sera peut-être le dernier, soit-dit en passant) sera pour février/mars.

Un grand merci à ma Zum pour son aide, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)

PS : il y a un passage sans ponctuation vers la fin du chapitre, c'est tout à fait voulu de ma part.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

La joie qu'avait ressentie Egidio à l'arrivée de ses amis avait été comme une gifle dans l'esprit de Mu. Même en discutant avec Julian et Seiya, tout son cosmos était tourné vers l'Italien, et il n'était pas habitué à un sentiment aussi fort de la part de son ami. La sensation l'avait déstabilisé un instant, mais il s'était repris très vite, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser aux deux visiteurs.

Néanmoins, il ne perdait pas une miette des informations que le cosmos d'Egidio pouvait lui fournir. Certes, il espionnait ouvertement son camarade, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait toujours été attiré par son cosmos noir, et cela n'avait fait que se renforcer à force de côtoyer son compagnon. De plus, il avait le sentiment que ces deux hommes allaient bouleverser le lien qu'il avait réussi à nouer avec l'Italien, et cette idée le terrifiait.

Les trois hommes étaient proches, vraiment proches. Il n'avait pas besoin du cosmos d'Egidio pour s'en convaincre : les expressions de leurs visages suffisaient amplement. De véritables sourires, même s'ils étaient à peine esquissés, une proximité que seuls des amis de très longue date pouvaient avoir. Cette constatation blessa Mu davantage, même s'il essayait de l'occulter. Egidio avait eu une vie avant d'être amené dans le centre, une vie dont Mu ne connaissait pratiquement rien. Il avait eu des amis, une famille, des joies et des peines, comme n'importe qu'elle personne. Le jeune homme fut rassuré, d'une certaine façon, de voir qu'Egidio n'était pas qu'un assassin sans scrupules, même s'il le savait déjà au fond de lui. Mais il eut aussi la certitude qu'il ne ferait jamais partie de cette vie : lui était condamné à rester ici, tandis que l'Italien…

Il avait très vite compris que jamais ses deux amis ne l'abandonneraient ici. Lui-même savait très bien qu'Egidio ne pourrait pas se faire à la vie du centre : avoir une existence régulée par quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas fait pour lui, qui avait pleine possession de son esprit. Il deviendrait réellement fou, s'il devait être interné à vie. Peut-être qu'après quelques années il aurait la possibilité de repasser des tests, faisant croire à une amélioration de son état mis en scène… Mais Egidio ne serait pas capable de continuer à jouer la comédie aussi longtemps.

Mu aurait voulu être capable de déconnecter son cosmos de celui de l'Italien. Il ne voulait plus savoir, cela le blesserait trop. Il ne voulait plus avoir à mentir encore pour lui, sachant qu'il ne le reverrait bientôt plus jamais. Mais son cosmos était déjà trop lié à celui d'Egidio, et il ne put que subir la joie, l'excitation et l'impatience de son camarade. La gorge nouée, le jeune homme ferma brièvement les yeux, essayant de bloquer ce surplus d'information qui menaçait de le submerger d'un instant à l'autre. Il y eut un éclat de surprise dans le cosmos de l'Italien, comme si ce dernier avait senti ce que Mu tentait de faire. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, luttant contre le flot d'émotions qui était en train de l'assaillir de toutes parts. Il ne s'agissait plus que du cosmos de l'Italien, à présent, mais de ceux que chaque personne présente dans la pièce.

Mu se serait giflé : il avait laissé son cosmos complètement ouvert, afin d'être le plus possible connecté à Egidio. Mais à force de maintenir ses perceptions à leur apogée, il s'était rendu vulnérable face aux émotions des autres, et maintenant il en payait vraisemblablement le prix. Une inquiétude nouvelle fit soudain surface : ne risquait-il pas, en étant ainsi relié aux personnes présentes, de les blesser à cause des émotions trop intenses qu'il recevait ? Il prit peur, et commença à haleter sans pouvoir s'en empêcher : il ne connaissait pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. S'il pouvait percevoir les sensations et émotions des gens, le lien était peut-être à double sens. Lui avait l'habitude de gérer des sentiments qui n'étaient pas les siens, mais qui sait comment pourrait réagir quelqu'un qui se retrouvait envahi par les sensations d'autres personnes ? Le résultat pourrait être catastrophique. Mu devait empêcher ça à tout prix, même si ça signifiait se laisser noyer par ce trop-plein d'émotions : il ne serait pas capable de brider ses pouvoirs en même temps.

Il entendit quelqu'un lui parler, mais ne comprit pas les paroles. Il sentit l'inquiétude monter autour de lui, l'étouffant un peu plus. Par réflexe, il porta une main à sa poitrine, comme pour forcer ses poumons à lui procurer plus d'air. Il avait beau tenter de se maîtriser, il ne contrôlait plus rien, et il poussa un gémissement en tombant à la renverse, parcouru de soubresauts. Il sentait la panique des gens présents dans la pièce, il entendit des cris et sut qu'on le soulevait, qu'on lui prenait la main. Les couleurs des cosmos se mélangeaient dans sa tête, les émotions ne formaient plus qu'une masse informe et bouillonnante, l'écrasant complètement.

Alors qu'il se sentait partir, son esprit balayé comme un fétu de paille par une tornade, une espèce de chaleur sembla l'entourer, écrin de protection salvateur et inespéré. Les couleurs mêlées se désolidarisèrent petit à petit, et laissèrent place lentement à des tâches unies, qui se frôlaient parfois mais sans se mélanger. Mu se trouvait devant un tableau étrange, sans queue ni tête, mais dont la pureté l'émut. Il était privilégié d'avoir accès à l'essence même d'autres personnes, qui ignoraient tout de son intrusion involontaire. Le cosmos de Mu les contourna sans les toucher, prudent. La douce chaleur qui l'enveloppait s'épaississait au fur et à mesure qu'il allait de cosmos en cosmos, attiré inexorablement vers celui qui le protégeait des autres sans en avoir conscience. Epuisé, il s'accrocha presque désespérément à ce soutien, tandis que les couleurs autour de lui disparaissaient les unes après les autres. Lorsqu'enfin il fut seul avec lui, il s'abandonna complètement au noir le plus profond.

**-/-**

Egidio sentit le corps de Mu devenir mou dans ses bras, et la tête du jeune homme roula sur son épaule pour venir se caler dans le creux de son cou. Un peu hébété, l'Italien resserra sa prise sur son compagnon, ne sachant que faire.

Tout était arrivé si vite qu'il avait agi par pur instinct. Il avait vite senti que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mu, sans trop savoir comment cette intuition lui était venue. Il avait jeté un regard à son camarade, pour le voir suffoquer puis s'écrouler au sol. Il n'avait pas réfléchi et s'était précipité auprès du jeune homme, tandis que la panique montait autour d'eux. Il avait pris Mu dans ses bras et l'avait maintenu contre lui pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Il avait entendu Milo lui parler, mais il n'avait pas écouté ni même répondu, focalisé sur son camarade. Il n'avait pu que lui caresser les cheveux, puis lui tenir la main en espérant que les spasmes qui l'agitaient s'apaisent d'eux-mêmes. Il avait vaguement senti les doigts froids du jeune homme serrer brièvement les siens, mais peut-être n'était-ce que son imagination, ou la conséquence de ses convulsions. Néanmoins, les mouvements incontrôlables de son compagnon s'étaient taris, et finalement Mu avait véritablement perdu connaissance.

« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda Seiya d'une petite voix, n'osant pas approcher.

-Je pense que la crise est passée, répondit l'infirmier en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Tu as eu un très bon réflexe, Egidio. »

L'Italien leva les yeux, le cœur encore battant du stress que Mu lui avait fait subir, sans savoir quoi répondre.

« Je vais appeler Aldébaran pour qu'il vienne le chercher, garde-le dans cette position » ajouta le Grec avant de s'éloigner vers l'interphone de la salle.

_Comme si j'allais le lâcher_, songea Egidio en resserrant sa prise sur son compagnon. _Comme si j'allais te lâcher._

Mu semblait si fragile dans ses bras, et tellement jeune. Il ne connaissait même pas son âge, ni sa couleur préférée, ce genre de choses. Juste qu'il était fou, malade, bizarre, et qu'il était seul. Peut-être que son instinct de grand frère n'avait pas disparu avec Alessia, finalement. Parce que sinon, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cet élan protecteur avec le jeune homme. Lorsque sa sœur s'endormait dans ses bras, elle avait un peu la même expression que Mu à présent : une confiance absolue, comme si rien ne pouvait leur arriver tant qu'il veillerait sur eux.

« Egidio ? On va s'occuper de lui. »

Milo, Aldébaran, et Marine. Soit ils avaient la capacité de se téléporter, soit il n'avait plus aucune conscience du temps. Le Brésilien s'agenouilla et saisit délicatement le corps du jeune homme inconscient, la jeune femme à ses côtés et prête à l'épauler dès que nécessaire. L'Italien lâcha son compagnon avec réticence, et les regarda s'éloigner, le visage comme fermé et dénué de tout sentiment. _Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire, Mu ?_

Il y eu un moment de flottement après que le jeune homme ait été évacué de la salle. Egidio se releva et rejoignit Shura et Aphrodite, qui n'avaient pas bougé. Vu leurs expressions, ils étaient encore sous le choc de la crise de Mu.

« Ça lui arrive souvent ? souffla finalement le suédois.

-C'est la première fois. Ça peut arriver que certains pètent des plombs, mais pas lui.

-Tu t'entends bien avec lui, remarqua Shura. Il s'appelle comment ? »

L'Italien eut une seconde d'hésitation, avant de lâcher :

« C'est pas important. De toute façon, dans moins d'une semaine, j'en entendrai plus parler. »

L'Espagnol hocha la tête, le visage neutre.

« On va y aller, intervint Aphrodite. Tiens le coup, ok ?

-Tu me prends pour qui ? » se moqua Egidio avec un sourire amusé.

Le Suédois leva les yeux dans une mimique agacée avant de se lever, imité par Shura. Ce dernier serra brièvement l'Italien dans ses bras et murmura :

« Fais pas le con, d'accord ? On tient trop à toi. »

Egidio lui rendit son accolade, la poitrine serrée :

« Promis. »

**-/-**

Il avait encore l'esprit embrouillé, mais il savait ses pensées moins confuses. Il sentait vaguement en sourdine les différentes émotions alentours, mais sans être assailli par elles. Mu entrouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se débarrasser du voile qui lui brouillait la vue, avant de se redresser difficilement dans son lit. Il était épuisé, et le seul fait de se mettre en position assise l'essouffla. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour calmer sa respiration erratique, et remettre ses idées en place. Il en profita pour observer les jardins par sa fenêtre. Il avait dû rester inconscient plusieurs heures, et même toute la nuit au vu de l'aube qui pointait à l'extérieur : le soleil se levait à peine et la rosée matinale miroitait avec les rayons naissants.

Il était passé près de sa limite. A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu le cosmos d'Egidio pour le protéger, il aurait au mieux réellement perdu la raison. Au pire, il se serait sans doute transformé en légume, l'esprit broyé par les sentiments des personnes alentours. Sur le moment, trop pris par le tourbillon de couleurs, il n'avait pas relevé la signature de l'Italien, mais c'était limpide à présent. Son compagnon ne savait pas encore se servir de son cosmos délibérément, mais d'instinct il avait su le manipuler pour autre chose que repousser les autres. Il était doué, et avec de la persévérance et du travail…

Mu ferma les yeux. Il s'emportait. Il avait brièvement oublié, ou plutôt occulté le fait qu'il ne verrait sans doute bientôt plus son camarade.

L'arrachant à ses pensées, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Marine, qui s'approcha de lui avec un soupir de soulagement :

« Comment te sens-tu ? Tu nous as fait une peur bleue, que s'est-il passé ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-Je vais mieux, répondit le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire du mieux qu'il put.

-J'espérais bien te trouver réveillé, reprit-elle. Tu es réglé pour ouvrir les yeux aux aurores !

-On ne change pas une habitude si facilement.

-Tu vas quand même me faire le plaisir de rester au lit aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? redemanda la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit-il en détournant les yeux. Un crise d'hypoglycémie, peut-être ? »

Marine haussa un sourcil, peu dupe de la réponse de son ami. Néanmoins, elle décida de laisser couler : pour le moment, l'important était qu'il se repose. Elle tapota légèrement l'oreiller pour lui faire signe de se recoucher, et Mu obtempéra de bonne grâce.

« Je repasserai tout à l'heure, rendors-toi si tu peux. Je ferai passer le mot que tu vas bien. On était tous très inquiets. »

Il se rallongea contre ses oreillers et finit par somnoler. Marine revint le voir en fin de matinée pour lui porter son repas, mais repartit vite aider ses collègues, laissant le jeune homme au calme. Reposé, Mu repensa à ce qui était arrivé : il fallait qu'il analyse la situation dans les moindres détails afin d'éviter qu'elle ne se reproduise –et si c'était le cas, pour déterminer comment agir. Il sentait encore en lui la panique –la terreur- qu'il avait éprouvée et refusait d'être à nouveau confronté aux émotions des gens sans y être correctement préparé. Malgré les quelques heures de repos auxquelles il avait eu droit, il continuait à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si certains de ses sentiments n'étaient pas les siens.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas immédiatement frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Egidio, qui entra avec hésitation.

« J'ai demandé à ta nounou si je pouvais te rendre visite » expliqua-t-il en s'approchant du lit.

Mu se décala pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir près de lui et lui sourit :

« C'est gentil d'être venu me voir.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Mieux qu'hier, mais loin de pouvoir courir un marathon !

-Tu nous as fichu une sacrée trouille, marmonna l'Italien. Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? »

Mu prit une profonde inspiration et lui raconta sa brutale ouverture aux cosmos qui l'entouraient, néanmoins sans lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il avait toute son attention focalisée sur lui.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est grâce à toi si je m'en suis sorti, termina-t-il en frissonnant. Tu m'as sauvé, je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ça. »

Egidio détourna les yeux, sans savoir comment réagir. Il doutait des propos de Mu : une protection de cosmos involontaire ? A d'autres. Mais l'idée d'avoir vraiment aidé son compagnon le touchait plus profondément qu'il n'arriverait à l'admettre.

« Il faudra que tu continues à travailler ce don que tu as, ajouta Mu en saisissant son regard. Même si ce n'est pas avec moi, d'accord ? Il est trop important, tu ne dois pas le gâcher.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je travaillerais sans toi ? riposta l'Italien. On a encore du temps devant nous pour que tu m'apprennes tout ce que tu sais, ô grand manitou » ajouta-t-il avec un ton moqueur.

Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que loin d'amuser son camarade, ses mots l'avaient au contraire rembruni.

« Inutile de faire semblant, souffla le jeune homme. Tu vas partir, n'est-ce pas ?

-Eh bien, tout dépend du procès, tenta Egidio. Si j'arrive à convaincre le juge que j'ai une case en moins, je pense qu'on restera voisins pour un paquet d'années !

-S'il-te-plaît, ne me mens pas, lâcha Mu. Tes amis ne te laisseront pas ici. Tu vas partir avec eux. »

L'Italien accusa le coup : que Mu soit fou ou bien extralucide, il arrivait toujours à _**savoir**_. Il soupira et hocha la tête, sachant que cela peinerait le jeune homme s'il continuait à démentir ce qu'il avait déjà compris.

« Mu, je suis désolé de te demander ça encore une fois…

-Je ne dirai rien, ne t'en fais pas, l'interrompit-il.

-Tu m'en veux ? » demanda Egidio, se surprenant à espérer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

Mu eut un petit sourire et répondit doucement :

« Je suis triste à l'idée de te perdre, mais je sais que ta vie n'est pas ici. Promets-moi juste que tu ne m'oublieras pas, d'accord ? Ça me suffira. »

L'Italien se figea. Comment pourrait-il jamais oublier le jeune homme ? Il s'apprêta à protester, mais Mu porta soudain ses mains à ses tempes en grimaçant :

« Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il. Tu veux que j'appelle Marine ?

-Non, c'est bon. Je dois encore être réceptif aux émotions fortes des gens avec qui j'ai eu le lien, raisonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

-Tu sais de qui il s'agissait ? demanda Egidio avec curiosité.

-C'était Saga. »

L'Italien plissa les yeux. Il ne connaissait pas le Grec et n'avait jamais vraiment eu de contact avec lui, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Saga qui le poussait à mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Il avait presque toujours un regard sombre, torturé, qui le glaçait jusqu'au sang. On lui avait vaguement expliqué que son double schizophrénique s'appelait Kanon et qu'il l'avait poussé à certaines extrémités –dont un meurtre.

« C'est vrai que demain est le jour de l'anniversaire de la mort d'Ayoros, réalisa brusquement Mu.

-Ayoros ? Qui c'était ?

-C'était le meilleur ami de Saga, et le frère ainé d'Aiolia. Saga l'a tué lors d'une de ses crises et il ne s'en est jamais remis. »

Egidio eut un rire rauque et commenta sèchement :

« La mort a un aspect définitif dont les gens ont parfois du mal à se rendre compte.

-Il n'était pas lui-même à ce moment-là ! protesta Mu avec véhémence. Je comprends parfaitement ce qu'il a pu ressentir en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter à temps.

-Tu n'as tué personne, ne te mets pas dans le même panier que lui.

-Il aura quand même besoin de soutien demain, lâcha le jeune homme. Je l'aiderai du mieux que je peux.

-Me dis pas que tu veux jouer les bons samaritains ? soupira Egidio. Vous avez des psys ici, qu'ils fassent leur boulot.

-Ayoros était très apprécié, et ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas savent quel genre de personne il était. Je doute que quelqu'un soit enclin à écouter Saga s'il a envie de parler.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sens obligé d'intervenir ? s'étonna l'Italien.

-Parce que je le peux ! s'écria Mu, le prenant par surprise. Je peux être utile et servir à quelque chose !

-Tu n'es pas encore remis de ta virée dans la tête des gens, protesta Egidio. En plus, ce type est bizarre, il me plaît pas.

-Personne ne voulait venir vers toi, parce que tout le monde avait peur de toi. Pas moi. Et je n'ai pas non plus peur de Saga. De plus, même si j'ai une relation particulière avec toi, je ne t'appartiens pas et tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux faire ou non.

-Tout doux, ok ? temporisa l'Italien en levant ses mains en signe défensif. Je disais ça pour toi, c'est tout. »

Mu prit un air contrit, réalisant qu'il s'était emporté. Il avait touché une corde sensible, et Egidio se sentit frustré : il savait qu'il avait la fâcheuse tendance de surprotéger les gens qui comptaient pour lui, mais c'était quand même pas un défaut, si ? Pourquoi le jeune homme ne voyait-il que le côté bisounours des gens ? Cela étant dit, il ne devait pas s'en plaindre : c'était grâce à ça que Mu était venu vers lui, il ne devait pas l'oublier.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser tranquille, Marine m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais pas durer » lança l'Italien en se levant avec raideur.

Il quitta la chambre sans attendre de réponse, se doutant du regard déçu qui planait dans son dos.

**-/-**

En se levant ce matin-là, Marine savait que la journée serait mauvaise. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et quitta le havre de paix chaud et douillet de son lit, caressant au passage la joue d'Aiolia qui dormait encore. Elle avait toujours envié la capacité de son compagnon à pouvoir faire abstraction du moindre bruit lorsqu'il dormait : elle-même se réveillait au moindre grincement suspect. Certes, il risquait chaque jour d'être en retard, mais pour aujourd'hui, elle ne lui ferait aucun reproche, d'autant plus que Dokho lui avait fait poser sa matinée. La jeune femme sourit : ils entouraient tous le jeune policier, chacun à leur manière. Elle espérait simplement que la journée ne serait pas trop catastrophique et qu'ils pourraient faire leur deuil en paix.

Elle se prépara rapidement et se rendit au centre, rejoignant la salle de repos pour prendre le café rituel du matin avec ses collègues.

« Salut Marine, sourit Milo. Parée pour une dure journée de labeur ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais ce mot, se moqua-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'ai acheté un dictionnaire il y a pas longtemps, ça a porté ses fruits !

-On verra ça quand tu feras un rapport sans faute d'orthographe, intervint Aldébaran.

-Je vois, vous vous êtes ligués contre moi ce matin ! se plaignit le Grec avec une expression mélodramatique.

-Trêve de bavardage, rit le Brésilien. Camus m'a donné son accord pour donner des calmants à Saga pour aujourd'hui, pense bien à t'en occuper.

-Ils sont avec son petit-déjeuner et n'attendent que d'être avalés. D'ailleurs, comment va Aiolia ?

-Il n'était pas réveillé quand je suis partie, répondit Marine avant d'avaler une gorgée du breuvage salvateur.

-Et toi, ça va ? »

Elle haussa les épaules en soupirant avant de murmurer :

« Je vais bien, Milo. Mais je sais que ce soir ce sera plus difficile, après être allé sur sa tombe. »

Shina posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, et échangea un sourire compatissant.

« J'espère que tu as prévu la boîte de mouchoirs, parce qu'avec le petit qui est en train de pousser, bonjour l'hyper-émotivité et les hormones en folie !

-J'apprécie ta considération pour mes hormones, commenta Marine. Sur ce, je vous laisse, je vais voir comment se porte Mu. »

Elle quitta la salle en entendant l'Italienne gronder l'infirmier sur son manque d'humour flagrant. La jeune femme savait qu'il ne pensait pas à mal et voulait lui changer les idées, même s'il ne s'y prenait pas vraiment comme il fallait.

Mu était déjà levé lorsqu'elle entra dans sa chambre. Son ami vint immédiatement la prendre dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux avec douceur. Marine se sentit fondre par tant de gentillesse et retint un sanglot : peut-être que Milo avait raison après tout.

« Souris, chuchota le jeune homme. Même si je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup, je sais qu'Ayoros était toujours joyeux, alors souris pour lui. »

Elle hocha la tête et prit une profonde inspiration, avant de se détacher de lui et d'esquisser un sourire.

« Ça te va tellement mieux que des larmes » commenta-t-il avec un petit rire.

Marine l'imita et répondit :

« Continue de t'entraîner à me faire des compliments, comme ça le jour où tu trouveras une fille qui te plaît tu sauras déjà tout ce que tu devras lui dire ! »

Mu prit un air gêné et sut qu'il rougissait quand il entendit le rire de Marine devenir plus intense.

« Je me sens bien aujourd'hui, dit-il pour changer de conversation. Je pourrai sortir ?

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, accepta l'infirmière en l'examinant tout de même. Mais promets-moi que si tu te sens patraque, tu reviendras illico dans ta chambre.

-Je serai prudent. »

Et pas uniquement concernant une éventuelle faiblesse. Malgré l'avertissement d'Egidio la veille, il avait bien l'intention d'épauler Saga. Mais il reconnaissait néanmoins la justesse de son ressenti, et savait qu'il devrait être sur ses gardes.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il pénétra dans la grande salle deux heures plus tard, il comprit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre : l'esprit de Saga était flou, somnolent, incertain. Drogué. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils : il avait beau savoir que c'était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, il n'arrivait pas à la cautionner. Il salua brièvement Julian et Seiya et se dirigea directement vers le Grec. Il saisit une chaise et s'installa près de lui, sa présence n'occasionnant pour toute réaction qu'un clignement de paupières.

« Bonjour Saga, fit doucement Mu. Je ne te dérange pas ? »

Après un instant de latence, le Grec secoua la tête négativement.

« Non.

-Comment vas-tu ? interrogea le jeune homme, heureux d'avoir eu une réponse.

-Bien.

-Tu préfères que je reste ou que je m'en aille ?

-Pourquoi ? lâcha Saga en retour.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as envie de compagnie ou pas, expliqua Mu. Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là.

-Parler de quoi ? »

Le jeune homme hésita un instant : les médicaments avaient vraiment mis Saga dans un état second. Ce n'était pas correct de retirer au Grec sa capacité à se souvenir de son ami, même si cela voulait aussi signifier qu'il se rappelle l'avoir tué.

« Est-ce que tu veux parler d'Ayoros ? proposa-t-il. Est-ce que tu te souviens de lui ? » ajouta-t-il en n'ayant aucune réponse.

Saga resta muet, les yeux dans le vague. Mu sentit sa poitrine se serrer et continua :

« C'était ton meilleur ami, tu sais. Vous étiez toujours ensemble, pour tout. Quand tu as voulu faire des études de psychiatrie, il s'est inscrit dans la même université que toi. Il riait tout le temps à tes blagues, même celles qui n'étaient pas drôles. Quand vous alliez au cinéma, vous analysiez tous les faits et gestes des acteurs. Vous vous êtes même fait virer de la salle un jour ! »

Mu connaissait toutes ces anecdotes grâce à Marine ou Shion, qui lui avaient beaucoup parlé du frère aîné d'Aiolia et de Saga. Il ne l'avait rencontré que quelques fois, mais Ayoros lui avait fait une forte impression : son cosmos était éclatant et irradiait autour de lui sans jamais faiblir.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il racontait ces souvenirs, le visage de Saga changea petit à petit. Mu s'interrompit en le voyant au bord des larmes, et l'entendit murmurer :

« Ayoros…

-Tu te rappelles de lui ? demanda Mu.

-Je l'aimais tellement, souffla le Grec en prenant son visage entre ses mains, se mettant soudain à sangloter. Il me manque » ajouta-t-il en reniflant.

Au même instant, le jeune homme sentit le cosmos d'Egidio non loin de lui : un coup d'œil lui confirma que l'Italien était arrivé et s'approchait, une expression peu amène au visage. Mu se détourna et reporta son attention sur Saga, qui, sous l'action des médicaments et des souvenirs, commençait à craquer :

« C'est de ma faute, lâcha-t-il d'une voix éraillée. Il m'avait prévenu, je l'ai pas cru, c'est de ma faute, je voulais pas le croire, pourtant j'avais tous les signes, mais je l'ai traité de menteur, il a voulu m'emmener voir Shion, il disait qu'il allait m'aider mais j'ai refusé il allait partir alors je l'ai rattrapé il voulait m'abandonner alors qu'il avait juré de toujours rester il s'est débattu il m'a menti c'était un accident JE L'AI TUÉ ! »

Lorsque Mu sentit le cosmos de Saga changer brusquement, il était déjà trop tard. Le Grec se leva d'un bond, les yeux exorbités, et se jeta sur lui en criant :

« Il avait juré ! Il avait juré ! »

Le jeune homme voulut se dégager de l'emprise de Saga, sans succès. Il croisa son regard et resta figé en voyant le mélange de tristesse et de fureur qui baignait ses yeux gris.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Egidio. L'Italien était resté en retrait, agacé et soucieux de savoir Mu près de Saga. Il avait vu le début d'agitation du Grec et s'était rapproché, prêt à intervenir, et il bondit en avant lorsqu'il le vit saisir le jeune homme.

« Lâche-le ! » s'écria-t-il en attrapant Saga et le faisant lâcher prise.

Le Grec se tourna alors vers lui, furieux, et tenta de l'attaquer. Egidio l'évita facilement : il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû se battre et ce n'était pas un cinglé shooté par les médocs qui allait lui faire peur. Mais son esquive acheva d'enrager Saga, qui poussa un cri atroce. Alors qu'il allait se ruer à nouveau sur l'Italien, il se détourna de lui et agrippa la gorge de Mu, l'enserrant d'une poigne de fer. Le cosmos d'Egidio éclata d'un seul coup, et l'Italien frappa violemment Saga à la tête, alors que des cris s'élevaient et qu'un bruit de course effrénée s'approchait d'eux. Mu tomba à genoux en sentant à nouveau l'air passer dans ses poumons et hoqueta, tandis que Milo et Aldébaran relevaient Saga et que Dokho empoignait fermement Egidio.

« On se calme ! ordonna le Chinois en résistant aux tentatives de l'Italien pour se dégager de lui.

-Me calmer ? éclata-t-il. Il vient juste d'attaquer Mu ! Il aurait pu le tuer !

-Il était sous médicaments, souffla Milo sans comprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça.

-Ce type est taré ! éructa Egidio. Il a déjà tué et vous pensez que de simples cachets vont lui faire quelque chose ?

-Tu es plutôt mal placé pour faire le moindre commentaire sur Saga, toi aussi tu es un meurtrier, commenta le policier.

-Mais moi au moins j'avais une bonne raison de buter ces types » rétorqua l'Italien sèchement, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'avouer.

Dokho réagit plus vite que lui et lui passa les menottes qu'il portait à sa ceinture, bloquant les poignets d'Egidio dans son dos.

« Je pense que le tribunal sera ravi d'entendre tes explications ! » lâcha le Chinois avant de l'emmener.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

Bonsoir ! Je vous livre ici un petit interlude, centré sur Saga. Je le dédie à **Saharu-chan**, qui me l'a non seulement inspiré mais a aussi accepté de le relire : un grand merci à toi, car sinon ce chapitre surprise n'aurait très certainement pas vu le jour. J'espère que cet aparté vous plaira !

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes du chapitre précédent :_

**portgasd. Anita** : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Effectivement, DM a fait une boulette (et pas une petite, malheureusement pour lui) et je pense aussi que Mu va se sentir extrêmement coupable. J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Abella** : un grand merci pour ta review et ton enthousiasme pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas non plus. Pour savoir ce qui arrivera à Mu et Egidio, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 6 - Interlude**

* * *

_**Avertissement : présence d'automutilation et de violences physiques.  
**_

* * *

Il y a des jours où les murs de sa chambre lui paraissent gris, peu importe la météo ou les lumières allumées. Il sait que la peinture est blanche, mais il n'y peut rien. Même son reflet, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, a une vilaine teinte grisâtre. Sa peau, ses yeux, ses cheveux. Il se souvient avoir brisé la glace, un jour. Il n'a pas supporté de LE voir le narguer, avec ce rictus satisfait et moqueur. Après ça, il a eu droit à une modification de son traitement, encore une fois. Comme à chaque fois que Kanon apparaît, en fait.

Ils sont pareils, et pourtant ils sont deux entités totalement opposées. Son jumeau n'a jamais eu de place, personne ne lui en a laissé l'occasion. Après tout, Saga étant l'aîné, c'est lui qui a eu droit aux égards. Malgré tout, il a gardé contact avec Kanon, car c'est son petit frère. Son jumeau, son double, sa moitié. Sans lui, il n'est pas complet. Sans lui, il n'est rien.

_**Sans lui, il serait libre.**_

Quand il était enfant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents n'aimaient pas son cadet. Certes, son frère est plus agressif, mais il a une force de caractère que Saga lui envie. Kanon sait ce qu'il veut, il est insoumis et fier de l'être. Lui a toujours suivi les directives qu'on lui a donné, sans trop se poser de questions. Kanon serait capable de vivre seul. Pas Saga, et ils le savent tous les deux. C'est sa plus grande peur : que Kanon l'abandonne. Qu'il se retrouve seul.

Saga a appris à ne plus parler de Kanon. Les rares fois où il l'a mentionné, il l'a regretté aussitôt après. Ses parents ont toujours refusé d'en entendre parler, et lui ont bien fait comprendre que Kanon n'existait pas à leurs yeux. Sa mère l'a même giflé, une fois, quand il a prononcé le prénom de son frère. Depuis, Saga se tait. Saga se tait mais continue à parler à Kanon. Chaque fois qu'il discute avec son cadet, il est mal à l'aise, mais heureux en même temps. Il sait que son jumeau aimerait ne plus vivre caché, mais qu'il l'accepte pour lui. Saga est la lumière et Kanon l'obscurité. Ils ont toujours vécu de cette façon, ils s'en sont accommodé.

En grandissant, leurs différences se sont accentuées, mais leur lien s'est resserré, malgré le fait que Saga ait moins de temps à lui accorder. Il était au collège, et on lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait être le meilleur. Il s'est attelé à la tâche, avec l'aide de Kanon parfois, quand il séchait sur un exercice. Saga est devenu un excellent élève, et tous ses professeurs lui ont promis un avenir brillant, digne de lui. Chaque année, il a fini major de sa promotion, récoltant félicitations et encouragements. Le soir, Saga sentait Kanon bouder, et il lui assurait que sans lui, il n'y serait pas arrivé. Ce n'était pas Saga qui avait eu les honneurs, mais Saga ET Kanon. Ils n'étaient qu'un, alors ils partageaient tout.

Puis il est entré au lycée. Là encore, il a excellé, et au bout de deux semaines tous savaient qu'il serait le meilleur. Il a été élu délégué, acceptant les responsabilités sans aucune fierté. Ce n'était qu'une question de logique qu'il doive représenter ses camarades, et qu'il se présente ou pas, on l'aurait élu. Il savait qu'il aurait dû en être content, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Une routine s'est installée et un gouffre a commencé à se creuser entre lui et ses parents. Il préférait s'enfermer dans sa chambre en prétextant avoir du travail plutôt que de manger avec eux. Les mots « crise d'adolescence » ont permis d'expliquer son retrait, et ses parents lui ont laissé le champ libre. Tant qu'il ramenait un bulletin de notes avec la mention « parfait », ils acceptaient ses excuses.

Sa première année de lycée a fini par passer, trop lentement aux yeux de Saga. Pour la première fois, il n'a pas passé les fêtes de fin d'année avec ses parents. Il n'en a pas vu l'intérêt, et puis il avait Kanon. Les mois ont défilé, et il a à nouveau terminé major. A nouveau, il aurait dû être fier de lui, mais il n'a pas esquissé le moindre sourire en recevant les félicitations de ses professeurs. Il s'est senti seul, même avec Kanon à ses côtés. Il a passé ses vacances d'été à étudier pour prendre de l'avance, et ne pas avoir à croiser ses parents. Il a accueilli la reprise des cours comme une bénédiction, bien qu'il se soit ennuyé dès le premier jour. La routine a repris, morne et fade, mais Saga s'en moquait. Il a encore été élu délégué, mais Saga s'en moquait.

Trois mois après la rentrée scolaire, un nouvel élève est arrivé.

En tant que délégué, Saga a été prévenu plus tôt que le reste de la classe. Les professeurs lui ont demandé de s'occuper du nouvel arrivant, et de l'aider à rattraper son retard. Ils savaient que Saga accepterait, c'était normal. Saga a promis de prendre en charge son camarade, et les enseignants ont tous souligné à quel point il était digne de la confiance qu'ils avaient en lui.

Kanon a ri silencieusement, et Saga lui en a voulu, sans savoir pourquoi.

Saga a été accueillir le garçon, à l'entrée de l'établissement. Il se souvient très bien avoir cligné des yeux en le voyant approcher, ses cheveux châtains un peu trop longs balayés par le vent, les yeux d'un bleu profond et un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

_**Ayoros.**_

Même son prénom semblait irradier. A force de se l'entendre dire, Saga a toujours cru qu'il était « brillant » au sens premier du terme, mais en le voyant, il a compris qu'il était aussi terne que sa propre vie. Pour la première fois, Kanon est resté silencieux. Saga a servi de guide à Ayoros, l'a emmené jusqu'aux salles de classe, et l'a invité à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

C'était logique. C'était ce qu'il avait à faire. Pourtant, à aucun moment Saga ne l'a fait parce qu'il le devait, mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Kanon n'était pas là pour lui dire qu'il était ridicule, et Saga s'est senti fondre en entendant le rire d'Ayoros. En rentrant chez lui le soir, Saga s'est surpris en ayant hâte d'être au lendemain. Le visage d'Ayoros s'est révélé être addictif, tout comme sa voix et ses yeux brillants. Jamais Saga n'a regretté de se laisser prendre au piège de son rire joyeux. A la fin de la semaine, ils étaient amis. A la fin du mois, ils étaient inséparables.

Avec Kanon, Saga ne s'est jamais réellement senti seul. Avec Ayoros, il s'est senti lui-même.

Même après qu'il ait rattrapé son retard, Saga a continué à travailler avec lui. Ayoros était moins doué pour les études que lui, et c'était une excellente raison pour passer du temps à ses côtés. Les exercices étaient plus drôles avec les questions du châtain, et les révisions plus détendues. Saga adorait venir chez Ayoros : il était toujours accueilli avec un sourire de la part de ses parents et son petit frère Aiolia était plutôt gentil, bien que timide. Il restait régulièrement dîner chez eux, parfois même dormir. Ces soirées étaient synonymes de feuilleton télé regardés sous un plaid avec un chocolat chaud en main, ou de films d'horreur pendant lesquels Ayoros s'amusait comme un fou à faire peur à son cadet.

Saga s'est demandé à quoi pourrait ressembler une soirée comme celle-ci passée avec ses propres parents et Kanon. Puis il a réalisé que cette soirée resterait fictive à jamais. Il a senti la tristesse de Kanon, et Ayoros aussi a dû la ressentir car il lui a dit qu'il faisait partie de sa famille. Sauf que ces mots étaient adressés à Saga, et pas à Kanon. Ayoros ne connaissait pas Kanon. Ayoros considérait Saga comme un membre de sa famille, et pas Kanon. Saga s'est senti débarrassé d'une chape de plomb dont il n'avait pas conscience, et l'a serré dans ses bras pour la première fois. Il se souvient avoir entendu Ayoros rire en lui rendant son étreinte, tandis que Kanon s'assombrissait. Mais il n'y a pas prêté attention, il était trop heureux. Il avait une famille, une vraie.

Ses parents ont bien évidemment manifesté leur inquiétude en le voyant passer du temps avec lui. Ils ont exigé de le rencontrer, et Saga n'a pas su refuser. Ayoros a simplement haussé les épaules quand il le lui a annoncé, et le lendemain il sonnait à la porte de la villa. C'est Saga qui lui a ouvert, voulant lui épargner encore un peu la rencontre avec ses parents. Il est resté stupéfait en voyant son ami, portant une chemise et ses cheveux coiffés en arrière, alors qu'il ne l'avait toujours vu qu'en baskets et les cheveux en bataille. Ayoros a ri joyeusement, comme toujours, et lui a expliqué qu'il voulait faire bonne impression. Comment les convaincre autrement qu'il n'y avait aucun risque à ce que Saga continue à le fréquenter ? Ayoros a réussi, puisque les parents de Saga n'ont plus vu d'un mauvais œil qu'ils se retrouvent aussi souvent. Ils ont même été ravis que leur fils ait un camarade aussi sérieux et digne d'intérêt. Peut-être qu'ils ont espéré aussi que leur fils soit plus ouvert avec eux ? Malheureusement, son amitié avec Ayoros lui a montré à quel point sa vie manquait d'humanité, et ce n'était pas eux qui pourraient la lui apporter. Il s'est détaché encore plus de ses parents, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Noël est arrivé.

Cette année-là encore il a prétexté avoir trop de travail pour les accompagner en croisière. Il a aussi fait en sorte qu'Ayoros ne le sache pas. Il a beau chérir chaque instant passé en sa compagnie, Noël est une célébration à passer en famille, et cela fait trop longtemps que Saga ne s'est pas préoccupé de Kanon. Il sait qu'il est triste et en colère contre lui, et le réveillon est une bonne occasion pour réparer son abandon. Evidemment, Kanon sait qu'ils se retrouveront, et le ressentiment qu'il éprouve s'apaise. Mais il a oublié qu'Ayoros a une sorte de sixième sens le concernant, et le châtain est arrivé chez lui, un foulard montant jusqu'à son nez et les joues rougies, pour l'inviter à passer le réveillon chez lui, avec ses parents et son frère. Saga a essayé de refuser, même si au fond de lui, il mourait d'envie d'accepter.

« Tes couverts sont déjà installés, tu sais. »

Saga est parti chercher son manteau, pendant que Kanon s'est tapi dans un coin, furieux. Saga a tenté de lui expliquer qu'Ayoros ne pensait pas à mal, au contraire, mais Kanon n'a rien voulu entendre. Kanon avait déjà compris.

_**« Tu n'es pas capable de lui dire non. »**_

L'accusation a résonné dans sa chambre, alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de son armoire. Saga s'est senti frémir, a regardé son reflet dans la vitre incrustée à la porte du meuble, et il a vu Kanon, le visage sombre, les yeux noirs. Il s'est emparé d'une veste et a fui.

Il sait aujourd'hui qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Il a passé le meilleur Noël de sa vie. Même s'il a à nouveau passé le réveillon de l'année suivante avec eux, celui-ci est resté gravé dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile. Il se souvient de la soirée passée à regarder la saga Star Wars, avec du pop-corn chaud, serré contre Ayoros sur le canapé, Aiolia s'étant déjà endormi sur les genoux de son frère. Il se souvient avoir senti Ayoros glisser progressivement contre lui et s'endormir à son tour, après s'être calfeutré dans ses bras. Il se souvient de son cœur battant bizarrement dans sa poitrine, et la sensation lui fait encore mal quand il s'en rappelle. Il n'est pas reparti le lendemain, et lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui, ça a été pour prendre quelques affaires et retourner chez Ayoros. A nouveau, il a croisé le regard de Kanon, sombre et mauvais, mais il est parti trop rapidement pour y faire vraiment attention. Et la joie omniprésente dans la famille de son ami a eu tôt fait de le lui faire oublier.

Le reste de l'année civile s'est terminée, et au 31 décembre, il a prié de toutes ses forces pour que l'année suivante soit encore meilleure que les quelques mois qu'il venait de passer. Visiblement son souhait a été entendu puisque quelques instants plus tard, alors que le 1er janvier commençait à peine, Ayoros l'a amené sous une branche de gui et l'a serré dans ses bras. Il lui a rendu son étreinte, sans se poser de questions, et a à peine remarqué Kanon s'agiter. Il a simplement profité du moment, les secondes se métamorphosant en heures, et il a l'impression d'avoir goûté à l'éternité dans la chaleur de ses bras.

La dernière année de lycée a été la plus intense, autant en positif qu'en négatif. Il a fallu choisir leur orientation professionnelle, et lorsqu'Ayoros l'a interrogé sur ce qu'il comptait faire de sa vie, il n'a pu que lui répondre la stricte vérité : il deviendrait expert-comptable, selon le désir de ses parents. Et quand son ami lui a demandé si c'était réellement ce dont il avait envie, il n'a pas hésité un instant.

Ce que Saga voulait réellement, c'était étudier la psychologie. Il sait que Kanon n'est pas une personne tangible, qu'il n'est qu'une voix dans sa tête, même si à ses yeux il a l'air réel. D'autres personnes ont peut-être leur « Kanon », comme lui. Et si lui s'est habitué et a appris à vivre assez sereinement avec Kanon, ce n'est sans doute pas le cas de tous. Ayoros est emballé, le pousse à suivre son envie plutôt que de vouloir faire plaisir à ses parents. Avec ironie, Kanon murmure que ça ne leur arracherait même pas un sourire, et Saga ne peut qu'acquiescer. La confrontation avec eux se passe mal, c'est la première fois que Saga se dresse contre une de leur décision. Il ne faiblit pas, même quand Kanon se moque en lui disant qu'il ne tiendra pas. Pourtant il tient bon, et quitte la villa pour aller dormir chez Ayoros, qui l'accueille sans hésiter, comme toujours.

Ce n'est qu'au Noël suivant, quand la famille de son ami lui propose de passer le réveillon avec eux, que Saga prend conscience qu'il est plus chez lui avec ces gens avec qui il n'a aucun lien de parenté, plutôt que ses propres parents. Il n'a aucun regret en acceptant, et cette nuit-là Saga et Ayoros regardent à nouveau la saga Star Wars. Sauf que cette fois, ils sont seuls. Ils sont seuls et Saga sent encore son cœur chavirer quand le châtain s'appuie contre lui, comme si c'est la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Peut-être que ça l'est pour Ayoros, mais pour Saga, c'est une autre histoire.

_**« Il ne t'aime pas. Pas comme toi tu l'aimes. »**_

Kanon est de plus en plus incisif lorsqu'il prend la parole. Saga aimerait réussir à lui dire de se taire, de le laisser profiter de ce moment de sérénité qui lui est offert. Mais Kanon a toujours eu plus de force que lui, et il a un rire désagréable tandis que Saga essaye d'oublier sa voix dans sa tête. Il se contente de serrer un peu plus Ayoros contre lui et de fermer les yeux très fort.

_**« Tu le dégoute. A quoi ça te sert de t'accrocher à lui comme ça ? Il a juste pitié de toi. »**_

C'est faux, Saga le sait, Saga le sent. Ayoros est foncièrement gentil, un peu naïf certes (même s'il s'en défend) mais jamais il n'aurait offert son amitié par pitié.

_**« Si ça peut te rassurer de penser ça, fais comme tu veux. Mais tu verras, quand tu auras la preuve que j'ai raison... »**_

Kanon se tait, satisfait, laissant Saga plus seul qu'il ne l'a encore jamais été. Et même la respiration tranquille d'Ayoros contre lui n'arrive pas à le faire se sentir mieux.

Il arrive à persuader ses parents de le laisser s'inscrire en licence de psychologie. Il sait que ça ne leur convient pas, mais tant pis. Il se concentre sur la fin de son année scolaire, travaille d'arrache-pied avec Ayoros (_**« Il est même pas capable de résoudre ça sans ton aide ? Eh ben… »**_). Kanon a commencé à prendre l'ascendant sur lui, malgré ses efforts. Il lui parle de plus en plus, même en journée, même quand ils ne sont pas seuls. Saga a du mal à ne pas lui hurler de se taire, et doit serrer les dents pour se concentrer et faire abstraction du rire de son jumeau. Kanon lui parle dès qu'il le peut, surtout le soir, et l'empêche de dormir. Il n'y a qu'en présence d'Ayoros que Kanon est moins bavard, et Saga sait qu'il prépare sa vengeance dès qu'il sera à nouveau seul. Il voit que son ami a remarqué que quelque chose ne va pas, mais il ne peut pas lui dire.

_**« Tu sais qu'il ne te croira pas, pas vrai ? Il te prendra pour un cinglé. »**_

« Tais-toi… » Saga n'aurait jamais cru qu'il supplierait Kanon un jour.

_**« Tu sais qu'il te tournera le dos si tu lui parle de moi. Et dire que tu es amoureux de lui, tu es pathétique. »**_

« S'il-te-plaît, tais-toi ! »

Le reflet de Kanon dans le miroir de son armoire est terrible. Saga croise les yeux gris, presque noirs, de son double. Kanon a un sourire mauvais, lugubre, et il lui répond avec un amusement palpable :

_**« Prends un couteau, et tranche-toi le poignet. Après ça, je te laisse dormir. »**_

Saga n'hésite qu'un instant. Il sait que Kanon est toujours sérieux. Il descend dans la cuisine, va chercher la lame, et remonte prestement dans sa chambre, face à la glace. Kanon sourit toujours, un sourire plein de dents.

_**« T'oseras pas, pas vrai ? Au fond, tu veux pas que je te laisse. Je suis le seul à te comprendre vraiment. »**_

Saga affirme sa prise sur le manche du couteau et laisse glisser la lame effilée contre son avant-bras. La morsure du métal est froide, piquante, mais comme promis, Kanon se tait et s'en va. Saga court chercher de quoi désinfecter sa coupure et de quoi nettoyer le sol, où quelques gouttes de sang ont coulé. Epuisé, il s'endort peu après, et profite enfin d'une nuit calme.

Deux jours plus tard, Kanon lui relance le même défi. Saga accepte à nouveau sans se poser de questions : plutôt souffrir physiquement que continuer à entendre la voix de son jumeau toute la nuit. Le silence est une bénédiction, et un soir Saga ne peut que pleurer en voyant le rictus de Kanon dans le miroir. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi son double veut le détruire maintenant, alors qu'ils ont survécu ensemble tant d'années. Mais peut-être que c'est justement la réponse : Kanon veut vivre et non plus survivre dans un recoin de son esprit, acculé comme un animal et sans doute encore plus seul que Saga ne le sera jamais. Kanon a décidé de se libérer, et pour ça, il doit briser Saga.

Il comprend alors que c'est un duel entre eux qui vient de commencer, et il a peur de ne pas réussir à le gagner.

Kanon lui demande de plus en plus de se mutiler, toujours avec un rire grinçant. D'abord ça a été quelques soirs dans la semaine, puis tous, et à présent, même en journée. Saga sait qu'il ne peut rien amener avec lui pour se couper le bras, alors il a dû trouver une autre solution. Il a laissé ses ongles plus longs que d'habitude pour pouvoir se gratter jusqu'au sang. Il s'éclipse aux toilettes et s'enferme, avec une serviette de papier pour absorber le sang qui perle de sa peau et nettoyer ses ongles. Il sent encore la brûlure que lui procure ses blessures, mais il a l'impression de n'être qu'un observateur extérieur et la douleur lui semble parfois très lointaine. Mais tant que Kanon tient parole et le laisse tranquille, il n'a aucun remord à continuer de la sorte.

La maison d'Ayoros a toujours été un havre de tranquillité pour Saga. Kanon sait qu'il a moins d'influence sur lui quand il est avec Ayoros, ou même, dans une moindre mesure, ses parents et son frère. Mais Saga est fatigué par sa lutte permanente contre son jumeau, et Kanon arrive à l'atteindre malgré la présence de son ami. Un après-midi, il est obligé de se réfugier dans la salle de bain, les injonctions de son double devenant trop insupportables.

_**« Regarde, un rasoir. Profites-en ! »**_

Saga serre les dents, continue de se gratter, mais Kanon le force à le regarder dans le miroir.

_**« Prends-le. Vas-y, prends-le ! »**_

Malgré le sang déjà présent sur ses doigts, Saga obéit, la mort dans l'âme. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix. Il sent que ses joues se mouillent alors que les lames tranchent son bras déjà boursoufflé, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de hoqueter.

_**« Continue, c'est pas assez profond. Continue. CONTINUE ! »**_

« Saga, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

Comme dans un rêve, il voit Ayoros courir vers lui et lui arracher le rasoir des mains, avant de s'emparer de compresses et d'antiseptique. Il le regarde le soigner, le visage défait par l'inquiétude, et les doigts frais de son ami sont un baume contre sa peau brûlante. Saga sent les larmes lui remonter aux yeux. A quand remonte la dernière fois où quelqu'un s'est occupé de lui ? Il ne sait plus. Et quand Ayoros l'entend pleurer, il s'agenouille à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux, lui murmure des mots sans aucune logique. Saga pleure, et il a l'impression de se libérer d'une infection latente. Lorsqu'il se calme un peu, Ayoros l'emmène dans le salon, le fait s'asseoir sur le canapé et va lui préparer un chocolat chaud. Il ne lui demande pas la moindre explication, se contente de rester près de lui pendant qu'il vide sa tasse lentement.

« Saga, tu sais que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là pour toi, tente tout de même le châtain. Mais s'il-te-plaît, ne te fais plus du mal comme ça. »

Saga sent ses mains trembler et il doit poser le mug sur la table basse pour ne pas le lâcher. Il se sent indigne de l'attention d'Ayoros, il se sent sale.

**« Tu es sale, Saga. Tout ça, c'est pour te purifier, tu le sais. »**

« Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! » crie Saga en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Ayoros est perdu, et il essaye de le calmer comme il le peut. Saga voudrait se débattre, il n'est plus sûr de ce qui se passe. Est-ce que c'est Ayoros qui le prend dans ses bras ou bien Kanon qui est en train de l'immobiliser ?

« Saga, Saga c'est moi ! Arrête, tu es en train de te faire mal ! »

Ayoros est inquiet. Il l'entend dans sa voix, il le voit dans ses yeux quand il croise finalement son regard. Instantanément, il se fige, le souffle court, déboussolé. Il se laisse finalement faire et s'abandonne dans l'étreinte de son ami. Il entend un cœur battre la chamade, mais il ne sait pas si c'est le sien ou celui d'Ayoros.

« Saga, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Est-ce que tu veux me le dire ? murmure le châtain.

-C'est Kanon, répond Saga d'une voix hachée. Il m'a dit de le faire, je voulais qu'il se taise. »

Dans sa tête, Kanon se met à rire.

« Qui est Kanon ? »

_**« Vas-y, dis-lui ! Raconte-lui tout ! Tu vas voir comme il va te repousser ! DIS-LUI ! »**_

Saga craque. Saga lui raconte. Ayoros ne comprend pas tout, mais il ne l'interrompt pas, même quand son récit ne fait plus aucun sens. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que Saga va mal. Saga a besoin d'aide, et c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.

« Je te laisserai pas tomber. Jamais. Dis-moi ce que je peux faire, je le ferai. Je te le promets. »

Le hoquet de surprise et de frustration de Kanon est comme une récompense dans l'esprit de Saga.

Ayoros le soutient comme il le peut. Il ne veut pas s'imposer, mais il garde toujours un œil sur son ami, prêt à agir si celui-ci en a besoin. Ses parents ont vu eux aussi que Saga n'allait pas bien, et ils ont proposé d'eux-mêmes de l'accueillir chez eux. Après tout, les deux garçons passent déjà tout leur temps ensemble, et le matelas d'ami reste toujours sorti. Les révisions de fin d'année sont une parfaite excuse pour les parents de Saga, et il s'installe chez Ayoros avec soulagement. De temps en temps, Kanon essaye de reprendre le dessus, généralement la nuit, mais à chaque fois, Ayoros intervient. Le châtain arrive à savoir quand Kanon est là, et dans ces cas-là, il préfère dormir avec Saga pour l'empêcher de se lever et recommencer à se blesser. Les coupures de son bras cicatrisent, mais il reste de fines lignes claires pour lui rappeler que Kanon peut revenir à n'importe quel moment. Très égoïstement, Saga profite de ces nuits où Ayoros est à côté de lui, et parfois il le serre contre lui. Pas une fois Ayoros ne proteste, et c'est même lui qui se glisse entre ses bras certains soirs. Saga sait que cette situation ne durera pas éternellement, mais il ne veut pas y penser.

L'année scolaire se termine et ils sont diplômés, Saga avec les honneurs du jury. Il voit la fierté dans les yeux de ses parents, mais surtout il voit celle dans les yeux de son ami, et il arrive enfin à sourire d'avoir été le premier. Il est plutôt confiant en l'avenir, aussi. Ayoros a choisi la même université que lui et veut travailler avec les enfants, alors que Saga préfère la recherche. Ils décident de s'installer en collocation –à vrai dire, ils ne se sont même pas posé la question tant cela leur semblait évident. Le début de leur nouvelle année d'études se passe bien : ils se connaissent déjà tellement que vivre à deux est naturel. Même s'ils ne partagent pas forcément les mêmes cours, ils continuent à travailler ensemble, et grâce aux parents d'Ayoros, Saga rencontre Shion, un homme passionnant et passionné par le centre qu'il a ouvert il y a peu pour les malades mentaux. Leurs discussions sont toujours riches en enseignement, et Shion lui propose même un poste dès qu'il sera diplômé. La perspective ravit Saga, qui travaille encore plus. Si les parents d'Ayoros ont été sa famille de cœur, il considère Shion comme un père spirituel et tient à être digne de la foi qu'il a en lui.

Régulièrement, Aiolia vient leur rendre visite. Il est souvent accompagné par Marine, sa petite amie, qu'Ayoros a adoptée comme une sœur sitôt qu'il l'a vue. Saga se moque parfois de son air béat quand il regarde son frère et la jeune fille se tenir la main amoureusement, et Ayoros lui tire élégamment la langue pour toute réponse. Saga a un pincement au cœur quand il voit le couple et n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à son ami, perplexe face à ses propres sentiments. Il aime sincèrement Ayoros, mais il ne sait pas très bien de quelle manière. Il sait que dormir dans ses bras n'est pas anodin, même si le châtain ne l'a jamais repoussé. Il sait aussi qu'il envie les autres amis d'Ayoros, même si le jeune homme l'a toujours invité à passer la soirée avec eux. Saga se demande parfois si Ayoros est amoureux, même s'il n'a jamais ramené quelqu'un à leur appartement.

Dans ces moments de doutes, il peut entendre le ricanement de Kanon, quelque part dans sa tête, lointain mais tout de même présent. Il attend son heure, patiemment, derrière les barreaux que Saga a construits pour le retenir. Saga sait qu'il reviendra. Cette idée le terrifie. Mais il sait que tant qu'Ayoros sera à ses côtés, il tiendra. Kanon le sait aussi. Et Saga sait que Kanon hait Ayoros, de toutes ses forces. Alors, lors de ces soirs où son ami dort dans ses bras, Saga espère que jamais Ayoros ne rencontrera Kanon.

La fin de l'année approche. Avec les partiels et les dossiers divers à rendre, Saga dort moins, malgré les tentatives d'Ayoros pour lui faire prendre du repos. Il a toujours appris à fonctionner comme ça, alors il boit du café et continue à réviser. Quand les lignes de ses livres se brouillent sous ses yeux, il L'entend.

_**« Tu n'y arriveras pas. »**_

Saga chasse la voix doucereuse, mais elle revient, incessante.

_**« Tu dois rester réveillé pour travailler. Sinon tu n'y arriveras pas. »**_

Saga le sait bien. Il a pris du retard, la veille. Il a écouté Ayoros et a dormi plus longtemps que prévu.

_**« C'est de sa faute. Je peux t'aider. »**_

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! » proteste faiblement Saga.

_**« Je t'ai toujours aidé. J'ai toujours été là pour toi. Fais-moi confiance. »**_

« Confiance ? » Saga ricane. « Après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ? »

_**« Je t'ai rendu plus fort. Tu devrais me remercier. »**_

Saga secoue la tête, veut continuer à lire, mais les lettres se mélangent sous ses yeux épuisés.

_**« Je sais comment rester réveillé. Tu veux savoir ? »**_

Saga aimerait dire non. Mais Saga se lève et suit Kanon dans la cuisine.

_**« La douleur t'empêchera de dormir. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. »**_

Saga se souvient et voudrait refuser. Il a tenu bon jusqu'ici, et il ne veut pas voir la déception dans les yeux d'Ayoros qui a tant fait pour l'aider.

_**« C'est ce qui va se passer si tu rates ton année. C'est la meilleure chose à faire. »**_

Saga lâche prise et les pulsations de son bras meurtri sont comme des chocs électriques qui lui font écarquiller les yeux.

_**« Je te l'avais dit. Mais Ayoros ne doit pas savoir. C'est une surprise. »**_

Une surprise ? C'est une bonne idée. Ayoros sera content qu'il réussisse, c'est certain. Saga se remet au travail, ignorant la sensation de brûlure que l'entaille lui procure.

Mais le châtain s'en rend compte rapidement, malgré ses efforts pour le lui cacher. Ayoros le regarde tristement et lui demande doucement :

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

-Je voulais pas te décevoir, avoue Saga d'une petite voix.

-Tu ne me décevras jamais, Saga. Jamais. »

Les lèvres fraiches d'Ayoros sur les siennes le font chavirer. Les doigts fins de son ami qui lui caressent les cheveux lui font perdre toute notion de réalité. Il a tellement espéré, tellement attendu, qu'il a l'impression de rêver. Jamais son cœur ne s'est autant affolé dans sa poitrine, et Saga a peur qu'il lui transperce le torse tellement il a la sensation d'étouffer. Il a peur de prononcer le moindre mot, de toute façon il n'est plus capable de parler.

_**« Il se moque de toi. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. »**_

Saga tressaille, et Ayoros le regarde sans comprendre.

_**« Il joue avec tes sentiments, et toi tu te laisses faire ! »**_

Saga recule d'un pas, et Ayoros essaye de le retenir :

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » tente le châtain.

_**« Tu vois, il ne voulait pas ! Il a pitié de toi ! »**_

« Arrête ! Tais-toi Kanon ! »

Ayoros réalise alors ce qui est en train de se passer et prend le visage de Saga dans ses mains, l'oblige à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Saga, tu dois faire quelque chose !

-C'est mon frère, je peux pas, supplie presque Saga. Il fait partie de moi !

-C'est faux, Saga. Tu n'es pas lui, et il n'est pas toi.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

-Parce que c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux, pas de Kanon. »

Saga s'immobilise, paniqué, perdu. Ayoros lui sourit, lui caresse la joue.

« Kanon est en train de te détruire, Saga. »

_**« Il veut nous séparer. »**_

« Il t'oblige à te faire du mal. »

_**« J'ai toujours été là pour toi, depuis notre naissance ! »**_

« Il n'a pas de pouvoir sur toi. »

_**« Il ment. Il a pitié de toi. »**_

« Saga, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un qui peut vraiment t'aider. »

_**« Il croit que tu es fou. Je t'avais prévenu. »**_

« J'ai fait quelques recherches, tu sais. Tu peux être soigné. »

**« Il veut me tuer. »**

« On peut aller voir Shion, si tu veux. Je suis sûr qu'il sera de bons conseils. »

_**« Il veut NOUS tuer. »**_

« Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, je te l'ai promis. »

_**« IL VEUT TE TUER. »**_

« Je t'aime Saga. »

Les barreaux de Kanon éclatent, et Saga hurle. Sa gorge se déchire, il a l'impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Kanon rit. Kanon est libre.

« Saga ? »

« _**Bonjour Ayoros !**_ Ayoros, va-t'en ! _**Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés.**_ S'il-te-plaît, ne reste pas ici ! _**Moi c'est Kanon, mais appelle-moi Saga.**_ Tais-toi, tais-toi !

-Saga, calme-toi » tente le châtain en posant une main sur son bras.

Saga-Kanon se dégage violemment, Kanon rit, Saga pleure.

« Ayoros, va-t'en, supplie encore Saga.

-Je ne vais pas te laisser avec lui ! proteste-t-il. Je te l'ai promis !

-_**Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ? Pourtant tu as dit que tu m'aimais.**_ Kanon, arrête ! _**Il a menti. Je te l'avais dit. J'avais raison depuis le début.**_ Non ! _**Il veut que je parte, que je te laisse seul. Tu veux être seul, Saga ?**_ Arrête… _**Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, jamais. Je suis le seul à te comprendre vraiment. Même lui ne sait pas tout ce que tu es.**_

-J'apprendrai ! s'écrie Ayoros en prenant les mains de Saga dans les siennes.

-_**Tu as vu son regard quand il a vu ton bras ? Tu le dégoutes. Il ne te comprend pas. Il ne sait pas que je fais ça pour toi.**_

-Saga, écoute-moi ! Tu es plus fort que lui !

-C'est faux. Kanon a toujours été plus fort que moi. Je ne suis rien sans lui. »

Ayoros lâche ses mains, la mort dans l'âme.

« Et moi, je ne suis rien pour toi ? »

Saga veut lui dire que c'est tout le contraire, qu'il est tout pour lui, mais Kanon est plus rapide :

_**« Tu dois être le meilleur, Saga. C'est ton point faible. Tu n'as pas le droit d'avoir de point faible. Si tu es faible, tu ne peux pas être le meilleur. Tu dois t'en débarrasser. »**_

Ayoros recule d'un pas, et cette fois Saga-Kanon peut voir la peur dans ses yeux bleus.

_**« Regarde ! Il t'abandonne, je te l'avais dit ! Tu ne voulais pas me croire ! J'avais raison ! **_

-Saga…

_**-Il te ment ! Débarrasse-toi de lui ! C'est tout ce qu'il mérite !**_

-Saga, arrête !

_**-TUE-LE ! »**_

Aujourd'hui encore, il n'a que des bribes de souvenirs. D'après ce qu'il a compris, son esprit s'est protégé en effaçant de sa mémoire ce qui le torturait trop. Saga a oublié, mais pas Kanon. Alors dès que les médicaments le lui permettent, Kanon lui rappelle ce qui s'est passé. Il lui décrit patiemment la façon dont il s'est jeté sur Ayoros avec un cri, serrant son cou entre ses mains. Il lui rappelle comment Ayoros hésitait à se débattre, comment il essayait, même asphyxié, de le faire revenir. Saga ne peut qu'écouter Kanon lui raconter comment Ayoros a lentement cessé de respirer, les yeux voilés. Il lui rappelle que, lorsqu'Ayoros a arrêté de bouger, Saga a essuyé sur la joue de son ami une larme qui était en train de couler.

Mais ce que Kanon préfère lui raconter, c'est le moment où Saga a réalisé. Ce moment où Kanon l'a laissé voir ce qu'il venait de faire. Il lui raconte son désespoir quand il a vu le corps sans vie, par terre, il lui raconte son hurlement atroce qui a alerté les voisins. Il lui raconte le tambourinement des policiers à la porte d'entrée, peu de temps après. Il lui raconte comment Saga s'est débattu quand ils lui ont retiré Ayoros des bras pour constater son décès. Il lui raconte les visages horrifiés et la douleur dans les yeux des parents d'Ayoros et de son frère, quand ils l'ont vu avec les menottes aux poignets et qu'ils ont compris que c'était lui l'assassin. Kanon lui raconte, sans cesse, et Saga meurt petit à petit. Parfois il crie, et il prend de nouveaux médicaments, qui font taire Kanon –au moins temporairement. Mais Saga sait que Kanon a gagné. Il sait qu'il est enfermé, et que c'est ce qu'il mérite. Saga voudrait oublier, mais il y a toujours un miroir dans lequel il voit son jumeau sourire.

Il y a des jours où les murs de sa chambre lui paraissent gris, peu importe la météo ou les lumières allumées. Ces jours-là, il n'a pas besoin que Kanon lui raconte pour se souvenir d'un rire joyeux et de lèvres fraiches sur les siennes.


	8. Chapter 8

NDA : voici enfin l'avant-dernier chapitre (normalement) de cette fiction. Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre patience ! Merci à **_Abella_ **à qui je ne peux répondre directement, ta review m'a fait très plaisir !

Ce chapitre a été difficile à écrire, car c'est un vrai tournant dans l'histoire. J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Mu était comme paralysé. Assis à même le sol de sa chambre, appuyé contre le montant de son lit, il fixait le mur d'un air hébété, sans faire le moindre mouvement. Il ressassait en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée à peine une heure auparavant : il revoyait Saga l'agripper avec férocité, puis Egidio intervenir pour le libérer de la prise qui lui bloquait la respiration. Il ne cessait d'entendre les quelques mots de l'Italien qui avaient scellé son sort. Il ne pouvait que contempler Dokho l'emmener hors de la pièce, sans pouvoir intervenir.

Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû prendre sa défense, supplier le policier, n'importe quoi. Pire que tout, il savait que cette situation était entièrement de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas absolument voulu aider Saga, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Il aurait dû écouter Egidio quand ce dernier lui disait de moins s'impliquer, mais il était une tête brûlée, borné au possible. Son acharnement à poursuivre la quête de son cosmos lui avait coûté son foyer, et maintenant, à cause de son entêtement, c'était son seul ami qui lui était enlevé. Il ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose se produire. Pas alors qu'il allait s'enfuir, être libre, retrouver l'extérieur et sa véritable vie. Il devait prévenir ses amis, eux sauraient faire quelque chose. Mais comment les joindre ? Il ne savait même pas leur nom ! Et demander ouvertement ces informations serait définitivement suspect, or il valait sans doute mieux faire profil bas s'il voulait aider Egidio.

Mu ferma les yeux et serra les poings avec un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. L'Italien n'avait fait que le protéger et lui venir en aide, et lui le remerciait en restant prostré dans un coin. Comme si d'un seul coup, il prenait conscience de n'être qu'un patient, sans autorité, sans ressources. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Persuader Shion était impensable, soudoyer Dokho ou Aiolia encore moins. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide à Marine, ni aux autres infirmiers. Shaka et Camus devaient être en train de peaufiner leur rapport pour le tribunal. Les seuls vers lesquels il aurait pu se tourner étaient Julian et Seiya, mais tous les pensionnaires avaient été ramenés à leur chambre, le temps que la crise soit gérée par l'administration. Il était seul.

Quelques coups brefs frappés à sa porte retentirent soudain dans le silence ambiant. Mu releva la tête et avisa Shion, qui entra sans un bruit. Mu le regarda s'avancer vers lui, surpris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il vienne lui rendre visite si tôt après l'altercation… Ou même qu'il lui rende visite tout court !

« Comment vas-tu ? demanda Shion une fois arrivé près de lui. Tu n'es pas trop chamboulé par ce qui s'est passé ? »

Mu hésita, complètement perdu dans ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

« Je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Je ne suis pas blessé, mais…

-J'imagine que les aveux d'Egidio t'ont bouleversé, reprit Shion. Tu t'étais attaché à lui.

-C'est mon ami.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir eu raison à son sujet, soupira son aîné. Mais c'est finalement mieux qu'il se soit dévoilé maintenant : les procédures vont être accélérées et nous n'aurons pas à attendre des semaines pour avoir un verdict.

-Accélérées ? répéta Mu. C'est-à-dire ?

-Il va être transféré demain. C'est le mieux que Dokho ait pu faire, sinon il serait déjà parti à l'heure qu'il est. »

Demain ? Mu sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

« Est-ce que je peux le voir ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Shion le regarda avec un mélange de surprise et de consternation, qu'il ne chercha même pas à atténuer dans sa voix :

« C'est hors de question, Mu. C'est un criminel, il a avoué ses crimes.

-C'est de ma faute ! rétorqua le jeune homme. Si je n'avais pas provoqué Saga, jamais rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé !

-Bien sûr, tu as été malavisé de vouloir parler à Saga, mais ça ne se reproduira pas maintenant que tu sais comment il peut réagir. Mais concernant Egidio, tu n'as pas à te sentir responsable de quoi que ce soit, tenta-t-il de le réconforter.

-Il a voulu me protéger, contra Mu en sentant sa voix trembler.

-Te protéger ? Ce n'est qu'un meurtrier.

-Ces hommes avaient tué sa sœur ! » s'écria Mu avec force.

Shion se figea, abasourdi, tandis que le jeune homme le regardait fixement. Il se souvenait encore du sentiment d'horreur et de désespoir qu'il avait senti venant de l'Italien lorsque celui-ci s'était plongé dans ses souvenirs, au tout début de son entraînement. Bien qu'il ait respecté son choix de ne pas voir ses souvenirs, quelques mots avaient été pensés avec tant de force qu'il n'avait pu que les percevoir. Sa petite sœur avait été assassinée, et il l'avait vengée. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne façon de faire, mais y en avait-il seulement une ? Egidio n'était qu'un homme, avec ses faiblesses, et la mort d'Alessia l'avait détruit.

Le jeune homme se redressa et se planta devant lui, les yeux brillants :

« Oui il les a tués, mais sous le coup du chagrin et de la colère ! On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pour ça ! N'importe qui aurait pu réagir de la même façon ! »

Son frère le dévisagea sans un mot, blême, avant de demander d'un ton glacial :

« Tu le savais ? Tu savais qu'il jouait la comédie ?

-Oui, avoua-t-il. Depuis le début.

-Et tu ne nous as rien dit… Mais enfin, Mu, pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon ami !

-Ton ami ? répéta Shion avec un rictus. Tu ne sais rien de l'amitié, mon pauvre Mu ! Il s'est servi de toi comme d'un jouet, voilà ce qu'il a fait ! Un véritable ami n'est pas un vulgaire assassin !

-C'est le seul qui ne m'a pas traité comme un simple attardé mental ! siffla Mu. Le seul ! Toi, Marine, vous tous, vous ne me considérez que comme un malade ! Même Kiki agit comme si quelque chose n'allait pas avec moi ! Mais Egidio, ce vulgaire assassin comme tu dis, c'est le seul qui m'a accepté tel que je suis, sans me demander de changer ! Il m'a accepté sans conditions, même si c'était pour se servir de moi ! Il m'a écouté, il a essayé de comprendre ce que je voulais lui expliquer ! C'est plus que tu n'as jamais fait pour moi, Shion, alors que tu es mon frère. Tu m'as juste enfermé ici quand je suis devenu trop gênant à la maison.

-Tu étais d'accord, protesta Shion avec véhémence.

-Parce que je voulais te faire plaisir ! Parce que je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi ! éclata Mu, laissant s'échapper toute la rancœur qu'il avait accumulé depuis son arrivée à l'institut. Parce que j'espérais que, peut-être, tu allais m'écouter, m'aider, me soutenir ! Mais non, tu ne me rends visite que lorsque Marine te rappelle que j'existe, et à chaque fois, tu me regardes avec une telle déception que c'en est insupportable. Parfois je me demande si tu n'aurais pas préféré que je meure le jour où on s'est fait percuter par cette voiture, Kiki et moi.

-Les choses auraient été plus simples, en effet » lâcha Shion sèchement.

Mu se figea, frappé de plein fouet par les mots atroces. Pour ne rien arranger, il sentait la colère de son frère planer autour de lui, comme une chape de plomb. Il déglutit avec difficulté et souffla :

« Sors de ma chambre. »

Shion obtempéra sans un mot et tourna les talons. Arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte, il s'arrêta et déclara froidement :

« Malgré tout ce que tu peux dire, j'ai voulu que tu sois heureux ici. Tu as joui de plus de liberté qu'aucun autre malade, tu n'étais pas surveillé en permanence et tu as eu plus d'égards de la part du personnel. A partir de maintenant, c'est terminé. Tu seras traité comme les autres, tu ne sortiras plus qu'aux heures définies, et pour éviter toute fugue de ta part, ta chambre sera verrouillée. »

Puis il sortit définitivement et referma la porte derrière lui. Mu entendit le loquet être mis en place et il s'effondra, le cœur en miettes.

**-/-**

Egidio était avachi sur son lit, les yeux fermés et un bras reposant sur son visage pour mieux obscurcir ce qui l'entourait. Il s'était comporté comme un abruti. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait faire et dire, et il s'était trahi lui-même. Un débutant n'aurait pas fait pire. Il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui sur ce coup là –sauf s'il voulait faire la liste de toutes les injures dont il pourrait qualifier Mu pour sa naïveté et la stupidité dont il avait fait preuve avec Saga. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas tout mettre sur son dos, surtout après l'avoir vu aussi défait par sa révélation. Il avait vu la culpabilité lui tomber dessus comme une masse, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas régi lorsque Dokho l'avait embarqué pour le ramener dans sa chambre –enfin, sa cellule, puisqu'il était officiellement arrêté pour meurtre avec préméditation.

L'Italien eut une pensée pour Aphrodite et Shura. Ce satané Espagnol l'avait pourtant mis en garde, mais comme d'habitude, ça n'avait servi à rien. Ses deux amis découvriraient avec horreur son transfert en prison par le biais des informations télévisées, mais ce serait trop tard. Ils partiraient tous les deux à Paris, et lui prendrait perpétuité.

Ce n'était pas d'être emprisonné en tant que tel qui lui faisait peur. Il avait toujours baigné dans la violence des rues et il se faisait confiance pour faire comprendre à ses charmants compagnons de cellule que le coup de la savonnette ne marcherait pas avec lui. Casser quelques nez serait peu cher payé pour la tranquillité de ses fesses. Non, c'était plus le côté « à vie » qui lui donnait la chair de poule. Il n'était pas fait pour rester enfermé longtemps : la preuve, il n'avait pas tenu à l'asile. Il avait besoin d'air, de bouger, d'être libre. De plus, être enfermé n'était clairement pas bon pour lui : il n'avait jamais autant repensé à sa sœur depuis son arrivée à l'asile. Ruminer des souvenirs douloureux ne servait à rien à part s'apitoyer un peu plus sur son sort, pourtant déjà peu enviable. Alessia devait certainement se retourner dans sa tombe, avec tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution pour se sortir de là. Crocheter la serrure de sa chambre serait plutôt facile, s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'un trombone à sa disposition et surtout les mains libres de ces fichues menottes ! En admettant que cette première étape avait lieu, il lui faudrait se débarrasser des deux policiers, ce qui ne serait pas trop compliqué non plus (le petit jeune ne serait pas bien méchant, le Chinois par contre… Sans doute un afficionado du kung-fu et de Bruce Lee, il devrait faire attention). Mais s'en prendre à eux ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Ceci dit, deux de plus ou deux de moins… En admettant toujours que son merveilleux projet d'évasion était parfaitement réalisable, il lui resterait à quitter le centre sans alerter les infirmiers, puis rejoindre Aphrodite et Shura, qui pouvaient se trouver n'importe où à Athènes. Non, vraiment, broyer du noir était la meilleure chose à faire, surtout si son alternative se révélait aussi désastreuse.

Ses pensées dérivèrent de nouveau vers Mu. Il aurait aimé le détester, souhaiter ne l'avoir jamais rencontré ou bien l'avoir dénigré la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de cosmos. Ils étaient destinés à seulement se croiser : lui, l'assassin, était une simple comète passant près d'une planète avant de poursuivre sa route inlassablement, jusqu'à se perdre. Mais il avait dévié de sa route, attiré par une étoile se démenant pour briller. Egidio se serait frappé : après le théâtre, voilà qu'il se mettait à la poésie. Mais dans un sens, la comparaison fonctionnait bien : il n'était pas sensé rencontrer Mu. Il n'était pas sensé concevoir l'existence de pouvoirs mentaux. Au contraire, il était plutôt quelqu'un de rationnel, froid, voire calculateur. Et même s'il n'avait jamais totalement cru aux histoires de Mu, il se posait néanmoins des questions sur le jeune homme. Sa curiosité avait été son point faible, et il était maintenant trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

Comment allait réagir Mu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître les réponses à ses interrogations, même s'il se doutait qu'il prendrait certainement mal son départ. Après tout, son but initial était de comprendre son fameux cosmos, perdre son sujet d'observation aurait un côté frustrant. Mais d'après ce qu'avait sous-entendu cette infirmière, Marine, Mu s'était vraiment ouvert à lui, plus qu'avec n'importe qui. Il doutait sincèrement que les regrets du jeune homme ne soient qu'à propos de son cosmos.

Dans un sens, ils étaient pareils, Mu et lui. Aucun d'eux n'était fait pour être enfermé. Ils n'avaient juste pas la même façon d'y réagir, et si la prison d'Egidio serait celle de la justice, la cage de Mu n'était autre que sa propre tête. L'Italien était incapable de dire laquelle était la pire.

**-/-**

Mu avait toujours été quelqu'un de raisonnable. Déjà avant son internement, il avait toujours respecté les consignes, et depuis, il avait été un patient exemplaire. Mais l'arrivée d'Egidio et de son cosmos noir avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Ou au contraire : elle avait ravivé une flamme qui était endormie depuis trop longtemps. La visite de Shion l'avait d'abord laissé pantelant, affaibli comme un nouveau-né. Mais elle l'avait aidé à prendre sa décision : il n'abandonnerait pas l'assassin. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire alors qu'un ami avait besoin de son aide. Athéna le soutiendrait.

Il avait fait en sorte de reprendre ses esprits, s'était reposé et avait mangé les repas qu'on lui avait apportés. Il avait profité du silence et de la solitude de sa chambre pour étendre ses perceptions, en prenant garde à maintenir ses protections affutées. Il avait effleuré les cosmos de tous ceux présents dans le bâtiment, avait reconnu chaque pensionnaire, chaque infirmier. Comme si son choix avait balayé toute sa retenue, il laissa ses sens prendre leur vraie place, et il eut l'impression d'être enfin lui-même. Il avait tellement veillé à brider son cosmos de peur de mal s'en servir qu'il s'était affaibli en voulant protéger les autres. Mais à présent qu'il avait un but, il ne s'en détournerait pas. Il ne pourrait pas mal utiliser ses facultés si c'était pour la bonne cause.

Il explora ses capacités pour la première fois. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir un tel pouvoir : sentir les émotions des gens lui avait pourtant semblé extraordinaire, mais s'il avait su qu'il pouvait les influencer ! Un plan avait lentement vu le jour en lui. Il le prépara avec attention et il attendit le moment propice pour le mettre à exécution.

La journée sembla passer lentement et trop vite à la fois. La nuit s'était progressivement installée, et l'obscurité régnait à présent sur Athènes. Le dîner avait été servi depuis déjà plusieurs heures et tous les internés étaient retournés dans leur chambre respective. La tournée de vérification devait tout juste avoir commencé, réalisa Mu en jetant un regard à l'horloge murale. Fermant les yeux, il sonda rapidement les couloirs, comme il s'était entraîné à le faire tout l'après-midi. Aldébaran et Milo étaient de service. Le Grec était arrêté près de la chambre de Seiya et discutait avec le garçon, tandis que son collègue approchait de celle de Kagaho.

Mu n'avait jamais parlé avec l'Egyptien. Tout ce qu'il savait de lui se résumait à peu de choses : il avait une histoire tragique, comme beaucoup de ceux internés à l'institut. Mais surtout, il avait un passif de pyromane. Aldébaran était tout à fait capable de maîtriser le jeune homme en temps normal, mais il était déjà arrivé que Kagaho pète un plomb et que deux, voire trois personnes soient nécessaires pour le contenir. Mu prit une inspiration, sentit son cœur s'accélérer tandis qu'il effleurait l'esprit de l'Egyptien et pria pour que son plan fonctionne. Il n'aurait pas droit à une deuxième chance.

Le cosmos de Kagaho était rouge, comme les flammes qu'il affectionnait tant. Mu puisa dans sa propre colère pour attiser celle du jeune homme, l'encourageant tandis que le rouge prenait une teinte de plus en plus foncée à mesure que l'agressivité de l'Egyptien montait. Le cri de rage sembla exploser dans l'esprit de Mu au moment où Kagaho brisait une chaise contre la porte de sa chambre. S'éloignant mentalement, Mu vit Aldébaran se précipiter et ouvrir la pièce, essayant de ceinturer son patient pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse. Apparemment, Milo avait entendu le bruit de lutte et voulut intervenir, mais Kagaho se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir, l'esprit embrumé par une colère irrationnelle.

_**Il est impossible de le maîtriser à deux**_, souffla Mu au Brésilien. _**Il faut de l'aide.**_

« Va chercher Dokho, on a besoin de lui ! Dépêche-toi ! »

Le Grec partit en courant, tandis que Mu observait sa progression jusqu'à la chambre d'Egidio où les deux policiers étaient toujours à leur poste. Ils se précipitèrent vers l'infirmier, inquiets par la panique qui se lisait sur son visage. Mu avait à peine insisté sur le sentiment d'urgence, mais Milo s'était révélé très réceptif.

« Dokho, il faut absolument que tu viennes ! Kagaho –on n'arrive pas à le maîtriser ! »

Le Chinois prit presque instantanément sa décision et fit signe à Aiolia de reculer :

« Reste ici, je vais les aider. »

Le jeune policier hocha la tête. La confiance du plus vieux le touchait, après tout il avait toujours fait en sorte de s'en montrer digne. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour faire ses preuves, surtout après la mort d'Ayoros. Ç'avaient été des années difficiles, mais aujourd'hui il avait enfin la reconnaissance qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir, et…

Mu s'arracha des pensées d'Aiolia, pantelant. Il commençait à fatiguer, mais il n'avait pas le droit de se relâcher maintenant. Pas alors que le plus difficile restait à faire ! Milo et Dokho avaient presque rejoint Aldébaran. Il était temps. Il encouragea Kagaho, qui s'échappa de la poigne de l'infirmier d'un mouvement vif. Il le repoussa, lui permettant de sortir de sa chambre et d'attraper le pot de fleur qui agrémentait le couloir. Il le lança vers le Brésilien qui l'évita de justesse –en tout cas, c'est ce qu'Aldébaran raconterait sans aucun doute dans son rapport, une fois que tout serait terminé. Le vase et son contenu s'écrasèrent sur la prise électrique que l'Egyptien avait visé, et il ne fallut à Mu qu'une petite impulsion pour que le court-circuit se fasse.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que Shion souhaitait retirer le papier peint. Aujourd'hui, Mu était heureux que cette réparation n'ait pas été faite plus tôt. La sécheresse qui régnait depuis quelques temps sur Athènes aidant, l'étincelle qui s'était échappée de la prise attaqua le recouvrement, s'étendant rapidement en une nuée de flammèches qui laissèrent s'échapper une fumée âcre. L'alarme incendie s'éleva au moment où Dokho et Milo arrivaient, et tel qu'il était prévu dans les protocoles de sécurité de l'institut, les loquets des portes du bâtiment se déverrouillèrent.

La chambre de Mu se trouvait dans un couloir éloigné de celle de Kagaho. La priorité serait donnée aux voisins directs de l'Egyptien, avant que l'évacuation ne s'étende au reste des internés. Ce court laps de temps lui donnerait une petite avance, mais il devait faire vite. Mu sortit de sa chambre et courut rejoindre celle de l'Italien, vérifiant mentalement que la voie était libre. Une fois arrivé, il se camoufla dans l'angle que formait le couloir, jetant un coup d'œil à Aiolia qui était manifestement dans l'expectative. La porte de l'assassin s'était elle aussi déverrouillée, mais le jeune policier hésitait sur la démarche à suivre : devait-il attendre du renfort ou bien s'occuper lui-même de faire sortir le prisonnier ?

C'était le moment où jamais. Mu puisa dans ses réserves et approcha son cosmos de celui d'Egidio. Il sentit l'Italien sursauter au contact, mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'interroger davantage.

_**Aiolia est seul. La porte est ouverte. Je vais attirer son attention.**_

Il quitta sa cachette, s'avançant ouvertement vers le policier. Le Grec le regarda venir avec étonnement, avant de lâcher :

« Mu ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Va rejoindre les autres, tu seras en sécu… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Egidio avait repoussé la porte d'un geste brusque, prenant le jeune homme par surprise. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il le frappa à la mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol, inconscient. Il se tourna ensuite vers Mu, complètement abasourdi :

« Comment tu as fait ça ? souffla-t-il en clignant des yeux. Me parler dans ma tête, comment… ?

-Plus tard, le coupa Mu en allant fouiller la ceinture du policier. Il faut qu'on s'en aille, et vite ! L'alerte ne va pas durer indéfiniment, et les portes risquent de se refermer.

-Quoi, tu es en train de me dire que c'est toi qui… ?

-Ils allaient te faire transférer demain, répondit le jeune homme. Et c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvé dans cette situation. »

Mu se redressa, ayant trouvé les clefs qu'il cherchait. Il en essaya quelques-unes avant de finalement insérer la bonne dans la serrure des menottes, et libéra enfin l'assassin.

« Par ici ! s'écria-t-il en montrant un couloir. On va sortir par le jardin, on pourra profiter du bois pour s'enfuir. »

Egidio ne protesta pas et suivit son compagnon. Il n'avait pas le cœur de lui dire que sa tentative désespérée pour les sortir de là se solderait très certainement pas un échec. Un assassin en cavale avec un interné d'institut psychiatrique ? Jamais la police ne laisserait aux journaux le temps d'en faire leur gros titre. Il n'avait pas le cœur de dire à Mu que même s'ils arrivaient à quitter l'asile, ils se retrouveraient seuls à Athènes, sans argent, sans moyen de transport, sans soutien, avec des flics à leurs trousses.

Mu devait déjà savoir tout ça. Peut-être qu'il avait délibérément choisi de ne pas y penser, peut-être qu'il en était parfaitement conscient. Comment savoir ? Tout ce qu'Egidio avait à l'esprit, c'est qu'il s'était démené pour lui donner une chance. Ou plutôt leur donner une chance, puisque le jeune homme semblait déterminé à partir avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de la laisser filer.

Mu prit la tête, courant dans les allées sans hésitation. Ils parvinrent près d'une porte dérobée, qui s'ouvrit sans difficulté. La sirène résonnait toujours dans le bâtiment tandis qu'ils se faufilaient dans le jardin. Ils se précipitèrent vers les buissons les plus proches pour s'y cacher quelques instants, avant de repartir vers le couvert des arbres. Bientôt, la grille qui délimitait le terrain de l'institut se dressa dans leur champ de vision.

« Et maintenant ? demanda Egidio.

-On va aller chez moi, décida Mu. On pourra récupérer du liquide et des vêtements.

-Mais… ton frère et ton cousin ?

-Même un bombardement ne serait pas capable de réveiller Kiki une fois qu'il est endormi. Quant à mon frère, il est prévenu dès qu'il se passe quelque chose à l'institut, il a dû sauter dans sa voiture sitôt qu'on l'a averti que l'alarme incendie s'était déclenchée.

-Est-ce qu'on aura suffisamment de temps ?

-Nous n'habitons pas très loin, peut-être vingt minutes à pied. D'ici à ce qu'ils finissent l'évacuation et qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on manque à l'appel, puis qu'ils lancent les recherches, je pense que ça ira. Mais nous ne devons pas traîner.

-Très bien, je te suis » soupira l'Italien en lui faisant signe de lui montrer la route.

Même si cela faisait plusieurs mois que Mu n'était pas rentré à leur maison familiale, il se souvenait parfaitement du trajet jusque chez lui. Les deux compagnons se firent néanmoins discrets, avançant le plus rapidement possible sans pour autant paraître suspects aux passants encore debout au milieu de la nuit. Egidio sentait l'adrénaline continuer à parcourir son corps, tous les sens en alerte. Même si les circonstances n'étaient pas les meilleures, cette sensation lui avait manqué. Etre aux aguets, risquer sa vie, ne pas connaître l'issue de leur évasion…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son guide et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mu, sans qu'il puisse mettre un mot dessus. Il avait un visage fermé, presque dur, qui ne lui correspondait pas. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose, qui avait poussé le jeune homme dans ses derniers retranchements. Autrement, jamais il n'aurait été capable de les faire sortir de là, même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que le jeune homme avait fait. Par contre, il ne saurait dire si l'évolution des pouvoirs de Mu était une bonne chose ou non.

« C'est ici » souffla soudain Mu, interrompant ses réflexions.

Ils étaient arrivés face à une petite maison qui, bien que d'apparence plutôt simple, dégageait un certain charme. Mu grimpa les quelques marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée et se pencha vers un pot de fleur, récupérant la clef qui était cachée dessous.

« Shion a tendance à oublier ses clefs, expliqua-t-il.

-C'est quand même pas très futé, rétorqua l'Italien. Enfin, je vais pas m'en plaindre. »

Ils entrèrent sans faire de bruit. Mu le conduisit dans le séjour, allumant une petite lampe d'appoint qui éclaira faiblement la pièce. Il se dirigea vers un radiateur, le scrutant d'un œil soupçonneux.

« Je crois que c'est ici que mon frère cache de l'argent, expliqua Mu en avisant le regard interrogateur de l'assassin. Entre les deux plaques chauffantes… »

Il se pencha pour mieux voir, mais Egidio lui attrapa le poignet et le força à se tourner vers lui.

« Mu, arrête. Tu ne peux pas voler ton frère, tu n'es pas comme ça, fit l'Italien.

-Ce n'est pas mon frère ! siffla le jeune homme. Mon frère n'aurait jamais préféré me voir mort ! »

Egidio plissa les yeux. Il comprenait mieux, maintenant, d'où venait la hargne dont il avait fait preuve. Il rapprocha le corps de son compagnon contre lui, le serrant fermement entre ses bras. Mu se mit à frissonner, puis il craqua et commença à sangloter. L'Italien lui caressa les cheveux doucement, essayant de le calmer, sans savoir quels mots pourraient apaiser le jeune homme.

« Partons, souffla-t-il finalement. Mu… »

Le jeune homme se dégagea et retourna auprès du chauffage, extirpant une enveloppe de la cachette prévue par Shion.

« Disons que c'est ma part d'héritage, murmura-t-il en avisant le regard désapprobateur d'Egidio. On en aura besoin, peu importe ce qu'on décide de faire.

-Et maintenant ? demanda l'Italien.

-Je ne savais pas si tout allait fonctionner, avoua Mu. Je n'ai pensé qu'à quitter l'institut.

-T'as fait du bon boulot, rétorqua Egidio. On est pas encore tirés d'affaire, mais je trouve que c'est déjà un bon début. Fichons le camp » conclut-il en quittant le séjour.

**-/-**

Les coudes posés sur son bureau et les mains croisées devant son visage, Shion semblait prier. Il fixait un point imaginaire devant lui depuis plusieurs secondes déjà, sans réagir. Mal à l'aise, Dokho, Milo et Aldébaran ne savaient pas s'ils devaient continuer à parler ou non.

« Des dégâts ? demanda Shion au bout d'un long moment.

-Le papier peint est à refaire, de même que le réseau électrique qui a été touché, répondit le Brésilien. Aucun patient n'est blessé.

-Aiolia ?

-Il va avoir une belle bosse, fit Dokho. Mais rien de grave. »

Le silence revint, pesant. Shion prit une inspiration et murmura :

« Vous me dites que Mu est parti avec lui ?

-D'après la vidéosurveillance, oui, déclara Aldébaran. Shion, il est sous l'influence de cet homme. Tu le connais mieux que nous, tu sais qu'il n'aurait jamais fait ça de sa propre volonté.

-Qui sait, dit-il en se redressant. Que fait-on, Dokho ?

-J'ai prévenu le poste, des patrouilles ont été envoyées pour ratisser les environs. Ils ne peuvent pas être loin, mais Egidio Granchio a certainement des contacts qui peuvent leur faire quitter Athènes rapidement, voire sortir du pays. On doit les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-J'ai des raisons de croire que Mu était conscient de ce qu'il faisait, lâcha Shion avec une expression sévère au visage. Ce Deathmask l'a monté contre nous. Il aura profité de l'alarme incendie pour le faire sortir d'ici.

-Tu as une idée de l'endroit où ils seraient allés ?

-Mu ne connaît qu'un seul endroit, à part l'institut. Notre maison. »

Dokho hocha la tête, avant de s'emparer de son talkie et de donner ses ordres :

« A toutes les patrouilles en charge des deux fugitifs de l'institut psychiatrique, nous avons une possible localisation. »

Shion ferma les yeux brièvement. Mu avait fait son choix. Malheureusement, il avait fait le mauvais.

* * *

_Je ne connais absolument rien aux circuits électriques, à part le peu dont je me rappelle des TP de physique de terminale, donc ne m'en veuillez pas si ce que j'ai écrit est impossible ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction ; un grand merci à vous tous pour l'avoir suivie, appréciée, reviewée ou mise en favorite. Merci à _**Abella** _et **_Tooran_ **à qui je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre, toutes mes excuses !

J'espère que ce final vous plaira, très bonne lecture et à bientôt sur de nouvelles fanfictions ! :)

* * *

**I'M NOT DEAD**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - FINAL**

* * *

« Fichons le camp » lâcha Egidio en quittant le séjour.

Mu hocha la tête : Shion était loin d'être bête et devait certainement déjà avoir envoyé les policiers à leurs trousses. Il jeta un dernier regard à la pièce, avec mélancolie : après tout ce temps sans pouvoir revenir chez lui, il ne pouvait pas rester. Sa maison lui manquait. Elle renfermait de précieux souvenirs, témoins de jours plus heureux où Shion, Kiki et lui formaient encore une vraie famille. Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa contemplation et suivit l'Italien, qui se tenait dans l'entrée, immobile. En s'approchant, il réalisa que face à lui se trouvait Kiki.

L'enfant paraissait endormi et se frotta les yeux en réprimant un bâillement sonore :

« Mu ? souffla l'enfant en le voyant.

-Tu ne devrais pas être debout à cette heure, fit Mu avec un sourire, avant d'aller lui caresser les cheveux. Va te recoucher.

-Shion est rentré ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il est encore à l'institut, il a beaucoup de travail ce soir. Viens, je te raccompagne » proposa-t-il en prenant la main du plus jeune, ignorant sciemment sa deuxième question.

Egidio lui lança un regard appuyé, avant de murmurer :

« Dépêche-toi. On ne peut pas rester.

-Je sais » répondit Mu sur le même ton, conduisant son cousin vers sa chambre.

L'assassin les regarda s'éloigner, un sentiment d'urgence montant progressivement en lui. Les minutes passaient, permettant aux flics de se rapprocher d'eux. Il était hors de question qu'il soit rattrapé. Il avait là une chance à ne pas laisser passer, malgré les difficultés qui se dresseraient irrémédiablement devant lui. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de contacter Shura et Aphrodite, il connaissait les gangs d'Athènes et saurait les retrouver. L'argent de Mu pouvait servir à délier les langues, mais c'était le temps qui lui manquait.

Egidio se retourna vers la porte d'entrée, presque à portée de main, et hésita. Il pouvait partir maintenant, tant qu'il en avait encore la possibilité. Mu risquait d'être un poids : il n'était pas fait pour le monde extérieur –ou plutôt, le monde extérieur n'était pas fait pour lui. Il serait condamné à veiller sur le jeune homme, peut-être pour le restant de sa vie. Mais Mu avait sacrifié tant de choses pour lui permettre de s'échapper… Pouvait-il décemment l'abandonner maintenant ? Est-ce que s'occuper de lui serait vraiment si terrible ?

Il se souvint de la promesse qu'il avait fait à Kiki, lors de sa visite à l'asile. Il avait juré de prendre soin de lui, même si à l'époque il imaginait sa tâche ne durer que quelques jours. Etait-il prêt à faire le même engagement ? Il secoua la tête et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, quittant l'habitation. Il inspira profondément l'air frais de la nuit et s'avança dans la petite allée qui reliait la rue principale. Sa décision était prise : si Mu ne le rejoignait pas dans les deux minutes…

Une sirène bien connue s'éleva soudain dans le silence relatif du quartier. Egidio se figea, avant de faire demi-tour d'un bond. Il pesta entre ses dents et rejoignit la maison en courant, se ruant dans les escaliers où il avait vu Mu et Kiki disparaître. Il ouvrit quelques portes à la volée, avant de trouver la chambre du garçon : Mu était assis sur le lit, la main dans les cheveux de son jeune cousin.

« Il faut qu'on parte. Maintenant ! » siffla l'Italien.

Mu sauta sur ses pieds tandis que Kiki se redressait, soudain en alerte :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Reste là Kiki, ordonna Mu en le voyant prêt à se relever. Ne t'en fais pas pour nous. »

_**Je t'aime**_, ajouta-t-il dans sa tête, en sautant sur ses pieds pour rejoindre Egidio. Ce dernier l'empêcha de se diriger vers les escaliers et lâcha :

« On peut pas passer par la porte d'entrée, il y a une autre sortie ?

-La cour arrière, répondit le jeune homme. Il y a un parc à côté, on pourra s'y cacher. »

L'Italien hocha la tête et le laissa passer devant. Ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers et coururent vers une petite porte, menant au jardinet si caractéristique des maisons du quartier. L'assassin entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir au moment où ils se ruaient hors de la cour, pour rejoindre le parc que Mu avait indiqué.

« Plus vite ! » l'exhorta Egidio en le voyant ralentir.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, mais sa respiration sifflante prouvait qu'il était épuisé. Après tout, il n'avait jamais eu à fuir jusqu'à présent. L'Italien lui attrapa le bras et le tira, le forçant à accélérer. Il avait pris sa décision, tout comme Mu avait pris la sienne plus tôt : il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Ils ne s'abandonneraient pas. Quoi qu'il arrive.

« Arrêtez-vous ! cria soudain quelqu'un derrière eux. Arrêtez-vous ou je tire ! »

**-/-**

Dokho rangea son talkie et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau de Shion quand celui-ci l'interpella :

« Je devrais peut-être venir…

-Il ne vaut mieux pas, refusa le policier. Ta place est ici, à veiller sur vos patients.

-Mais…

-Shion, il s'agit de fugitifs, lâcha Dokho d'une voix douce mais qui n'acceptait aucune contestation. Même si l'un d'eux est ton frère, ça ne change rien. Je te tiens au courant dès que j'aurais des nouvelles, d'accord ? » ajouta-t-il.

Son compagnon hocha la tête sans un mot, sachant parfaitement que le Chinois avait raison : il risquait plus de gêner son travail que d'être d'une quelconque utilité.

Dokho rejoignit sa voiture, près de laquelle se tenait Aiolia, le visage fermé. Il ne chercha pas à le dissuader de venir : le jeune homme était borné et en colère après lui-même, et le seul moyen de le calmer était de le laisser l'accompagner. Ils grimpèrent dans le véhicule et Dokho démarra aussitôt, tandis que son coéquipier mettait la sirène en marche. Mu et Egidio avaient de l'avance, mais la maison familiale de Shion se trouvait non loin de l'institut : ils y arriveraient en peu de temps. Ils avaient un autre avantage pour eux : le Chinois connaissait bien le trajet et les raccourcis, et surtout, ils n'étaient pas à pieds.

Ils déboulèrent dans la petite allée qui débouchait sur la façade de la maison. Ils bondirent de leur voiture et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur –la porte d'entrée était déverrouillée : Mu était bien venu ici. Jamais Shion n'aurait oublié de fermer le loquet, surtout sachant Kiki à l'intérieur. Et Mu n'était pas sans connaître la manie de son aîné de cacher un double des clefs, au cas où il ne remettait pas la main sur son trousseau.

« Vérifie le rez-de-chaussée, souffla Dokho à Aiolia. Je vais à l'étage. »

Le Grec acquiesça et ils se séparèrent, aux aguets. Le Chinois grimpa les marches en silence, la main proche de l'étui de son pistolet : si les deux fugitifs étaient encore là, il aurait certainement à s'en servir. Deathmask était dangereux, et il ne doutait pas qu'il soit capable de faire du mal à Mu ou Kiki.

Il avisa de la lumière venant de la chambre du plus jeune. Il s'approcha de l'embrasure et écouta quelques instants, pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait aucun bruit. Il ouvrit la porte avec précaution, mais ne vit que Kiki, assis sur son matelas, l'air un peu hébété.

« Kiki, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Dokho. Est-ce que tu as vu Mu ? ajouta-t-il quand le garçon eut acquiescé.

-Il a fait quelque chose de mal ? » s'inquiéta Kiki.

Dokho s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla près du lit, pour pouvoir regarder le garçon dans les yeux. Il était intelligent, il comprendrait.

« Je crois que Mu est un peu perdu, répondit le policier. Il a quitté l'institut et je dois le retrouver. Tu le connais mieux que moi, tu sais qu'il pourrait se blesser sans le vouloir s'il reste à l'extérieur. C'est pour sa sécurité que je suis à sa recherche. Il est venu ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ils viennent de partir, avoua Kiki, lui confirmant qu'Egidio accompagnait toujours le jeune homme.

-Dokho ! cria soudain Aiolia. Je les vois ! »

Le Chinois grinça des dents et se releva d'un bond, prêt à courir à leur poursuite. Il se retourna néanmoins vers Kiki et ajouta :

« Reste ici, je reviens. »

Il descendit précipitamment les escaliers et avisa la porte ouverte qui menait à l'arrière-cour. Il s'y rua et vit la silhouette d'Aiolia, déjà loin devant. Dokho émit un sifflement agacé et s'empara de son talkie :

« Suspects repérés, ils se dirigent vers le parc ! »

Il rangea son appareil et se mit à courir. Il devait rattraper Aiolia : il ne pouvait pas laisser son camarade les interpeller seul, surtout alors que le Grec était encore sous le coup de la colère.

**-/-**

« Arrêtez-vous ou je tire ! »

Mu reconnut la voix d'Aiolia et lança un regard effrayé à son compagnon, mais Egidio ne ralentit pas, resserrant même sa prise sur son bras.

« Ne te retourne pas » lâcha-t-il sèchement.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et poursuivit sa course, ses pensées focalisées sur sa fuite. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les émotions de l'assassin ou d'Aiolia le perturber, ou il serait fichu –et il entraînerait l'Italien avec lui. Encore une foulée, puis une autre, ne pas faire attention au souffle rauque ni au cœur battant. Mu sentit les doigts d'Egidio glisser sur son bras pour prendre sa main et la presser. Le jeune homme répondit de la même manière, geste anodin pour sceller officiellement leur union : ils seraient ensemble, ou ne seraient pas.

« Arrêtez ! » répéta le policier, dont la voix tremblante prouvait son dilemme.

Mu vit avec soulagement les grilles du parc se profiler : là, ils pourraient se cacher. Il connaissait l'endroit : il y avait joué étant petit, et y avait accompagné Kiki quand son cousin était plus jeune. Il savait aussi que des sans-abris y séjournaient régulièrement, parmi lesquels ils passeraient inaperçus, au moins le temps que les policiers n'amènent des chiens pour retrouver leur trace. Mais avec de la chance, ils seraient déjà loin.

Un coup de feu perçant le ramena brutalement à la réalité, suivi d'un second tir, puis d'un troisième. Egidio lâcha un cri et trébucha, mais il continua à courir malgré tout.

« Egidio ? s'inquiéta Mu.

-T'inquiète » grimaça l'Italien.

Il lui serra la main pour tenter de le rassurer, mais l'éclat de douleur que le jeune homme aperçut brièvement dans ses yeux le fit frémir. Mu se rapprocha d'Egidio et passa le bras de son compagnon autour de son cou pour l'aider à avancer. Ils passèrent les grilles du parc, l'un soutenant l'autre, et se faufilèrent au travers des buissons et des arbustes. Ils réussirent à avancer de quelques pas avant que l'Italien ne se laisse tomber avec un gémissement. Mu rabattit les feuilles du bosquet derrière lequel ils étaient cachés afin de les camoufler un peu plus, puis se tourna vers son camarade : sa cuisse droite était en sang. Aiolia ne l'avait pas raté. Avec des mains tremblantes, Mu déchira un pan de son t-shirt et fit un bandage de fortune sur la blessure. Egidio serra des dents, manquant de lâcher un nouveau cri douloureux.

« Désolé, murmura le jeune homme.

-Va-t'en, souffla l'Italien en prenant une inspiration rendue tremblante par la peine irradiant de sa jambe. Je suis plus capable de courir, je pourrais pas te suivre, ajouta-t-il avant que Mu ne puisse protester. C'est foutu pour moi, mais toi tu peux encore t'en aller.

-Je ne pars pas sans toi ! riposta Mu en s'emparant des mains de son compagnon.

-Tu voulais retrouver une vie normale, c'est l'occasion rêvée ! contra Egidio fermement. Cette institution aura ta peau !

-Je ne te quitterai pas, nia le jeune homme en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas après tout ça. C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation, souffla-t-il enfin. Je n'aurais jamais dû…

-Tais-toi, l'interrompit doucement l'assassin en l'attirant vers lui. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir rencontré, alors toi non plus, ne regrette rien. »

Mu hocha faiblement la tête avant d'enlacer son vis-à-vis, nichant son visage dans le cou de l'Italien. Egidio sentit les larmes du jeune homme couler sur sa peau et serra fermement son corps contre le sien. Des cris retentirent rapidement autour d'eux, tandis qu'ils partageaient leur seule et unique étreinte.

« Les voilà ! » s'écria soudain une voix grave.

Des mains puissantes arrachèrent Mu aux bras d'Egidio, le faisant pousser un cri de protestation :

« Lâchez-moi ! hurla le jeune homme en se débattant, tandis que plusieurs policiers encadraient l'Italien. Lâchez-moi ! Egidio ! »

L'assassin fut mis sur ses pieds brutalement, sans considération pour sa jambe blessée. Aiolia s'approcha de lui et grinça :

« Tu vas moins faire le malin, maintenant.

-On l'embarque ! ordonna Dokho, que Mu n'avait même pas remarqué jusqu'à présent.

-Non ! Egidio ! EGIDIO ! »

Egidio tourna la tête vers lui pendant qu'il était amené vers une voiture et lui lança un regard si profond que le jeune homme sentit son cœur se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il devait faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mu se débattit de nouveau, une colère sourde montant en lui et décuplant ses forces.

« Tenez-le bien, il pourrait se blesser ! lâcha un policier.

-Mu, calme-toi » tenta Dokho en s'approchant du jeune homme.

Pour toute réponse, Mu poussa un cri strident en même temps que ses barrières mentales cédaient. Trop de peine, de peur et de stress s'étaient accumulés en l'espace de quelques heures : il avait été rejeté par son propre frère, il s'était échappé de l'institution qui le gardait prisonnier, il avait vu son ami être blessé, capturé, menotté. Ils n'avaient pas le droit. Il les en empêcherait. Il savait comment.

Les cosmos se mélangèrent confusément devant lui, mais il y était préparé et n'y prêta aucune attention. Seul le noir l'intéressait. Il y en avait des traces un peu partout, dans la mémoire de chaque personne présente autour de lui. Mu s'avança vers l'une d'elle, effaça consciencieusement la couleur sombre des souvenirs qui s'étalaient devant lui. Egidio n'en faisait plus parti. L'homme ne l'avait jamais connu. Il se tourna vers une autre, et recommença. Personne ne devait se souvenir de l'assassin. Il ne resta bientôt plus aucune trace de noir. Egidio n'avait jamais existé.

Mu se sentit sombrer, un sanglot bloqué dans sa gorge. Il avait demandé à l'Italien de ne pas l'oublier, alors il en ferait de même. Même s'il devait être le seul, il se souviendrait de lui.

« Je te le promets » murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

**-/-**

Lorsque Mu se réveilla, il se trouvait dans sa chambre, à l'institut. Il observa la pièce familière, le cœur lourd. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, ni à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il avait la sensation d'avoir tout perdu, de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Egidio ait réussi à s'enfuir. Que tout ça n'ait pas été fait en vain.

Quelques coups discrets à la porte lui firent tourner la tête vers l'entrée. Shion s'avança, un sourire doux au visage. Il vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et repoussa quelques mèches tombées en travers du visage de son cadet.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il. Tu nous as fait peur hier soir, tu sais. Quand on est venu t'évacuer et qu'on a vu que tu avais disparu…

-M'évacuer ? répéta Mu, un peu perdu malgré lui.

-Il y a eu un incendie, tu te souviens ? expliqua Shion patiemment. Tu as dû paniquer, sans doute. J'imagine que le seul endroit qui t'a paru en sécurité a été la maison. »

Le jeune homme hocha vaguement la tête. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le discours de son aîné, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Shion poursuivit, inconscient du trouble qu'il avait fait naître chez son frère :

« Dokho et Aiolia sont partis à ta recherche, Kiki nous a prévenu que tu étais passé chez nous. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as fui à leur arrivée ? ajouta-t-il. Tu as pourtant toujours beaucoup aimé Dokho, et tu t'entends bien avec Aiolia, non ? Ils ont fait quelque chose qui t'a effrayé ? Kiki m'a raconté que tu t'es enfui en entendant les sirènes, c'est de ça dont tu as eu peur ? »

Shion arborait un visage soucieux, comme s'il était vraiment concerné par son état. Mu le regarda fixement, avant de laisser s'échapper un ricanement un peu rauque :

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu croyais vraiment que je voulais revenir, après la façon dont tu m'as traité hier ?

-Mu, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » lâcha Shion en clignant des yeux.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en entendant la surprise dans la voix de son aîné. L'expression inquiète de Shion s'accentua, tandis qu'il posait une main sur son front, comme pour vérifier s'il n'était pas fiévreux.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! s'écria Mu en se soustrayant à l'inspection. Ce que tu m'as dit était odieux ! Tu aurais préféré que je meure, le jour où Kiki et moi avons été percutés par cette voiture !

-Mu ! s'horrifia Shion avec un mouvement de recul. Jamais je ne penserais une chose pareille ! Tu es mon frère, tu es tout pour moi ! Comment peux-tu imaginer… ? »

Mu le dévisagea quelques secondes, silencieux, avant de se mettre à rire :

« Tu es très bon, Shion ! J'ai failli te croire !  
-Mu…

-Tu as envoyé Dokho et Aiolia à nos trousses, parce qu'on t'avait défié ! siffla le jeune homme. Ton propre frère qui s'enfuit avec un assassin, ça la fout mal, hein ? Eh bien ça n'a servi à rien, Shion, Egidio est parti ! Loin ! »

Shion ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte, visiblement estomaqué et perplexe. Il reprit contenance avec une brève inspiration, avant de lâcher :

« Mu, je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'un assassin ? Qui est cet Egidio ? »

Mu eut un nouveau rire, haché et sans joie.

« Tu me fais marcher, pas vrai ? C'est parce que je l'ai préféré lui plutôt que toi, c'est ça ?

-Mu, tu m'inquiètes » souffla Shion.

Le jeune homme fut soudain pris d'un doute : se pourrait-il que Shion ne se souvienne réellement plus de l'Italien ? Avait-il atteint les souvenirs des personnes de l'institution, malgré l'éloignement ? Ses souvenirs étaient confus, et la fatigue l'empêcha de sonder l'esprit de son frère : il avait trop forcé la veille et était incapable d'utiliser son cosmos. C'était à peine s'il arrivait à se redresser dans son lit. Shion s'en aperçut et l'aida à s'appuyer contre son oreiller.

« Tu es épuisé. Ecoute, on reparlera de tout ça quand tu seras plus en forme, d'accord ? »

Mu hocha vaguement la tête, le sommeil le gagnant sans qu'il ne puisse résister. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou de faire quoi que ce soit dans son état, alors autant dormir un peu.

Le lendemain, il reçut la visite de Marine et Aiolia. Le jeune policier remarqua le regard de Mu posé sur le bleu qu'il avait à la mâchoire et le rassura aussitôt :

« Je me suis pris une porte, ce n'est rien. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien. Les manipulations qu'il avait effectuées dans la mémoire du Grec pour effacer tout souvenir d'Egidio avaient dû laisser un vide, que son esprit tentait de combler par différents moyens, surtout pour expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé et qui était en lien direct avec l'assassin.

Marine lui parla de tout et de rien, et l'écouter apaisa Mu : il avait presque oublié à quel point la jeune infirmière lui était bénéfique. Il aurait néanmoins aimé avoir des nouvelles de l'Italien, mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir aborder le sujet, en tout cas pas en présence d'Aiolia. Il parvint à la retenir par le bras avant qu'elle ne sorte à la suite de son compagnon, quelques instants plus tard, et demanda à voix basse :

« Est-ce que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Egidio ?

-Egidio ? » répéta-telle, perplexe.

Estomaqué, Mu l'avait relâchée et avait marmonné un « peu importe » étranglé. La jeune femme l'avait laissé seul, avec ses interrogations et une crainte grandissante : avait-il manipulé ses souvenirs à elle aussi, sans s'en apercevoir ? Il tenta de mobiliser son cosmos, mais ce fut peine perdue.

« Je suis encore trop fatigué, murmura-t-il pour lui-même d'une voix tremblante. Dans quelques jours, ça ira mieux. »

Il avait beau essayer de se rassurer, la peur ne le quitta pas, lui nouant suffisamment l'estomac pour qu'il n'arrive pas à avaler la moindre bouchée de son déjeuner. Shion lui rendit visite vers le milieu de l'après-midi, l'air toujours un peu inquiet malgré son sourire de façade –mais Mu arrivait à voir au travers.

« Tu veux qu'on reprenne notre conversation d'hier ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il une fois installé sur le bord du lit.

-Non, mentit le jeune homme d'une voix qu'il espérait normale. Raconte-moi. »

Shion acquiesça doucement et commença :

« Nous ne savons pas comment nous ne l'avons pas vu, mais Kagaho n'a pas pris ses tranquillisants. Il est devenu incontrôlable, à tel point qu'Aldébaran a eu besoin de l'aide de Milo, Dokho et Aiolia pour le maîtriser. Il a réussi à créer un départ d'incendie, qui s'est étendu au couloir et a déclenché l'alarme. Tu sais que par mesure de sécurité, les chambres se déverrouillent automatiquement dans ce genre de situation, afin que les infirmiers puissent évacuer plus rapidement les patients. »

L'aîné s'interrompit un bref instant avant de reprendre :

« Je suis venu te chercher, mais tu n'étais plus dans ta chambre. Nous t'avons cherché partout, mais tu étais introuvable. J'ai eu extrêmement peur, tu sais, ajouta-t-il un ton plus bas en fermant les yeux douloureusement. Imagine à quel point j'ai été soulagé quand Milo t'a aperçu de loin dans la rue ! Je me suis douté que tu irais chez nous.

-Comment as-tu su ? lâcha Mu.

-Où serais-tu allé sinon ? répondit Shion avec un sourire. Dokho et Aiolia sont partis à ta recherche, mais tu t'es enfuis dans le parc. Tu as fait une crise de panique et tu t'es évanoui. »

Mu resta silencieux un bref instant, le cœur battant. Cette version-ci semblait tellement irréelle en comparaison avec ce qu'il avait vraiment vécu ! Elle était tellement banale, tellement vraisemblable… Et surtout, Shion semblait persuadé que ce qu'il disait était vrai, même si Mu ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer comment c'était possible. Il avait tenté au maximum de se remémorer exactement ce qui s'était passé quand il avait retiré toute trace d'Egidio dans les souvenirs éparpillés devant lui, et il était quasiment sûr de ne pas avoir touché à ceux de son frère ou de Marine.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule explication logique : Shion jouait la comédie. Il essayait de lui faire croire qu'Egidio n'existait pas, pour couper le lien si étroit qu'il partageait avec l'Italien. Mu plissa les yeux, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il ne se laisserait pas berner si aisément :

« Tu mens ! cracha brutalement le jeune homme.

-Mu… C'est pourtant la vérité.

-C'est faux ! Et tu le sais bien !

-Alors dis-moi ce qui s'est réellement passé, souffla Shion.

-C'est moi qui ai poussé Kagaho à allumer l'incendie ! Je savais que les portes allaient s'ouvrir et qu'on pourrait s'enfuir, Egidio et moi.

-Mu, comment aurais-tu pu influencer Kagaho ?

-Avec mes pouvoirs, bien sûr. Tu les as toujours dénigrés, tu dois être furieux de réaliser que je disais la vérité depuis le début ! rit Mu. Tu ne m'as jamais cru, et aujourd'hui tu dois faire face au fait que tu avais tort !

-Mu, tu dois te ressaisir, déclara Shion d'un ton plus sec. Tu allais mieux, il y a quelques temps.

-J'ai ouvert les yeux, rétorqua le jeune homme. Grâce à Egidio, je vous vois tous tels que vous êtes réellement.

-Il n'y a jamais eu d'Egidio ici, et tu le sais.

-C'est ce que tu voudrais me faire croire ! Mais il est réel, il est libre, et vous ne pouvez plus rien faire contre lui ! »

Shion secoua la tête avec un soupir et laissa échapper un murmure déçu :

« Nous allons devoir reprendre ta médication. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus présent pour toi pendant ton sevrage, mais de là à ce que tu te crées un ami imaginaire... »

Il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre, mais il s'arrêta après avoir posé la main sur la poignée de la porte :

« Je suis désolé qu'on en soit arrivé là, mais ça ira mieux, tu verras. »

Mu le regarda sortir sans dire un mot, sourcils froncés. Il savait ce qu'il avait vécu. Rien ne lui enlèverait ses souvenirs. Rien ne lui enlèverait Egidio. Il s'était juré de ne pas l'oublier, et il comptait bien tenir sa promesse.

Le soir-même, un gobelet contenant une pilule rosâtre fut disposé sur son plateau-repas. Mu s'en débarrassa dans la cuvette des toilettes, sans état d'âme. Ils ne l'auraient pas comme ça. Il n'était plus le gentil garçon effacé et sans la moindre volonté qui acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait sans rechigner.

L'équipe réalisa très vite qu'il ne prenait pas le médicament, et un infirmier fut chargé de veiller à ce qu'il l'avale bien à chaque repas. Mu tenta bien de camoufler le cachet sous sa langue pour le recracher plus tard, mais apparemment Milo connaissait déjà l'astuce, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obtempérer, du moins en apparence. Le médicament avait beau bloquer son cosmos et brouiller ses pensées, il arrivait encore à se concentrer suffisamment pour se souvenir de tout, et il repassait en boucle dans sa tête tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Egidio.

Le dire à haute voix aussi l'aidait –c'est comme ça qu'ils se rendirent compte que la dose était insuffisante pour le contrôler. Il eut alors deux comprimés, puis trois. Mais il tenait bon, récitait chaque jour comme un mantra les phrases qu'il avait échangées avec l'Italien. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il était à côté de lui, et ce n'était pas lui qui parlait mais bien l'assassin, avec sa voix goguenarde et railleuse. Mais les mots devenaient parfois pâteux et n'avaient plus aucun sens. Il frappait alors le mur, pour se concentrer. Le rythme de ses poings agissait comme un tempo, et c'était une chanson qui sortait de ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'on découvrit les bleus et les plaies sur ses poignets, la dose fut encore augmentée, et comme ça ne suffisait pas, il fut attaché. Mais, seul dans sa chambre, Mu riait, et murmurait pour lui-même :

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu sais. Ils essayent de me faire croire –mais ça ne marche pas. Comme si je t'avais inventé… Et puis, même si c'est vrai, tant que je suis vivant, tu l'es aussi non ? »

Mu cligna des yeux, perdu.

**-/-**

Il a perdu toute notion du temps. Il ne sait plus où il est –ce n'est pas chez lui, c'est sa seule certitude. Tout est blanc, froid, incisif. Il n'aime pas cette pièce. Alors il s'évade dans ses pensées, le regard posé sur le mur face à lui. Il y voit un monde fait de noir, qui n'appartient qu'à lui seul.

De temps en temps, quelqu'un lui rend visite. Il lui parle, mais les mots volent autour de lui sans qu'il parvienne à les attraper et à les ranger.

_Je suis désolé, petit frère. Je n'aurais jamais dû arrêter ton traitement, c'est de ma faute si tu as rechuté. Je ne pensais pas que tu replongerais…Je suis tellement désolé… _

La voix est triste. Il entend parfois un sanglot, mais il ne sait plus ce que c'est, alors il ne réagit pas.

_Je t'aime, petit frère. Ne nous oublie pas. _

Oublier. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne doit pas oublier. Une promesse. Il sait qu'il a juré. Ils sont liés.

Quelque chose de chaud coule sur sa joue.

Il n'est pas mort.


End file.
